Nashi
by Commander Wolf
Summary: a character named Wolf attempts to fight his cousin who has discovered his secret


198

**Chapter 1**

Bouslani walked through the forest on the north east side of his village with his friends Joelani, Jeffano and Sarahi. It was a dark forest thick with overgrowth no sun reached the floor. No animals except for one roamed this forest, nothing even except the usual monsters lived in these woods. Even torches and lamps didn't do much to push away the darkness. They of course as usual did not have any of those amenities because, they were sent out here by the village council for disturbing the peace yet again, and besides that would just bring in the monsters by letting them know that they were here. They spent most of their time in this forest because it was the village punishment. Since they were almost always in trouble they spent the time tracking and honing their wilderness skills. At this particular time they were tracking what they thought were a few orcs and some Goblins. They weren't exactly sure how many because they were walking close making sure not to leave too many tracks. Bouslani had managed to track them for some time now; he had managed to follow the tracks for some miles. He was beginning to wonder why they hadn't found them yet, by the looks of the tracks they weren't moving that fast but his friends and him were so why hadn't they come across them yet. It was strange and Bouslani finally began to reason that this might possibly be a trap. He began looking for other signs as he went on but there were none. All they could do is follow the main tracks if they found more then they would decide what to do then. Normally they wouldn't have gone this far into the forest but if these were part of a larger group then they must get a count and tell the village when they got back.

They kept tracking them until they heard a loud war cry. With that and began running to the source of the sound. They ran for about a minute and a half before they reached the source. It was an old looking man who was fighting the Goblins the kids had been tracking, also engaged in the battle were orcs which the kids had not found any trace of so they must have come from somewhere else. The old man was using his sword with great efficiency; he was a great swordsman possibly even a blades master to them. They just stared at him while he used his sword to cut down Orc and Goblin. He did precise strikes with so much skill that the monsters just looked like they weren't even trying. While they were watching they noticed almost half a dozen Goblins and two Orcs moving in to try to jump the old man and bring him down all at once. The monsters were so intent on the man that they didn't notice the four kids.

The kids picked up what they could and attacked the monsters moving in on the elderly man. Most of the items they picked up were from the dead monsters but they would do for they time being. The kids ran with all they had and were almost on top of their targets before they noticed that they were attacking. They started to turn but were to late the kids were to quick for the sluggish monsters. The monsters strength was there numbers which they didn't have at the moment so they knowing they were going to lose they tried to run but were over run by the kids. The kids cut down the last of the monsters and then turned to the old man to see what he would do. When the elder turned and regarded the teenage looking kids he took in to account all the physical features he could see and looked at their posture and noted that it was neither offensive nor defensive but it was not exactly neutral. He had no doubt in his mind that if he showed any signs of aggressiveness they would immediately and without any hesitation defend themselves. He was a very cautious man and needed to be because he was weak from the fight. He hadn't fought like that for some time. He would need to use the magic to replenish his strength. He looked at the kids and doubted that if it came down to a fight they wouldn't stand a chance against him. After all he was Melduke the only known living Blade Master. There was no other that were known of in all the world but it had been a while since he had been in the position to find out but as far as he was concerned he was still the last of the Blade Masters on the planet. He read every thing about these kids and it seemed that they were waiting for him to make the next move. He would have to choose his decision carefully because on false move could set them off. They had saved him from the other monsters so the least that he could do for them was offer them food and drink, but he still wasn't exactly sure what to do. One thing was for sure though he would have to make his decision quick.

Bouslani and his friends stood there not moving. It appeared to them that the man across the way was trying to figure them out. He and his friends tried not to show and sign of defensive or offensive sign but they weren't sure whether they were doing a good job of that or not. They tried not to show any sign of weakness or fear so that it would look like they weren't something that they actually were. They were afraid of that man because while they were watching him they saw him cut down monster after monster without missing. Every strike he made was a deadly one. They were afraid but making their best effort not to show it. After some time the man spoke.

The man said "I thank you for your help you have saved my life and I am indebted to you, you have my sincerest gratitude. My name is Melduke Blade master and scholar. Now won't you come in for food and drink I owe you at least that much. Bouslani turned to his friends and regarded their input. They all just shrugged, it was obvious that they were leaving the decision to him as usual they would follow Bouslani almost anywhere. Bouslani turned and looked at the man known as Melduke. He looked deep into his eyes and looked for some hidden agenda, but as far as he could tell this Melduke was either very good at hiding his plans or there was the other possibility that he didn't have one. After discovering nothing about his motives he answered the man in a calm but steady voice.

"Yes kind sir my friends and I here are quite hungry and thirsty and your hospitality is very much appreciated." Bouslani said. Melduke acknowledged by saying " very well then come into my house and be at home anything but my black metal box you may look at." At that Melduke turned and walked up the ramp to his house. Bouslani motioned to his friends to go in while he rummaged through the dead monsters belongings. With them he found a map of what appeared to be to a city of some type some gold and some copper and the standard Goblin and Orc weaponry. None of the weapons were very good but they could be used in dire emergencies. He then looked around looking for anything else that he missed and realized that the sun reached the floor here. No one had ever seen a place in this forest where the sun reached the floor. Some how his heart lifted and he realized that this place was safe and so was he so long as this place was known to no one except the monsters.

When Bouslani finally got in his friends were rummaging through what appeared to be at least a thousand books on every subject anyone could possibly need to know about. They were looking at books relating to things that each showed skills at. Joelani was reading a book on magic, while Jeffano was reading about Priests, and there was Sarahi was reading a book on the ancient mystical arts of the sword. In it was a vast amount of knowledge about how to use mystical forms of fighting. None of which were useful because magic no longer existed in the world. Bouslani looked around the house after he put down what he found outside. From the outside the house was nearly invisible to the naked eye. The door blended in with the environment and it was the same with the entire house. It looked like it was made from the forest. When on the inside however somebody could tell that it was made from standard cabin materials. It was very plush and all the carpets showed a Phoenix with a crown on its head. He had no idea what nation it was from but it was obvious that the man they knew as Melduke was from noble or royal descent, or there was the chance that all the materials in this cabin were stolen from royalty. It wasn't a really big issue though because as far as he was concerned it was none of his business. As he looked around he noticed that Melduke had come from noble blood. All the items in them house that looked like they came from nobility wore the same symbol. It just didn't appear that Melduke had stolen them. The only question he had was why had Melduke turned on his noble heritage. It didn't make any sense to go from noble to a lonely old hermit. Nothing was, as it seemed with their new acquaintance he looked one thing and acted another. As he looked around more he saw plush carpets chairs couches tables. All the shelves and everything made from wood was made from exotic materials. He started asking that question again as to who this mysterious man was who he actually said he was.

Bouslani's was so preoccupied on the question that he didn't hear Melduke come behind him on the squeaky floor. When Melduke asked Bouslani " what is it what troubles you young man."

Bouslani responded by saying "It wasn't anything, I was just thinking about my home. It wasn't till now that I had just put my life on the line without hesitating, it was as if something powerful made me do it."

Melduke looked at the kid and knew that question although a good one was just a cover up story. So Melduke responded by saying "sometimes we just don't think about ourselves and just act in the spirit of good will. Sometimes we just do what is best for society or for the betterment of our own lives. Maybe in your sub conscious you just knew that when it came down to it you knew that helping me was for the better." Melduke used his own experience from his long life in that answer as far as Melduke was concerned in his own mind it had all been one big mistake to help mankind. Bouslani took it in but didn't really understand what Melduke was saying but just acted as if he did. He knew however that the man standing next to him understood what was happening and knew that he really and truly didn't understand what it was that Melduke had said. He didn't know how he knew that the old man knew but he knew. In his short time with the old man he had discovered that Melduke could basically read minds just by the way they acted.

Bouslani pondered the question for a while and then went over to the bookshelf and picked up one relating to past and present kingdoms hoping that it would solve his question. He flipped through the pages not expecting to find anything really descriptive. He instead found much information on the mysterious symbol on almost all the tapestry. In the book it showed the exact same symbol in the same colors Gold, red, and black. The kingdom or rather the army as it had been called was an old army that went beyond any history known to man. This army was the best and it had once conquered the entire planet. The leader was a really aggressive man known as Commander Wolf. Under Wolf his army went from being a mercenary army to being the leader of the entire planet in just 20 years. He never had a defeat in his entire history. As reports went the book said that it was thought that Wolf was thought to have had mysterious powers and that only two people could defeat him. Those two had been Wolfs friends and they were said to have the utmost support to the man.

The book answered the question Bouslani had, but now it appeared his question had a branch. His question had gone deeper then he originally thought. Now there was a question as to whether Melduke had been a part of the royal Phoenix line because ix army because there was no evidence of them. Bouslani was getting too frustrated with the question it only was getting deeper so he decided to ask Melduke when the time was right. Maybe he would ask him at dinner because he couldn't think about it anymore he just had to know. Melduke was a complete mystery to him and he didn't like mysterious people very much. It's because they usually have mysterious and usually dangerous plans.

Bouslani had become yet again so in-trenched in his thoughts that he was spooked when Sarahi come up to him and sat down. It wasn't until she plopped down across his lap that he knew she was there. After she sat down she asked "have you lost your voice or something your usually not this quite unless your thinking, so what is it this time Bouslani."

Bouslani answered by saying " I was just thinking about home and some of the people there." Sarahi raised an eye brow and said "oh like who." "Oh no one some more important people like Ruessi and Amrisia." With that Sarahi responded by giving him a solid punch in the arm.

Bouslani asked "what that was for" and started wrestled Sarahi to the ground. Jeffano who was in the kitchen turned around and shouted

"Hey you two love birds if you wanna eat you had better stop screwing around and get in here." Bouslani got up and quickly went over to the table and used one of the knives on the table to cut himself a good size chunk of meat from the large wild Boar that Melduke had cooked. How he had gotten the Boar Bouslani didn't know but he wasn't about to ask he was hungry. The food was good to the forest weary friends who hadn't eaten a meal this good for a week. They ate without any talking or any thought but eating till they were full.

When they finished eating they started talking. Melduke finally asked "excuse me for asking but what are your names?" the four friends willingly gave them up without any thought of why he wanted to know. Even Bouslani who was questioning everything about Melduke gave up his name without any hesitation. Melduke asked each what they were reading and what questions they had on the books. He asked each of them in turn until he got to Bouslani. Bouslani instead of telling them which one he read asked the question that was bugging him all night. Melduke leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. He was old and this question brought up those memories. He could see every face that he had killed. Every man and even women who didn't want to join his army. He could remember every waking moment of his life. The magic he held made sure that he never forgot what he did. He hated that but he could deal with it. He straightened up and brought his hand to his face and sighed. He had hopped that they wouldn't have brought this up but he had underestimated these kids once again. It was dangerous to tell them what he was about to tell them but he decided he was going to have to. He was old and that was the past so maybe there wasn't anything to worry about after all. Maybe he needed to get it off his mind, he knew it was dangerous but he had to tell them at least part of it.

Melduke began wondering why this kid was questioning who he was. He didn't really want to tell them who he was because if he did it might upset the balance he had for so long struggled to keep. If people knew about who he actually was and that information got loose he would be forced to re-assemble an army just to defend himself. He didn't want to have to conqueror or kill anyone anymore he had finished with that over 3000 years ago when he found out he was needed to keep the balance that the planet needed. He was the last keeper of magic and he was supposed to hold it for all eternity. If he were to be killed magic would once again return to the world, and that was something that he couldn't let happen. But as it appeared to him these kids needed an answer so he decided that he would tell them all he could.

"The legendary Phoenix army was created by Commander Wolf. Wolf was an excellent strategist who had gone completely mad when his parents were killed by a huge explosion. This however was taking place in an alternate reality. Wolf who was the Holder of all magic conquered his realm. Unfortunately for him the people he was hunting in his realm fled into this realm. Wolf was furious and vowed to kill every last man. He started extending his control over all the realms. This was the last one he searched; by the time wolf had gotten here he had gained so much power that he destroyed all the others to make sure that his enemies couldn't escape again. When he came into this realm he brought all of his army. He came into this realm with what seemed like an infinite amount of men. When his armies ocean ships came through the portals they brought with them all of the other things from the other realms. Magic became almost an uncontrollable force when Wolf came through the portals. It was as though all the magic from the other dimensions had flooded into this one in one gigantic wave. The only people who could control it were the high level mages. Two of them were Wolfs friends and they would never turn on him even for all the power that Wolf controlled for they were just as powerful as he. When an army came to intercept him Wolf waved his hand and destroyed all of them. Wolf came to kill those people who killed his parents but in the end found out that in this realm he could find out where it was that he came from. He came here to kill without mercy or reason but in the end came and killed in a frenzied search for his identity. He conquered and searched and when he finally did find the men who murdered his parents he let them go not caring what they did. He found peace in this realm. Somewhere in the middle he discovered one of his ancient powers, because you see at some point in time he was reborn and lost all his powers. This ancient power allowed him to become the legendary Phoenix, this power made him virtually invincible. Somewhere along the line he went into the land of the Gods and killed all of them. There he continued his search for his identity. He only received some information there and it all pointed to a source not with the gods. Wolf then finished Conquering the planet so that he could continue his search in complete safety. When he finally did discover who he was he satisfied with his work. Shortly after that it is said that his army vanished and magic disappeared from the world with it. When he left all his possessions were left behind and many rich people tried to claim themselves as Wolfs heir although it was known that he had no heir. From there I got the items you see here. My family made one such claim and to prove it they hired thieves to steal all this that I own."

It was a true story that he told the only part that he left out was the fact that it was he who was Wolf. He wanted to tell them so much but he couldn't take that risk just yet. So he didn't tell his guests that part. He watched the guests sit for a while and absorb all that information. After about ten minutes of dead quiet he asked if there was anything that he could do for his guests as a reward for saving his life. Sarahi was the first one to speak and she asked to be taught the art of the sword. Jeffano was next and he wanted to learn the art of the priest, Joelani was next saying he wanted to be knowledgeable in the ways of magic even though it didn't exist anymore, then there was Bouslani who didn't speak for a while then said that he wanted to become a Blades Master. Melduke took all this and told them "I will teach you everything that you wish to learn but first you need a decent nights sleep, so in the morning your training will start.

**Chapter 2**

Bouslani and his friends had slept well that night; they were warm and had a nice cot to sleep on. In the morning they had a nice breakfast of wild fruit and bread. Nobody said anything because they were either to tired or were just too intent on the events of the night before.

After breakfast Bouslani and his friends were given a stack of 40 books to read. None of them complained because they understood that to argue would mean severe punishment. After all each understood that it was them who chose what they wanted. None of the books really related to anything that they wanted to learn but they didn't bother to ask why. Shortly after Melduke handed them the books Bouslani noticed Melduke leave. It was obvious to Bouslani that he was trying to do it without anyone noticing. Melduke had left through a back door and hadn't bothered to tell the kids where he was going.

Bouslani after Melduke had left got up and said that he was going to take a piss because there were no people left on the planet who could do this workmanship. The only ones who could have done it were Dwarves and they had disappeared long ago. Bouslani kept walking and the deeper he got the more lavish the workmanship on the walls. He began to notice carvings on all sides of him. The walls began to glow with an un-natural blue light there was no moss or plants. The glow came from the carvings, which Bouslani began to notice, was actually a time-line. He saw all of the past events that Melduke had talked about. He also noticed a strange character all throughout the carvings that looked like Melduke. If this was a time-line then why is Melduke in it Bouslani began to wonder.

Bouslani kept going he had lost the tracks by this time but he knew that Melduke had gone this way because this was the only way to go once someone entered the cave. Bouslani knew he was getting close because there were events that had just recently happened. When he got close to the end of the timeline he noticed a strange event in which four kids attacked a bunch of monsters. One of them had a Phoenix around them then he noticed things in which he was a part of. This got his mind racing because he noticed himself in these pictures. He also saw things in which he was doing right now and things, which he had yet not done. If Melduke had taken any notice in the carvings then he would have known that Bouslani had followed him. He began to be even more cautious then he was before, he stopped by his picture and touched it. He felt the rock get warm. Soon he closed his eyes and he was taken to a time long ago.

He saw everything that was on the timeline he saw Wolf come through the gates with his armies. He saw the first armies approaching his armies. He saw Wolf wave his hand and a black plague swept across his enemies armies. They began to turn to ash and then blew away with the wind. Wolf was a vile and evil man. He was watching and never got to see his face but he expected to see the face of a demon or something similar. Right then he was transported to a place that looked like a fortress of some type. He walked in and was in a huge room. It had all the same things that hung in Meldukes house. He wondered what that meant but didn't get the time to think about it because Wolf suddenly turned to face him. He spoke exactly like Melduke and even looked like Melduke. He said "I am Commander Wolf of the Pheonix army you know me as Melduke in your time. You have come as I knew you would I am talking to you because you need to know everything. You and only you can know about this until I decide that the others must know. You will have a choice that you must make here in the near future something will happen that will unbalance the world as you know it. When this event happens you must decide whether you wish to totally fix the problem or you can just leave it there and make sure that it stays in check. One way or the other it is your choice I will no longer be able to help you do this so it is totally your choice as to what to do. You will have to make that choice and whatever you decide will be the right choice. I made the choice to remove the problem but you don't need to do that all you have to do is keep it in check, or you can remove it whatever the choice it is out of my hands now. I give you this it is my pendent of the Pheonix if you choose to leave the problem there and keep it in check and then later decide to remove it as I did then you will need this because to remove the problem you must first control it. Now I must leave I have plans to keep so if you'll excuse me you can now leave this place or stay longer it does not matter." Bouslani watched Wolf leave and decided that he must stop this dream and get on with what he was doing. He opened his eyes and stumbled and fell on the hard stone. He was dizzy and disorientated for a moment. He then realized that he had to get up so that he could finish finding Melduke. He knew who he was but he wanted to see what it is that Melduke was hiding in this cave. He walked the rest of the way till he got to an opening in the cave and watched Melduke to see what he was doing.

Melduke began to chant the ancient verse that would allow Melduke to live longer. The words he was saying unlocked the magic he had stored in the fire orbs. Long ago Melduke also known as Commander Wolf had drawn all magic to him. Thus eliminating magic from the planet he was the only person to exist that could do this. What Melduke didn't know was that there was another but he didn't see it. Melduke began the chant and didn't see Bouslani come up behind him, if he had he probably would have attacked Bouslani thinking he was going to kill him.

Bouslani came to the end of the tunnel and saw Melduke chanting something. If magic had really gone from the world then why was Melduke chanting? Bouslani wondered. Bouslani watched with increasing interest. Bouslani watched as Melduke was lifted off the ground by some unseen force, and then he watched as light from nowhere spotlighted Melduke. Then came the transformation as Melduke's body was engulfed in flame. Shortly after that something appeared to unfold taking the shape of a great Phoenix. To Bouslani the sight of the infamous creature scared him. Bouslani kept watching even though all his senses told him to leave at once. He ignored them obviously and even decided to get a little closer. The heat emanating off the Phoenix was incredible but Bouslani didn't even feel it. As he kept watching he felt strange somehow. It was strange but now he knew many more things then he had just recently known. He understood why Melduke who he also knew was Commander Wolf of the Phoenix army had to keep this entire secret he understood that whatever happened he too could not tell anyone who this man before him was.

Melduke had finished his chant and he felt the magic flow through him. He felt the Phoenix's energy go into him. He felt himself become Phoenix. After the transformation was complete he felt all the knowledge of the world go into him he knew everything that was happening at this moment. He searched the world to see if anyone had discovered his identity or where he was. He searched far and wide but discovered nothing. He never bothered to search the cave for any intruders or he would have easily discovered Bouslani who had his mind kept open. When he was satisfied enough he let go of everything and concentrated on the cave to see if everything in the cave was in order. He made sure all the spells and barriers holding magic to this spot were still working. He checked the spells that kept the hall of times working and at last he came to the chamber, and then he discovered Bouslani. He felt Bouslani absorbing all the knowledge he could. He didn't know why he hadn't felt it earlier but obviously there was something that this boy had around him that kept himself from entering the boys mind until he was actually concentrating on it. He saw Bouslani and saw the radiance coming off of him. Melduke didn't know how but there was something magical about the boy. There was a void where magic should have been but wasn't because it wasn't there. Then he saw the symbol the symbol of the Pheonix. He had lost that symbol somewhere but there the boy was with it. He tried to remember where he had lost it at. He remembered talking to someone a long time ago that wasn't there. He remembered the boy there in his room back at the citadel of Boulons. Why he hadn't remembered this earlier he didn't know but now he remembered. He didn't know why exactly the boy had it because it was the symbol that would call all of his troops to him. It would call all of them from their deep slumber in another world. Why did the boy have it he wondered he couldn't remember that moment very well. He became frightened and that there was still magic in the world. The boy shouldn't be here he had absorbed all the magic but the boy still came to be. Melduke understood immediately that the boy was something far greater then he previously thought him. He would test the boy and help him down the path of his destiny. The boy was important and Melduke understood that, the only thing Melduke was questioning was why the boy even existed. There shouldn't be a void where magic should be. Without magic there shouldn't be a void it would be as if he was a non-magic user. But there was a void so this boy shouldn't exist but he did. The boy was a complete void nothing paranormal could exist yet here he was.

Melduke came out of his trance and let the power flow from him. He then turned and acknowledged Bouslani; he looked at the boy and wondered how he had to test him.

**Chapter 3**

Melduke and Bouslani came back from the cave together. Melduke had discovered something that he never thought would be possible. The boy could withstand the force of the magic. Bouslani hadn't known what was going on because he was too engulfed in the moment. Melduke had been careless and he knew it so he had to give the boy something for his troubles. He told Bouslani who he was but the boy had already known more then he had told him. The boy said that the timeline took him to a fortress in which he talked to Wolf and he was told that he had to make a choice. As far as Melduke knew he was talking to a blur at that moment so he wasn't sure he had talked to the boy, he agreed however because he couldn't remember that moment of hi life.

By the time the two had gotten back the Bouslani's friends had read all the books. They had been gone for at least a day his friends had said. He didn't know how long but apparently it had been a long while. What Bouslani didn't know however is that he had spent almost half a day walking in the hall of time another the other half was either spent watching Melduke or the test. Time had different meaning in that cave and Bouslani hadn't known it.

Nashi, Bouslani's home 

Misha who was Bouslani's sister was waiting by the forest on the north west side of the village. There she waited for Bouslani and his friends to come home. It had been a while since they were supposed to be back but Misha still held faith that her brother and his friends would come back. She defied her parents and stayed by the forest waiting, she just sat there looking into that dark forest that her brother and his friends went into so often. She didn't pay attention to the bitter cold that clung to the air like glue, or the fear she held deep within from childhood stories about the woods. She didn't care what happened to her so long as she was there to see her brother come home.

At one point in time Misha even thought of going to search for the missing people in the woods. Though she ruled out going anywhere till morning because she knew that at night she would be an easy target for the many night roaming creatures that were kings of the darkness. She remembered hearing about hunters who had gotten separated from the group that they were with and ended up running into what was said was a huge creature with black eyes black fur, and claws that were a foot long made of steel. She didn't believe them however because no one from the village had ever been attacked by the creature unless they attacked first. She knew how much people were afraid of what they couldn't see so Misha never believed the stories.

At about midnight Misha had begun too fall asleep; she never heard the so-called evil creature come out of the darkness. At first it had stayed a respective distance from the young girl but gradually it came closer and closer. Eventually the creature realized that the girl was no threat to it because she had no weapon visible to its keen vision so it came and lay next to the young girl who was by this time getting close to suffering from the effects of the bitter cold. It lay close to the girl so that she wouldn't freeze

Misha awoke to the morning suns rays heating her body. Or at least that's what she thought until she opened her eyes and saw the huge creature laying next to her. She looked at the creature and realized that this was the creature in the tales, though it didn't look half as dangerous as the stories told. Its claws were only a good three inches and not the famed foot long as was told in the myths. They weren't made of steel either though they were silver they were made from the same thing as any other animal's claws as far as Misha was concerned. As she shifted she woke the animal. When it looked at her she saw that the eyes were a dark green which was easily identifiable as black at night. She looked right into the animal's eyes and saw heart in the animal and not the mean aggressiveness that many saw in it.

Misha looked at the animal and somehow realized that the animal was reading her mind. She soon realized that this mental telepathy was the reason people were so afraid of the animal. It had implanted those images there with its telepathic ability. She spoke in her mind giving a simple hello to the creature. It cocked its head to the left and realized the girl had spoken to her. It spoke back and said its form of hello back. From there she told of he story and why she was out there away from the village next to the forest her people so feared. She told the animal that she was waiting for her brother who was thought to be lost or dead. The animal responded by saying that it could help the girl. It told Misha to get on its back and it would search for her brother and protect her from any harm if any should come their way. Misha didn't even hesitate to get on the huge animal. When she was on and set she looked back and saw her mother coming up the hill towards her. When her mother saw her and what she was with she screamed for help. Soon others came up the hill but by that time she told the animal to go and it leapt off into the forest. The hunters looked for the girl for almost the entire day but by that time she was long gone the hunters tracking skills were no match for the animals ability to disappear at will they lost the trail and went home to set up a fund for bounty hunters and mercenaries to look for the little girl and to bring back the monster dead.

**Chapter 4**

What happened the next day was incredible for Bouslani and his friends? They started their training in the early morning. They went almost all day with the tea Melduke gave them every so often. He said that it was an ancient recipe passed down through his family. He also said that it was given to his family by elves. Bouslani was the only one to believe him because it was totally true to the things that Bouslani had learned from the cave. Since then he had no more questions about Melduke because that day he learned about everything that he would ever want to know about the old man. He even learned things that he never wanted to learn about. He kept all that between himself and the old man though, so there was no use in trying to explain it to the rest of his group. He wouldn't because he knew that the old man could more then likely kill him with the blink of an eye. And when he said that he meant it literally.

For days and weeks they trained, Bouslani had become intellectually and physically strong. He could out smart most scholars and most warriors. He had become essentially a young Melduke. He wasn't as experienced or as good as him but by the time he was the old mans age he would be as good as Melduke. Well besides the fact that he never thought he would reach the age of the old man. Melduke was an exception to the mortal life; he could essentially live forever if he kept using the magic to support him.

Nashi

Misha's family had put together a reward for the one to bring back their daughter and the carcass of the monster that had taken her into the forest. They also gave a bonus to the person who brought back their daughter the monster and their son whether they are whole or in pieces. The reward was quite significant and it had drawn some of the best from around the world. The village people donated what they got to the reward so that drew even more people to the area. This went on for a while until they had enough money that lords from the area began sending their troops to hunt down the monster so that they could get a hold of the gold and become a bigger power in the local area. Even the king of the entire kingdom sent his best men to deal with the problem of the local lords going for the money. The king hopped that he would prevent any of the lords from putting up a rebellion if they got a hold of the money.

Many people had come to the small village of Nashi. Most of them were mercenaries or military officers. But still there were many who weren't and were there to try and make it big. None of those people were very well trained but they had heart and they thought that it would be enough. They had no idea what they were dealing with but they didn't care one way or the other. They just thought that an animal was an animal. They didn't know that this animal belonged to a man named Melduke and he had created it to protect things that he thought needed protection. This is why it was able to communicate using telepathy and able to alter peoples memory. So far nobody who went out found anything. They couldn't find any proof that the creature existed of information. In the short time he was listening he discovered whom the old man was and that the young boy was the son of the women who held the enormous sum of gold. He would get some of that money for the king if he brought in at least the body of the young boy. The eager officer motioned for his men to get into position for an attack on the two. He thought that the two were unarmed but the weapons that they carried were only on the other side where they couldn't see them. The officer gave the signal to attack and they did. He had twelve men under his control and he was going to use them the best way he could.

Bouslani and Melduke kept talking even though they knew that there were men off to the side of them preparing for an attack. It was better for them to not let the enemy know that they knew about them. That would have given their enemy the advantage by letting them adjust to the new situation. They knew that they had given the commander of the group off to their side but if they killed them all they wouldn't have to worry about it getting loose.

The attack came with the swift effectiveness that both Bouslani and Melduke had expected. They had known that their enemy was military officers just by the way that they walked and by the sound of their equipment. Melduke drew his sword before the first guy even started his war cry. Bouslani drew his soon afterwards. It was too late for the commander to withdraw his attack so it came. When the first man came within range Melduke thrust keeping the man at a distance. He knew that he could handle these men but he wasn't sure about his student. Bouslani cut down the first man who came close enough. That man never had a chance because Bouslani was far better in the ways of the sword. After all he was trained to be a blade master. When Melduke was sure that the boy would do fine he finished off the man that was in front of him with a quick sharp flick of his wrist. He then turned to the turned his sword in the direction of the other man closing in on him and did three quick thrusts. The armor never even stopped the blows. It was weak compared to his sword. In it contained Mithril alloy and much other abilities designed to punch armor that was much stronger then the stuff these guys were carrying. All of its abilities however were magical so he seldom used them. But he thought that now was one of those seldom times that he should use it. The sword became stronger with each passing moment that it was used. Its power hadn't been used in a long while so it wasn't yet at its full ability. When it finally did though it became a blur. The sword became essentially alive, although it wasn't to most people not wielding it was alive. One of the men saw what was going on and he looked at the person who was the commander of the unit and then took off. Both Bouslani and Melduke knew what was going on but they were pre occupied at the moment and couldn't go to chase him. Though they tried to finish off all the men as fast as they could so that they could go chase the man down and kill him.

Even these trained troops from the kings personal army didn't fair well against the two trained men. Shelan the personal commander to the king knew that they were doomed so he sent one of his men to tell the king what was going on in this remote village. He told his man to tell the king that the local village was harboring the ancient man who he found out was Commander Wolf from the Pheonix army. The king had always had the suspicision that Wolf was still alive, so he spent vast amounts of resources on trying to find the man so that he could personally kill him. Wolf had dishonored the king's family by taking control of the planet. The king's family had always been kings until Wolf came along and blew the kingdoms apart and made the kings entire family mere peasants. The king had vowed for revenge and now he would get it. All that he needed to do was let that man get to the village and then get to the king. Shelan knew he needed t o give the man time so he turned and gave the battle everything he had. He knew that he would die but he gave the man the time that he needed to escape. He hacked at the two men who only blocked all his blows. He gave everything and never hit anything but his enemies' swords. As soon as Shelan left an opening the two enemies attacked with blindingly fast strokes. He tried to block the twos blows but they were too fast for him to block them all and they opened him up with two well placed thrusts to his chest and stomach. He watched with helplessness as his own blood seeped on the ground then he fell unconscious into a deep sleep that would last forever.

**Chapter 5**

Misha rode on the animal for a long time. This animal she had come to know never seemed to tire. They had been searching the forest for some time now only stopping when she became tired, hungry or thirsty. The animal had amazing dexterity, strength and endurance. They had searched through maybe half of the forest. the forest was large though and they could have missed them and could be going around in circles so the searched the forest several times

She had never once come across her brother. While she was searching however she came across the battle scene and got up immediately from the animal and checked all the men to see if they were still alive. She found only one he appeared to be someone of significant importance by the look of his armor and the rest of his equipment. She immediately her new found companion pick the man up and take him to the cave that they had been sleeping at. There she provided medical attention to him. Once that she was sure she had done all that she could she turned her attention to making food for her and the man she had just helped if he ever woke up. She turned to the cat in the corner and asked it to fetch some meat for the dinner. In a calm way it got up and did as the girl asked.

Shelan woke up in a daze not knowing who or where he was. For a few moments nothing made sense until he remembered that he was stabbed by the old man and his apprentice. He wondered why he wasn't dead but they had obviously spared him. He had no idea why but he guessed that it was so they could get information out of him. As he looked around he recognized that he was in a cave. he was still disorientated but he noticed that instead of seeing the old man hovering around him he saw a girl making food. He recognized her immediately as the little girl who was taken away by the monster. She had saved him but according to all the information that monster should have killed her, but there she was right there and the beast with its shining claws and sleek black almost blue fur in the corner licking itself.

Misha saw that the man had woken up so she got up and got him some stew from the pot. The man took it gratefully and ate the stew cautiously. She began to wonder who the man was so she decided to ask. The man looked at her and said "I will tell nothing to a friend of my enemy." Misha was confused because she didn't know the people who attacked this man, so she asked " who would that be because I don't know the people who attacked you. I found you half dead and had my companion over here pick you up and we brought you here." the man looked at her strangely for a few moments then said that his name was Shelan and that he was a member of the local kingdom. He thanked her for her help and said that he was here to get her for a reward. He told her that her family had put a bounty on the beast in the corner and that it was so high that the local king couldn't resist the opportunity at that much gold in his treasury. He then told her about the men who they had attacked and why. When he told Misha about the boy she quickly turned around and said " No that's not possible my brother wouldn't attack another human ever he just doesn't have the heart for that."

Shelan listened to the girl talk about her brother denying everything that he told her. He thought about everything she said about her coming out here to look for her brother and came to the conclusion that if he brought both the brother and the girl back he would get the bnus for bringing the remains of the brothers body back. The king would be pleased indeed. He thought about it and decided that more was at work here then just the money. He decided that the king would never believe that he was saved by a young girl after being attacked and stabbed two times in the chest by to very efficient warriors. Shelan decided he owed her a life debt, he would then dedicate his remaining life to serving the girl as her servant and bodyguard. He then realized that he had sent they had no idea who would attack them in these woods. The village people feared them and so did anyone in the kingdom. They all knew about the beast in the woods. They had never personally seen it but they have seen what it has done to people who have gone in to the woods. Even the most prepared men have been slaughtered by the beast. They wondered and pondered why anyone would be in these woods but came up with no answers. When the two came back they decided that they should ask so that they know what they were in for. Bouslani sat down and looked at Melduke who gave an ill hearted look and sat down to explain the story.

They told the story with even the most graphic detail included. They told them about everything including who Melduke really was. They took it all very well because they had all suspected that he wasn't actually who he said he was. After the story Melduke went to his chest by the wall and opened it up he took out 3 swords 1 bow and two glowing spheres. two of the swords went to Bouslani, the other went to Sarahi, and one glowing sphere went to Jeffano, and Joelani. After that he sat back down and explained what each object was. Bouslani got the swords of the gods, Sarahi got the sword of the Dark Lords, Jeffano got a sphere that would give him the powers of a priest, and Joelani got a sphere to make him a Magic user. All of these items would not disrupt the area with magic. He couldn't afford it so they were designed not to leave a trace of their power.

Shelan finished putting on his armor and exited the cave. he asked the girl who he found out was Misha to take him to the spot where she found him and trace then track her brother from there. She got on her companion and told him what he needed to know. The animal took off quickly taking her and the Shelan to where he fell. From there they found the scent of Misha's brother and followed it. The animal was a very efficient tracker and managed to get them on the path quickly only stopping to make sure that it was still on the path. By the time they got there Sarahi and Bouslani were strapping on the armor that was given to them by Melduke. As they cleared the forest all of the friends turned ready to face this enemy. Sarahi saw Misha and said "its only your sister Bouslani." To that he said "yeah and the commander of the troops who attacked me and Melduke in the forest." Bouslani told his sister to get away from the man but she refused and explained to her older brother that Shelan had vowed to protect her and to follow her very orders. She told him that he was the one who got them here to warn them that the king was going to bring an army to kill Melduke. Shelan got off and said "I've only come to warn you and to help defeat the king." Bouslani responded with "how do we know that once the king gets here you wont turn on us." "Because the king wont believe that your sister saved me from death after being stabbed twice through the chest and lying there for almost a half hour. He'll think that I was cowardice and ran from a battle while my men died." Bouslani looked at the man looking at the man not believing him. Melduke came out and said "Shelan is right I once dis-honored the kings family, he will come and with an army so that he will be sure as to kill me. I know the king and he will think that Shelan ran from the fight. That is why I gave you all the equipment that you would need to fight. I was waiting for an opportunity and it came just not the way I wanted it to. The king will arrive in 2 days, so we must take that time to prepare for the battle. We must make defenses and a plan to fall back on." They all turned and began preparations for a full assault.

The king had received the message and had gathered his forces for the assault as quickly as possible. He gave it two days before he was at the old fools place and having him beg for mercy. Once he had defeated the man he would torture him by making him his personal slave. He would have his revenge and it would be so sweet. He didn't care how many men he lost so long as he had his revenge. Nothing else mattered to the king, all else came second to the mans clouded mind. He didn't understand that Melduke had usually killed the royal families but he spared that one family line because they were once his family. The king descends from the same family but he did not know that.

**Chapter 6**

They had assembled a crude fort in the two days that Melduke had given them. This fort gave them the power to inflict mass casualties without ever once getting seen. First they could go through the thick trees to get behind the enemy and take them by surprise. This would give them the power of fear. Second the many traps would kill many before becoming useless. Many of those traps had something to do with blades sharp enough to cut a man in half effortlessly. Even if the troops managed to get past all that they would have to contend with many monsters that were summoned by Joelani. Then to get in to the house they would have to pass a priests barrier. This would not let them through unless they managed to kill Jeffano who was in the house. And they couldn't burn or throw anything in either because this barrier protected the house and anything in it from all external forces but those who were allowed in. as of now they just waited in plain view for the enemy. That would get them to attack without much trouble then the slaughter would begin. The future of everyone hung in the balance because if Melduke was killed Magic would be let loose into the world once again. They just couldn't let that happen so whatever they did loosing was just out of the question.

The king had gotten to the village last night but was urged by his generals whom he trusted like brothers told him to let the men rest. In the morning he'd said that they would march at full speed to the place where this man Melduke stayed they would kill him because he is the man that dishonored his family by making them peasants. He would do worse to him and his revenge would be complete. Nothing could stop him from having his way because no matter what Melduke did he was out numbered.

Melduke had gone last night and had set out a call for his men. They would get to his location by tomorrow morning. If they could hold out that long the fight would turn into a one sided Battle. Once they were here they would be sure to win. The only problem was that they actually had to hold till tomorrow. If they didn't then all hope was lost. He hoped that he wouldn't have to use his ancient powers to hold till tomorrow but it might turn out that he needed to so he prepared for that possibility. He walked down the ancient halls to the second floor where there was a secret place. He opened the hidden door that would take him to the place turned right then made a sharp left. He had put an illusion on the place, but since he had taken magic from the world it was no longer there. He walked down and came to his friends old room and opened the door. Inside there were many things, most of which were supposed to be magical but there were some that weren't meant to be that way. He pulled an ancient sword off the wall it was one of the only ones that a wizard could carry since people who were just straight wizards weren't allowed to carry swords by the gods demands. Then he killed them and that rule no longer existed. He put the sword back and went to his old even more secret room. There he picked up some of the things that he would need for the day things like bandages, oil, lamps, throwing knives, etc. he wasn't going to be caught unprepared this time. He had to hold until his men in another dimension could get into this world. That is how he protected them from the ravages of time. He would have to call upon them if he was to survive he thought about all these things and came to the conclusion that he would have to call them. Magic may not exist in this world but it did where his troops were and they were watching and waiting for him to call them.

He stood at the door way to the roof that would inevitably call his troops. If he stepped out on that roof and said come my loyal men they would come. They would be back within a day and would bring magic back into the world by opening that big a dimensional hole. It would unleash some magic but he would have to release that power if he decided to bring them back. It was a lose, lose situation for him because no matter what he did magic would come into the world.

He meditated on the thoughts until the sun started to rise and decided that it was time to leave. He needed to make his decision and he still hadn't thought of one. He turned to go and then thoughts of the people that he had massacred in his time and made a complete 180 and left for his home. One way or the other it was going to be his last day and he wanted to go out without appearing weak and hiding behind his men. He always had before but he wouldn't make that mistake this time. He was going to fight for all he had. It had always been so easy to win with his men. He loved for things to be hard and this was the only way. These kids had shown him what it meant to work. They had shown him that it was okay if things didn't turn out for the best. They would stand behind him no matter what. They were his men now and he was going to trust them with their lives. He turned the corner and disappeared and as soon as he had left all the lamps in the citadel of Boulons became quiet and dark again. It had been that way for over 3000 years and now it was dark again. Its owner had left and now without anyone to power the place it became the place it had been for 3000 years. It would stand hidden from the world, it would stand forever if need be. The outside world never knowing the treasures that lie within. It would remain dark until the day that it's master came back to rule from the ancient place once again. It had stood against time war and siege without ever once even almost falling. No one had even gotten within 300 feet of the castle walls. It had seen better times and had once been the center of the world but for now it just sat waiting for its master to come and revive it once again.

**Chapter 7**

The king woke his men early for it was going to be a long day and he was growing impatient that he was giving the man who dishonored his family time to live and prepare. He thought that the battle would be over before mid-day and then he would be back at his castle sitting on his throne. With the knowledge that he had killed the legendary Pheonix, armies would come to him looking to be part of a great leader. Countries would fall to him just because he had killed one man and a few kids. He expected to lose a few men or even a few hundred but he didn't think that it was a problem. It was all for the greater good and they were only soldiers.

He had his servants strap on his royal armor and prepare him for battle. He was 23 and had prepared for this battle for all of his life. He had even secretly taken on the role of blade master shortly after he became king. He thought that he was better then Wolf because after all the man probably hadn't fought or practiced with decent warriors in well over 2000 years. He had to be out of practice by now. It would be an easy fight and the rewards would be great. He would have his victory this day and after it he would have Wolfs head preserved for future generations to know that it was he that had killed the infamous Wolf. "He is a Wolf" the king thought he was always the leader of the pack but he had always hidden behind his men as wolf pack leaders usually do. This time was no different and he would fall because of it

Melduke got back and saw that everyone was up setting up the final preparations. They had sent out Bouslani's sister to do some scouting and raiding on the enemy when they came. They would make the enemy afraid of them before they even got to fight. They would install a fear of this forest that his people had for countless generations. The plan was to get as many of the men to abandon the king before he even got a chance to fight them. Hopefully they would desert and hopefully it would be an amount that would be significant enough to cause the king to have a problem. They had no clue how many men that the king had brought with him but they did know the king knew Wolf was dangerous and he had probably brought many men with him in hopes to overwhelm them. Maybe he hopped to scare them into submission just by shear numbers. It was a tactic used many times by the king and it was one of his favorite because it always worked. He then could do anything with the enemy at his feet. Usually he killed the commander and took the troops under his command. He wouldn't do that this time because he wanted revenge and the only way to do that was to kill everyone in connection to Wolf.

Melduke knew this because it was a tactic he had seen done many times by the king and by himself. He had in his younger ages on this planet stood against entire armies without getting really badly hurt. He had been practically invincible in those days. He would need to be again because it was his fault that these kids who he had come to care for so deeply were in this mess. It was his fault that Bouslani's sister had come to search for her brother. How she had come into contact with and could even befriend the beast of the woods was completely astonishing to him. He thought to himself that he had taken away all magic but still this creature stood and the fact that the girl could talk to it was even more astonishing. He then thought harder and came up with the conclusion that those two weren't magic. Without magic to be there something had taken its place. Telepathy had come to be without magic. Magic had always drowned it out but now this girl had it so she was the key to this new thing. If he survived this battle he would look deeper into this new thing and discover what it was about. It might be an interesting thing and may be better that it comes about. People would forget about magic and try this new thing. He looked again and saw that Bouslani was coming to him along with Shelan. Apparently the two had gotten along very well in the last few days and had become close but not to the point of friendship. That was a good thing Melduke thought it would mean that they would fight together very well. It would be better for them if they were friend because then they would fight for each other and would work that much better together. So long as they could fight side by side it did not matter that much it was better this way. He could only ask so much of them in only two days. Melduke looked at Bouslani in the bright armor that Melduke had given to him and then he looked at the sword. If they were going to win this he would have to release magic and bring it about. It was inevitable if they wanted to survive. The only way for him to become the Pheonix was to release magic once again. He could always draw it back in and then keep it again. This time for eternity and for all time. He didn't want to because then it would ruin all his hard work. It would also be unbalanced because Magic needed two people to govern it and there was only two who could. But Bouslani held the same properties and himself so he didn't count. He needed someone to control the dark Magic. It would find someone eventually as it always had. Well he couldn't spend any more time on the question because Bouslani and Shelan were standing right in front of him. He looked at them and asked "what is it that you need?" they stood there and looked at each other obviously knowing that Melduke had not been paying attention to them. Melduke looked down with a grim face and said "I am sorry I have much on my mind please don't be offended." Bouslani came up and said " worry not master we understand this battle is very important to you and to us it could mean our deaths after all and we aren't kept alive by magic as you are so we know your worried about us and the world." Melduke looked up and put his hands on Bouslani and Shelan's shoulders and said with some vigor he had not had for many years " you are right I should not worry all will turn out how it may as powerful as I may be I still cannot control fate and if I must die to save the world then I will." He went on seemingly growing much taller younger and stronger then he had ever seemed. He seemed to straighten and seemed to gain even more control then Bouslani had ever seen him before. " We shall do our best and then the best will come at us. Let them come I say, do what they may we will fight and to the death if we must. He looked up and flames seemed to come out of him. Bouslani and Shelan backed away with their hands up to protect their face as an immense heat radiated of the old man Bouslani looked and a flaming shadow of the phoenix appeared from nowhere to flank his master. He knew that this meant Melduke was becoming more of what he used to be. He was becoming the man in which he was meant to be and he was unleashing magic once again for at least the moment. Melduke raised his arms up and his head fell back. He began to float shortly after and then when he was about 30 feet in the air a brilliant light appeared from the sky and the Melduke yelled out a loud war cry and he bursted into flames. They leapt out hundreds of feet to either side and for miles around all around the globe in fact every person saw this and stood in aw at it, for never before had anyone for several thousand years seen this kind of a thing before. Many of the people who saw it fell down onto their knees and started praying to their god asking him or her to spare them from their wrath.

Some where on a distant city across the world a man stared out his window. He watched and looked down at the streets below. He shook his head and laughed, "stupid people he said for they do not know that this may be worse then the wrath of any god. This may mean the end of all humanity if this all goes wrong. Lest there is hope for now, now may be the time. No strike that now is the time…………. Magic has returned to the world once more. He closed the blinds and turned to go to his desk. He looked back and saw the past, saw the horrors he had seen his friend go through. Saw the day that he had staged his own death and had let his magic free so that wolf would draw all magic and banish it from the world. He had hopped that he would be able to die but that was not the case for magic could never completely leave him. He was alive now 3000 years later because of magic. He put his elbows on his cluttered oak desk and put his face in them. "so my friend you wish to reignite the lost age of magic do you. Well then together we shall do just that. Then and only then we shall complete our destinies. Then maybe we can rest until the time when we are called once more to banish the world back again. Then we shall once again go through this action once more and be reunited as lords of the battle field." He looked at the huge book on his desk with the diary of his entire life in it. It was open and was going to be so long as his life continued. He sighed and said as he began to close the book " so this is the end of all things to come is it ? why must we be destined to save the world from its own fate. Why is it us?" the book closed and he sighed once again and closed his eyes and said " I guess we wont ever know, but what we do know is that history is destined to repeat itself, unfortunately that is our fate and we must fulfill it for if not us who else would it be. We are who we are I guess. I however do not think that any other man could do this task." He rose from his desk and began walking to the door and said "I am coming my friend." He walked out the door for the first time in 3000 years. As the door clicked shut the flames in which lit the room and were kept alight by the man in it for so long extinguished never to be relight again for he would never come back to light them.

Chapter 8 

Bouslani still amazed at the spectacle before him he could feel so much power all around him. He could feel it coursing through his veins. His sword in its sheath suddenly began to come alive with power he could feel it entering his mind and begin to awake from a slumber that had lasted too long for any sword of this kind of power. Only moments later his armor did the same and its weight along with the sword felt less somehow. It was all too much for Bouslani, he hadn't known that magic was this strong. All of his friends now felt the same power flowing through them and came slowly to the group amazed at this sight before their eyes.

The Kings army some miles distant even saw this light through the gloom dark of the now known forest of the keeper. The Kings army had named the forest after he had told his men the reason for coming to this place. They stopped unable to see from the blinding light that had suddenly appeared in the forest.

Misha had seen the opportunity to use the light to her advantage and inflict mass casualties. She rode directly towards the Kings front lines and when she got close enough to the troops she became an eclipse to them blocking out some of the light radiated by the enormous light she rode by men using her short sword given to her by Melduke to slash her enemies her companion trampled men as it rode forward its enormous claws tearing men apart with one swipe. She rode by so fast no man had a chance to stop her she was doing this for her brother and his master the man known to the beast she called her companion as the last keeper of magic. She knew him as Melduke and she would do the task she had been sent to do. She rode on even until the light had gone away. She rode on because she knew that all those men had been mesmerized by the light but she had not somehow and had not looked at it. All those men that had were now blind in the absolute dark of the forest. when finally she saw signs of their recovery she climbed the nearest tree and bounded across it silent as a ghost watching to see what happened. She smiled when she heard the screams of men who looked over to find many of their companions dead or dying. She saw the king come across screaming at his men to move forward and fight. Many men did but many did not. The King just left them behind thinking his army strong enough without them. He still had upwards of 9,000 men in his army. She went across the trees fast so that she could reach the fort that had in it her brother one of the 7 defenders of the last keeper of magic now the last great holder of magic.

In a distant palace a women looked at the last of the now fading light she had seen. She cried softly for she knew who it was who had released the power. She went to her bed and sat down. "my great leader why have you done this? No never mind I know why at last you have come to the point where you can no longer hide yourself for your cousin has found you, and now he wants to have his revenge so you must draw upon the ancient power of the Pheonix." The women said. she went to a shelf and pulled a book down. She opened it up and looked at the pictures and the words in an ancient dialect no longer spoken or read. She read the words " in the end he will be reborn the man he once was and take his rightful place amoungst the heavens. Once he has done so two more shall take his place set on a journey to reclaim their rightful place as the next holders of magic." She sighed and said " all my life since you banished magic have I looked for those two but never have I found them alive. They are again born and reborn waiting for the time when you moved on. Who they are I know not but magic flows with them and that means they are from someone powerful and must be taught but never have they been found. So now it is all too late for you or I to show them the ways of the holders. I've put my trust in you and so much for that because maybe in the end as the song said it doesn't even matter." She put the book in a sack and raised her head "Sheila" she said a young women came in and said " yes lady Maggie." "Pack for a trip we are to leave immediately it is the time. The time for you to take your place as the guide of the next holder." Maggie said " yes Maggie I will pack immediately." Sheila said and left the room. Maggie looked up and said " this means that I know you have not called upon the men…… your men those who nearly one hundred and thirty thousand years ago swore their allegience to you in the realm of earth. So as your guide my husband I will. I take my right as the guide given to you and sworn to you with the ability to do what ever is necessary to see your prophecy fulfilled." She walked to the window and opened it she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them her eyes were pure white, white with pure magic of the good. She slowly lifted her hands and her body lifted off the ground slightly and said " _I call upon all, all those who vowed long ago to serve the one the one who they swore absolute allegiance to. Those who would serve again, serve the great leader of the realms. MEN OF WOLF I CALL UPON YOU ONCE AGAIN TO SERVE YOUR OATHS. COME WAKE MEN. MEN OF THE PHEONIX YOU ARE CALLED TO SERVE YOUR DUTY TO YOUR KING. COME FIGHT ONCE AGAIN!_" And with that their was a huge surge of energy and a single beam of light shot up into the sky and Maggie lowered to the ground she turned picked up her bag and left the room. Her lights too fading out as her friends had not so long ago.

All around the world men and women suddenly came to life renewed with energy. All of them felt the call of their master. They all knew where he was and what was going on they all ran to their homes and got their horses and their equipment. Their families to grabbing items for the trip for the families of any member of the Phoenix army held the same mark and pull. Even men from the army of the King now only a couple of miles from the fort of Melduke ran to the call of their master they ran to join their master.

In the heavens and another realm Meldukes men got ready the gate now open calling them to join the fight for their king their leader their commander. The brother of Melduke assembled the men of Meldukes army and prepared for a new age in which they might once again serve their master for world conquest.

Chapter 9

The King had seen the light of the phoenix and knew that might be a bad thing he needed more men and luckily had more. Secretly he had sent men another route and were set to join him within hours from now. Close to 90,000 more men were set to arrive and he knew that when they came even the mighty Phoenix couldn't win. He would have victory one way or the other. He wouldn't let wolf get away with embarrassing his family. He ordered his men to get within half a mile of the fort his scouts had reported was built now and then stop. Once there he would wait for his other men and then attack the fort.

12 people in a distant land now moved forward heading to the light of the Phoenix they had seen. These 12 men and women were led by Bree she was the leader of Red Cell who were Wolfs closest friends they were his personal gaurds until the time of the spell then they were set free to do as they wished for Wolf hadn't wanted to see them not be able to be real people Wolf had known that his friends had already done to much for him so he let them go free in his old realm and had created an alternate realm to their liking mush like the past when they had not been his friends so much and with less technology then they knew. Then Wolf had left to destroy those who had killed his parents secretly they had left their realm and had snuck aboard Wolfs ships as he came into this realm. Here they kept far enough away so that Wolf wouldn't know they were here; however, they maintained close enough to know what went on in the army of the Pheonix. They were around over 3000 years ago when Wolf had banished magic and had known that he could call upon his old troops at any time so they prepared for that time by discovering anything that they could and in the end found the power of the Dragon Knights or the Dragoons. They each took the power of one of the ancient spirits of the dragons and amazingly they still had their power and they also found many other objects to take to their friend when the time came. Since then they built up their power and soon to their knowledge surpassed the power of any dragoon before them. So Wolf unknowingly hadn't taken all the magic, for they had discovered that some magic would never go away. It made sense that it couldn't ever all be gone for if it did life would cease to exist. They had discovered this because they thought about the reasons Wolf had been able to bring magic back. Now they moved magically aided to help the armies that they could feel assembling the spirits gave them the power to feel the call of someone who had sent out the call and it had been Wolfs guide Maggie who had done so. She had called upon her powers of the guide to help Wolf so they decided it was the time. They were Wolfs friends and nothing could stop them from being so. They would forever help Wolf in his time of need.

Melduke landed on the ground now looking in his prime as he had been 3000 years ago. He could feel all the energy about him and could feel life in himself again. He looked young and very strong, he held a presence that no man could possibly hold unless they had his kind of power. Bouslani and Shelan the closest to the Power he had unleashed looked stronger and looked like they had more life then earlier. Wolf could sense the flow of magic throughout the world once more and could feel an enormous amount of power opening letting something through into this realm. He knew it was his army and knew what that meant. His guide and wife Maggie had taken her powers and had unleashed his men. He should have seen that coming though. He had known that she had the power to do whatever it took to help him fulfill his Prophecy and that even meant to the point of stopping him from drawing her powers. So she had kept them it mattered not to him he would win at whatever the cost. He couldn't let his Cousin win for he would destroy everything that wolf had balanced. Magic may not be complete in the world but anyone within 20 miles of him could feel and use it if they knew how. He would not let magic get free completely for there was no counter balance to control it. If there was another wolf wouldn't have worried about pulling all magic to him. He walked up to Bouslani and said " well this is the end I am sorry I couldn't teach you more but my cousin is after me now and we must fight." Bouslani nodded then turned as his sister came up from her raid. "Miska" he said she rode up smiling on her beast her and the beast bathed in blood " Hi Brother" she said as they hugged. Their reunion however was cut short for something made a noise inside the fort.

Everyone turned to the direction of the noise and drew weapons and power about themselves. A rider on a beast similar to the one Miska was on came walking along. Slowly others came from the edge of the fort to stand behind the first one. The lady in front looked at them all then spoke " My name is Lady Heila I am the leader of the psychic tomb. We are a group devoted to the development and use of Psychics and know of who you are." Melduke spoke " okay lady Heila I have heard of rumors of your existence what is it that you want" she stared at Melduke and then at Miska and said " we have come to claim Miska she is in our Prophecies of being the one who will meld magic with the users of Psychic powers. She is also the one who could meld with the great king of the ancient beasts of the mind. This is all part of our Prophecy and we wish to get her so that we may train her better." Melduke laughed a great laugh that shook the ground he stopped abruptly and said "then you don't really know whom I am do you?" Heila looked at him and responded by saying "you are Melduke wise hermit" Melduke looked fleshed with anger and yelled "wrong I am Wolf once and still the last great holder of magic and you could never train her as good as I. I have lived for longer then the mind can comprehend and you are nothing compared to me." Heila backed up as he yelled and was taken back by the statement she looked completely surprised and very pale. She managed to stammer out "y…you …are Wolf…ho…. how is that possible, you disappeared I am sorry we will leave at once great lord." With that she turned to leave but Miska took her beast at full speed to block the path. " You will go no where Lady Heila for you will stay here to fight alongside all of us." She said Heila looked angered and said "we never involve ourselves in wars for we are not strong enough to do so if we die all our knowledge goes with us." Miska moved forward on her mount if you all die then so be it you shall not leave here unless you are dead or we have won this battle. Heila urged her mount forward to fight the chosen one obviously angry and so did Miska. The two beasts and people collided too fast for the eye to see and in moments Miska and her beast stood over Heila and Hers. "You will stay and fight for I will not allow you to leave and by right of your order as my beast has told me I claim right of domination over the order and that means you must do as I say unless any of you can beat me and the King of the beasts." Miska said. None came forward to challenge but all came forward swords drawn in the traditional salute and yelled " all hail master of the king of beasts." Miska nodded and they all put up their weapons and went to stand behind Miska. Heila now getting up with her beast bowed low and said " I am sorry my lady I was a fool to think I could defeat you may I have your forgiveness?" "Yes you may Heila." Miska said. Melduke came up to Miska and said " I am sorry I did not have time to train you in the ways of magic." "its okay master Melduke I will be fine without it the beast will protect me any way possible and I am sure they will to." Miska responded proudly. Melduke went up onto the stairs so that he could get a better look at his force now comprised of about 50 people. He laughed and yelled to the men and women in front of him "let my cousin come now and fight us, let him come for we shall be victorious!" with that he raised his sword out of the scabbard and into the air and gave out a loud war cry. The others followed in similar fashion. Their war cry could be heard all the way around the world amplified by the spirit of the Pheonix now illuminating the background as wolf let out his war cry. In the middle of that cry however something changed for there was suddenly two phoenix's in the area and one of them coming from Bouslani. Bouslani continued to get louder still his own voice being magnified by his own spirit. Suddenly both of the men with the Spirit in them burst into flames as the spirits became real. The spirits came to their hosts and a new light appeared. This light was one of the tree of knowledge it spoke to all there it said "you are the first of the warriors of the new age of the Pheonix. You shall all fight alongside the spirits of the Pheonix's. Soon the battle will come and you shall all be there to fight. This is a new age one in which you all will be part of with the courage of you men and women you shall defeat the king and his army until morning and then the rest of the brave troops will arrive even those who you thought long gone from the world will come back to help in this first epic battle of the new dawn. Now go fight the king for it will be a glorious battle." And with that the light vanished and the two spirits disappeared. However a red glow appeared over the two men containing the spirits. All the men and the women then turned without hesitation to go to the ramparts of the fort in which they had built to hold the king and his army.

Chapter 10

The kings army approached the fort that had been built to protect the defenders from a total slaughter. The king wasn't worried about it for his army was strong enough to knock down anything that 5 people could have put up in two days. When the king ordered the stop he heard a large war cry come from the compound. Loud enough was it to shake the ground where he stood.

It seemed to be from a force much larger then any ever heard by his ears. However the king knew that Melduke had no such army at his disposal now. For he knew that wolf had disposed of his armies long ago to free the world of magic. He looked around at his men and knew they were scared by the enormous sound but the king knew they gathered strength from him so he knew at all costs he had to be strong. So he walked towards the fort unafraid of the costs. He walked to the walls and looked at them. He pulled his sword and threw a strike at the wall. His sword came down and collided with the wood and bounced away. He could hear a ringing sound coming from the wall and his sword was cracked. "so you have ironwood Wolf well nothing will stop me so it does not matter what you put up to stop me I will kill you" the king shouted. He turned to his general and said "bring me another of my swords this time the sword of the dark lords will aid me." He turned his head looked at the wall and turned his head back and walked away.

Bouslani turned his head at the shouting that just came to him from behind. His sister rode up below the wall and said "Master Melduke men of your army have come from the kings side to join you about 150 in all have arrived!" Melduke turned and looked at the men walking to him, he could still tell who they were when he had been Wolf of the Pheonix army. They looked at him stopped kneeled pulled out their swords put the tip to the ground and a lone man up front said "my lord we have waited for your call and now it has come we live to serve you my lord please give us our first orders." Melduke looked at all of them carefully and said "you have all been loyal now we must fight till morning when the rest of the army comes and more shall come today and tonight as well and they will all help but we have a hard fight and I know you will all die if necessary and for that there is nothing to say rise men of the Pheonix rise and fight alongside me once again I want 50 of you to go with me 50 with my apprentice Bouslani and 50 with my apprentice Sarahi." The troops looked at Bouslani and Sarahi and then saw the soft glow of a phoenix behind Bouslani and bowed their heads the leader of them spoke once more "my lord another phoenix I see this shall be a glorious honor and as to the Female Sarahi the art of the mystical art of the sword is with her I see, we would be honored to serve them." Melduke smiled at said to Bouslani and Sarahi "just as I thought it would be." He nodded to his men and they moved to flank their commanders. Bouslani looked at the men and felt comfortable amongst them he knew they were amongst the best warriors of the realms and felt nothing would go wrong. He suddenly heard a voice in his head shouting at him it said "my brother the king has sent a force secretly to the opposite side of us and one of the mind beasts and their rider have said they are blockading a cave and are about to search it!" he quickly looked at Melduke and said "Master they've found the secret cave and are going to search it allow me to take my force and protect the cave." Melduke looked at Bouslani fear on his face and looked in the direction of the cave. he looked back and said "go quickly take it back from them and try to destroy the force coming from behind us." He reached in his side pouch and took out a small glowing orb. he handed it to Bouslani and said "take this it will take you and all your men to the interior of the cave where you will have to fight your way out go NOW." Bouslani turned around looked at his men and they along with him were gone. Bouslani looked back at the battle in front of him and sighed. He put his hand on his face and whispered to himself "be careful my son"

Somewhere in the Dark forest of Nashi the man from the distant city who was once Wolf's friend was now walking towards the secret cave where he knew there were men looking around. He had felt the intrusion in the cave and had then felt the magical transportation of men into the cave. he knew wolf wouldn't want to lose the cave so he went there to find wolf and help him there. He walked forward into view of the cave and men were running in shouting battle cries. He also heard the distinct sound of men dying and the screams of men shouting praises in the ancient Pheonix style. He walked up and as he got close men running in to help saw him and turned to fight him. He pulled out Excalibur and as the men got close he blocked the swords of his enemies. He turned sliced across a mans mid section and cleaved him in two. he pulled up blocked two more blows and with one stroke cut off both arms of the men who had just sent blows at him. Another strike came down and he dodged and cut the mans legs off cleanly. The man fell in screams of agony and the man now clear of enemies flicked Excalibur of blood and re-sheathed the sword. He looked for more men and saw none so he walked forward to the cave mouth where he saw close to 50 men cut down the last of their enemies and stop breathing hard from their recent battle. The man walked forward and all the men now stood up on alert weapons ready for combat if need be. The man looked at each and saw one carrying the armor of wolf and he looked up and spoke

"Wolf? No your not but I see the phoenix with you. Who are you?"

"I am Bouslani Apprentice to Melduke or as you know him Wolf I too have the power of the Pheonix and he sent me here to retake the cave. now who are you?"

Bouslani spoke with anger. The man looked at Bouslani and laughed "so the son of Melduke has come back to stand beside his father? So it has come the son shall go to the father as the prophecy has said. I Bouslani am the friend of Wolf and the second keeper of magic." The man said Bouslani was taken aback by this statement he hadn't known that the second was alive he had heard him dead but Bouslani in a hurry had no time to deal with such issues he had to get back to the fort and help Melduke with the coming battle he looked at the man and asked "what is your name?" the man looked and said "my name is Joey" Bouslani nodded and said "well we have to get back to the fort so come along and we shall take you to Wolf." Joey motioned for Bouslani to lead and Bouslani ran forward Joey fell in behind him and the Bouslani's men flanked them on either side.

Chapter 11

Maggie and Sheila now walked along the corridors of the ancient Phoenix citadel known as citadel Boulons. Beside them ran men of Wolfs old army. Many of them were from the dimensional gateway high up on the roof of the complex but still there were those who had been left on the planet. Most of the men were getting the last of the supplies held at the citadel but Wolfs brother and a platoon of men were with lady Maggie and lady Sheila following them to different places colleting items to which she would need such as her armor sword and her dress of the guide which would give her back full powers to do her job. She knew time was critical so she decided to run and when she did her escort kept up even now she felt the coming battle and she felt another now one to which she had not felt before… no scratch that one she had not felt in some time it had to be Wolfs friend for he was the only other with so much power that she felt. She got to her room ordered the escort to wait outside and motioned for Sheila to follow. She went in to her old room and went to the place where she knew her stuff would be and went to get it. She had almost reached the hidden panel when she heard Sheila scream. She turned to see what was wrong and saw Sheila collapsed on the floor. As she ran towards Sheila she saw the escort barge in weapons drawn looking for a target to kill when Wolfs brother saw Sheila collapsed he ordered for a secured perimeter and ran to go help Maggie who had just reached Sheila.

When he got there he asked "Whats wrong my ladies?"

Sheila looked at Maggie who was holding up Sheilas head and say "I felt a large pain in my head as if some power was just unleashed by someone." Maggie looked towards the direction in which she felt Wolf and tried to sense something. As she looked hard she felt four large powers one of them wolf the other distinctly Wolf old friend the man she knew as Joey and the other keeper of magic, who she had no clue was alive until today, and the other two powers largely weaker then Wolfs of Joeys but still powerful enough. She looked back and said to Sheila "its him it's the next keeper Wolf has found them and maybe has trained them but your husband to be has awakened and is now a Pheonix. So there are two of them now this is good. General take the men immediately we leave now, we have to get there or all is lost is the next keeper dies we must help them, get the men off now." Wolfs brother nodded got up and ran for the door leaving only four of the men he came with to watch the two guides and went to go get the men off. Maggie looked back at Sheila who was now sobbing and began stroking her hair and giving her soothing words for she too had done the same when this had happened to her but she had not had anyone around except for Wolf who hadn't understood the pain. Because he already had too much of his own to deal with so she had been alone.

The 12 men of Red Cell moved along even over open water nothing stopping them even cities or armies. They rode straight through them nobody would get in their way, nobody tried either they all saw that look of they needed to be somewhere long ago and that nothing would get in their way to stop them now so they rode on over 3 oceans and two continents to get to the place of Nashi. And now that they were in Nashi they rode on still even at the men running from the forest away from the beast that had killed so many of them. None of the men stopped or even looked at the 12 people riding in they just ran from the carnage. They rode on for about 20 minutes at full speed their powers aiding them in the forest giving them light and the ability to pass through the trees. Then they came to the army of the king, they all stopped and looked at the sight in front of them. Bree looked at each of her men and women and looked at the battlefield. She knew that they could go around or bypass the army with their powers but they wanted combat badly and they wanted to make a grand entrance back into the world and wanted to show Wolf their friend that they were still the deadliest 12 people around. So Bree drew her sword and turned her horse, which was not even breathing hard, she looked at the men and said "now here we are once again on the battlefield separated from our friend in need the one who wanted to let us free out of knowledge that we had done so much for him that he could not repay but still we came, came to this world where our friend had gone to find his parents murderers to help him in his quest. And now he needs us more then ever, we are his friends and he needs to know that we shall never leave his side. So let us ride and go stand by his side once more. COME NOW RIDE ON FOR WOLF!" with that she turned around and spurred her horse into motion she let out a loud war cry that they along with Wolf during the time before the spell had made up. They all followed letting out the same war cry and riding into action against the enemy of their friend.

Wolf looked out farther into the darkness at the sound of the war cry. He hated not being able to see through the trees so he waved his hand and the trees around the area for a mile disappeared. As soon as he could see he saw 12 people a women from the twelve leading a charge down towards the army of the king. He looked at the army and knew the 12 people coming to his aid stood no chance but knew that as his men they would fight and die valiantly. He looked closer at the army and saw the king his cousin look back at the twelve men and laugh. His cousin thought it funny that twelve men would even try to attack an over 9000 well trained and supplied man army. Wolf sighed at the loss he knew was going to happen of the men.

He stared as the men came on riding hard. He saw the initial impact of the 12 people against the line of spears and watch in amazement as the twelve people miraculously got through the spears into the inner of the troops. He watched as man after man was sliced down by the twelve people. He looked at the king who gave looks of interest at the fact of the people who he thought crazy surviving this long. Wolf watched as the twelve men made their way steadily forward killing any attacking them or in their way. He was watching intently at the skill of these 12 brave heroes and thought back and knew that these could not be his men for none of his men had been this skilled except for 12. He thought back and knew that wasn't possible for he freed them from service to him and now there were twelve here. It was all too much of a coincidence to him but he knew it wasn't possible for them to be here for they had no magical powers to transport across the realms. But yet still here were 12 men nearly each equal in skill to him with a sword. The only difference between those 12 he had known and these 12 was that these people had magic and the others had not. However, he felt it a different kind of magic one that…yes that was it these were dragoons and anyone could be a dragoon but the dragoons had died and even so they didn't have the pull towards him that anyone else in his army would have had. So yes these were men and women who came to him out of respect and a want to. The only question was who were they? Wolf kept pondering this question until he heard a familiar voice behind him. A voice that he had thought long gone. He turned around a there standing in front of him was a man he thought long dead. "h… ho.. how are you alive my friend" Wolf managed. Joey shrugged and said " I don't know honestly I tried but woke up 300 years later with all the same knowledge and power as before." Wolf looked puzzled and wondered how his friend still had magic. Joey saw this and said "come on Wolf you know magic can never disappear completely for if it did everything would cease to exist, the only thing that disappears is the want or need for it." Wolf lowered his head and said "sadly I knew that even when I tried drawing in all the power but I just hoped it could be different this time." Joey shrugged again and looked beyond Wolf. He moved forward Wolf moving aside to let his old friend watch. Wolf laughed and said "isn't it amazing how much damage they have caused, it really is quite fascinating but still I cannot figure out who they are because they are not mine they do not have the pull towards me." Joey looked at wolf then stared out at the 12 people making their way tirelessly across the battlefield towards the fort. He looked one last time and said "I know them their fighting style is the same. I…I have… fought against them before…, but how are they here you said that…that they were left in an alternate dimension…Wolf that is Red Cell. They are your men led by Bree come to your aid they snuck aboard one of the transports before you came to this realm and hid here until the Dragoon Spirits told them that you needed them." Wolf looked at Joey then out to the field and said " why? Why did they come here? they were my friends and I released them from service because it was the only way I could repay them for all that they had done for me." Joey looked at Wolf and said angrily "Wolf you cant just release friends, and they don't need or want payment in return for services they are your friends and will never leave you until death comes for them or you." Bouslani came up and said "if they are your friends then we will get them master for that means you are their friend and you would never leave them to death when they were trying to get to you to help you." Joey looked at the Kid and said "well said those are the words of a leader." Bouslani nodded and then looked to Wolf who looked at them and said "we shall get them and bring them here no matter the cost. I will not leave my friends to suffer this fate. I don't care anymore about magic let it come." With those words the sky filled with red clouds and everything turned red. Wolfs eyes burned with flames and a giant sound like the sound of an enormous eagle came to their ears. The sky crackled with lightning and pillars of flame shot forth from the ground. And with one swift draw of a sword Wolf had his hand raised in the air. A single large bolt of lightning came down at the moment he had his sword raised and struck the sword at the point. Wolf began glowing blue and Joey by this time had his eyes closed and he too was glowing blue. Bouslani looked at them and then he too closed his eyes. He felt energy moving all around him more then ever before. He felt strange then like someone was watching him from far away. He saw two women sitting on the ground one was crying while the other was comforting. He knew their ages and knew that the older was Maggie the guide of Wolf and the younger was his guide Sheila. He felt her pain and felt sorry for her he used what he knew of his powers and sent soothing images and such too her. He knew that she was to be his wife but didn't know how. He relaxed some more and created an image of himself and walked over to the two women.

Maggie was comforting Sheila when she felt a large upsurge of power in the room. She looked over and saw a man who was wearing the armor of the Gods which is what Wolf normally wore. She felt that this was not Wolf and then immediately knew who it was. It was Wolfs replacement and Sheilas husband to be. Maggie looked at Sheila and said encouragingly "look its your husband to be here in this room. He is here to comfort you. Sheila still crying looked over and saw Bouslani. His image was as real as if he was there standing in the room. Bouslani walked over and crouched next to Sheila. He slowly stroked her hair and said "its okay don't worry all will be fine I am here with Wolf and he has taught me well. I know how to use some of the powers he has taught me. I know we are in a fight but all is well an unexpected but welcomed group of friends form Wolfs past have come to his aid. The group is Red Cell and they were his bodyguards and most elite troops before he came to this realm. They will protect us so don't cry please. I am sorry for this but there is nothing I can do to stop this. I wish we could have met sooner, I am sorry for this truly sorry." Sheila Moved and hugged Bouslani who with no hesitation hugged her back kissing her cheek at the same time. They hugged for several moments more and moved apart. Sheila smiled at Bouslani who smiled back and put his hand up to wipe away the remainder of the tears. She put her hand over his as soon as his hand touched her skin. Bouslani smiled more and so did she. As soon as she let his hand go she said "Thank you Sweetie for being here I love you and I will be there soon please stay safe." Bouslani smiled and said "I will and you stay safe through the battle too I will meet you at the center." Maggie smiled and said "good, this is very good, now before you leave Bouslani I need to know is there any other Sorcerer there with you because he is the other holder of magic." Bouslani thought for a moment then looked up eyes wide "you mean Joelani, he is the only other Sorcerer here except for Wolf, Me, and Joey. It has to be him, I shall tell Wolf and Joey as soon as they complete the Magic Resurection spell. This is good to know that we have yet one more power on our side." Bouslani said excited. The image started to fade and he said "my power is not yet at full so I cant hold this much longer I will see you both on the field, and be safe especially you my darling." And with that the image faded into nothing. Maggie looked at Sheila and smiled. Sheila quickly hugged her and said "quick let us catch the troops I wish to end this now, my husband is waiting for me and needs me." Maggie looked at Sheila and said "now you are thinking like a guide of the Magic Holder, let us go and finish this." Maggie finished now surrounded by white light. She moved to her stuff picked it up and said "now we are ready." She looked at Sheila and now noticed a glow of red about her. She smiled and knew that Bouslani was protecting her with a magic shield. This was how things were supposed to be and everything was in place for the first battle of the new age.

Bouslani pulled out of his trance to find himself laying on the ground surrounded by Wolf Joey and his friends. Wolf smiled and said "good your alive you must have used a lot of energy with whatever you were doing. By the way what were you doing?" Bouslani sat up rubbed his head and shook it to try and get clear of the pain then replied by saying "I was talking with my future wife and guide Sheila and your guide Maggie. They were in Boulons citadel and the troops, your troops master were leaving to come here. I also discovered some good news too." Wolf and Joey looked curious and Joey asked "well what is it man?" Bouslani looked at Joey and then at Joelani and said "him" pointing to Joelani "he is your replacement sir Joey." Joey looked at Joelani and said "Figures!" Joey and Joelani it should have made sense to Joey but he hadn't thought about it Joey got up and signaled for Joelani to follow him. He took Joelani over away from the group and they had a conversation. Wolf helped Bouslani up and asked "there is a link of some kind between you and your guide what is it?" Bouslani looked at Wolf and replied "I don't know I didn't use any spell that I know of all I said was to be careful to Sheila." Wolf smiled and said "you put a spell of protection about her without knowing it that is why you got knocked out for a second be careful with your powers if you think something it will happen if you are not careful. But in this sense it was all right to do so I understand your worry." Bouslani nodded looked to the battlefield at the 12 people fighting out there and said "well are you ready because here I go." And with that he jumped over the battlements and landed on the ground sword in hand. Wolf startled at the jump took a second to realize what just happened and then drew his sword and jumped down with Bouslani and his men followed right behind followed by the masters of the mind beast. Bouslanis friends looked at Bouslani now in the midst of battle and smiled they would not leave him alone so they too jumped along with Joey and pulled their magic or powers around them to protect them and to fight their enemy.

**Chapter 12**

Bouslani his sword drawn moved to fight the first person in his way a strong brute with a great sword and plate mail armor. He dodged the mans sluggish attempts at a head strike easily and cut at his mid section. The lover of the god sword cut through the fine armor with ease and sliced cleanly through the man severing him in two. Bouslani moved quickly to kill as many men as possible so as not to be over whelmed by the forces in front of him. Soon he had lost track of the men he had killed and just moved with the flow of everything. He parried mens swords as best as he could but even when he did their weapons mearly scratched his armor. He wasn't really worried about getting hurt in this battle. He soon after saw wolf and Joey pull beside him, the three of them worked their way easily across the field. As Bouslani looked back he saw the men they had collected creating a corridor to make sure that the three men and the twelve people they were trying to save would have an escape route. So Bouslani turned back unworried about what would happen to him if they had to retreat suddenly. Bouslani took a cut at a soldier whom came suddenly into his view only to find his sword blocked. Bouslani tried again but it was again turned. He turned knowing that this was going to take all his attention. He turned knowing that Wolf and Joey could handle this battle. As he turned a sword came down suddenly from nowhere and hit his armor. Bouslani was surprised when the sword cut cleanly through his armor and hit his chest. The magic in the sword as Bouslani could feel was enough to overpower even his armor. Bouslani stopped as he saw as much as felt the sword rip from the armor to come down again only to be blocked by another sword. "Get him out of here now" he heard Wolf shout. Bouslani slumped to the ground and felt suddenly tired. The last thing he remembered was a set of unfamiliar arms grabbing him and him being jerked violently by something very powerful.

Wolf had seen Bouslani get hit and moved to block the enemy sword knowing that the sword which had hit him to be magical. Wolf diverted and his attack and moved to fight the man whom he knew was his cousin. He shouted for someone to get Bouslani out of the battle and saw Bree on her horse plow through the last few enemies in front of her and grab Bouslani to take him to the fort. Soon Wolf saw all the remaining Red Cell members go past and looked at his cousin and smiled. Wolf took a bow and smiled then said "another time cousin another time."

As Wolf retreated so did his men and the kings troops thinking themselves victorious moved to attack the retreating forces. Wolf used his magic to leap over the fort wall into safety. Joey who was already over the wall then used his magic to transport magically all of Wolfs troops over the wall into safety. Wolf went immediately to Bouslani whom he knew was unconscious. Wolf smiled to Bree who intercepted Wolf to get some orders. Wolf looked at her and said "that sword which my cousin has was the sword of the Darklords we must kill him. How he got that sword I know not but he is very dangerous if it recognizes him as its owner. He may be able to summon the demon armies of the Under if he deems it necessary. Send two of the team to go take command of the remainder of the army on route to my side." He told her. She nodded and motioned for two of the men to take off immediately. "sir it feels good to be back at your side once again." Bree told him. He smiled grabbed her shoulder in friendship and then hugged her. Yes Wolf thought to himself now at the end of all things it was good to have them at his side once again. Wolf slapped Bree on the back and pulled away then went over to the place in which Bouslani lay. Wolf could not help Bouslani for the magic in the sword would not let him. For all Wolfs power and for all Joeys power they could not help. Not even in concert with each other could anything be done. No it was pointless Bouslani needed the Guide or he had to do it himself. He had to find his way to recovery. Hopefully the spirit of the Pheonix would help him. Wolf needed to fight off this army at his back somehow but without Bouslani it would be harder. His cousin was annoying him now and that was never good. Wolf reached his hand up and summoned the Staff of the Gods. It was the most powerful magic item besides the swords of the gods. If combined with the swords the staff became a double bladed spear with more power then even Wolf could comprehend. Wolf could never find a limit to the weapons power in the killing field or the field of magic. It was however not for that reason that he called upon the weapon now. He needed to provide some protection for Bouslani for the oncoming barrage of arrows in which Wolf knew was to be coming soon. Wolf said the activating word for a spell of protection and a white orb surrounded Bouslani. "Good now he is safe from any enemy" Wolf told no one in particular. He turned to regard his forces and told them "my cousin will soon send volleys of arrows to try and kill us all without actually facing us. We will be ready though for we shall send out volleys of our own. I need all of you to use your magic against the king during a….." Wolf was cut off by a large roar of men from an opposite direction. A man on watch shouted "INCOMING ENEMY TROOPS FROM THE REAR!" Wolf immediately ran to the wall to see how big this force actually was. He ran up the stairs and saw a horrible sight a sight of nearly 90,000 men running for the walls.

**Chapter 13**

Maggie could feel the sudden jolt as someone of great power suddenly fell. She looked over to Sheila who was now hunched over in extreme pain. Maggie now on a horse rode closer to Sheila. This jolt obviously came from Bouslani. She put her hand on Sheilas back and asked "what is wrong?" Sheila looked at Maggie and said "Bouslani has fallen, he's not dead but he has fallen. I feel that he has been hit by some magical object which has hurt him physically but has also put him into a sleep where he is lost." Maggie at the sound of that suddenly swayed on her horse. The only thing that saved her from falling off was a set of familiar arms. She looked up after fainting for a moment to see a member of Red Cell slowly setting her down. A look of great confusion was all that Maggie could do express her astonishment. The man smiled and helped her up. "We snuck aboard a transport vessel and came here before Wolf could close the gate. Then we wandered collecting skills and becoming great swordsman. Then we became adventurers to wait for the day when Wolf would need us most. Once Wolf drew in magic we went searching for any magical items we could find. We ended up becoming strong and found the Dragoon Spirits. We then bonded with them and they led us to many of the ancient relics from magic. All of which we stored in a secret Dwarven chamber whom we made friends with on our journeys." Maggie was obviously surprised at the extent which they had gone to help Wolf. "So some of the mysterious rebel murders, were they done by you?" she asked. The man shrugged and said "we did what we could to help without actually ever being seen. We kept in contact with Wolfs brother and many members very high on Wolfs roster. It wasn't hard because none of them were plotting against him so he never found out. Besides he would have never found us even so." Maggie shook her head in amazement and said nothing. As she walked away she stopped knowing that he had been with Wolf so maybe he knew something about Bouslani falling. "what happened to Bouslani or the young man who fell nest to Wolf?" she asked "oh you mean the next keeper of magic." He said rather bluntly. "How did you know that?" she asked even more intrigued at how much Red Cell and its member actually knew. "we have been keeping track of the next keepers for nearly1200 years now. It started when we came across a man who kept trying to do magic but couldn't. he told us he knew magic existed but that someone was holding it all. It seemed all too good a story for someone who coincidently was nearly 1000 years old. We dug around Boulons and found some tidbits of information as to your whereabouts and then snuck into your library to find out the rest of the information. When we got back to the place where the man lived he was dead after having been put in stocks for being a fool and trying something not real. He was the laughing stock of the town. So we went around looking and found the next keepers. Each time we tell them they die and are reincarnated. We knew that Bouslani and Joelani were keepers but we also knew Wolf was nearby so we dared not go near the village to keep track of them so we sent messages to the village elders and sent them sums of money to keep the kids busy in the woods and hopefully run into Wolf so that he could teach them." He told her. He turned around to go and find his partner and the Commander of the Army Wolfs Brother. "if you have further questions Lady follow me I must find Wolfs Brother and my partner so we can get him updated on the Current situation. Maggie stood there contemplating how these 12 people could possibly get into her library for it was protected from all intruders and only a guide or someone allowed into the books could read the Prophecies. "one last question Derek, what magical item did Bouslani get hit with?" she asked rather despratly. "the Sword of the Dark Lords Lady before I left Wolf had put a spell of protection on the boy to keep him safe from harm during the battle. Wolf knew that the boy would have to find his way back before any of his wounds could be healed. I only hope that the boy does live for if he doesn't then there will be no one left to teach him. Wolf will more then likely be gone after this battle so the only person left would be you and with Wolf gone you lose immortality and your powers." He said. Maggie nearly collapsed at the fact that they knew so much about her, Wolf and the keepers. It was just too strange that these few could collect so much knowledge. She followed Derek and asked "how did you guys live so long during your stay here what happened to all the technology that you held?" he stopped turned around smiling then said "as for all of our technology let us just say that we are the last of the holders of anything from the last great age besides Wolf." He kept smiling and turned to go up to the front of the lines. Maggie stopped only moments later as soon as she realized what he was saying. If it was true then some of her prophecies now made sense. She now realized that Red Cell was bound to serve Bouslani and then later another keeper. They were to live forever until the time when Wolf was reborn. Then they would die and the process would start all over again. One thing was for sure though if they didn't die and weren't around during Wolfs childhood then he surely would have committed suicide in his teens. Then the World would be doomed to suffer for all eternity. It was all a careful balance in which the Gaurdians of the magic during the time of the repression then it would all be to waste. Every person Wolf knew needed to be there or else Wolf would not do the things in which he did. Even those who would kill or harm the ones he loved were needed because they made Wolf into who he was. So it should have been no surprise to her that they would have come no matter the cost. One way or the other they were his friends and they would never leave him. She sighed laughed a little and turned to see the head of the Phoenix Priests Ashlia. Maggie frowned at the sight of her for they never really got along much but only dealt with each other. "What is it now Ashlia?" Maggie said with little interest in what was going to be said. "The other Phoenix it seems as if it is helping the new keeper." Ashlia told her. "really that is interesting Wolf never had this kind of a bond with his. Get more information and see if you can help it help Bouslani." Maggie said now with great interest. Ashlia turned away not wanting anymore of a conversation with the guide. Maggie though was now intrigued for if the Phoenix was this in tuned with Bouslani then it means that Bouslani might be better then Wolf ever was. Bouslani would not have half the same experiences as Wolf but that was for the better. For Wolf was prone to his emotions and for that reason was slightly psychopathic. As much as Wolf was really great at his job he could have been better if some people in his younger life had not made his life hell. The breakup of a girlfriend in high school had hurt him bad. Hurt him to the point where he couldn't function at anything. He had fallen apart for nearly the rest of the year. The only thing keeping him together was the thought that one day he would make everything in the world right. The thought that one day he would become great and solve the problems of the world. When he did become great though he found more problems then he had expected and in the long run fought only for himself. After his breakup he could no longer love any person. His only love became the fight, the feel of battle. However there was a sub interest there. He wanted to die. Die to take away the pain only he couldn't, something kept making him survive. Something had kept him alive for a reason. Only he still never loves and he still looks for death at every turn. He is not afraid of it, no he wasn't afraid he worships it Maggie thought. That was why Wolf was and is great. It was a sad thought but a man who worships death, does not fear it and therefore has nothing to lose. So in that case he gives everything that he has to life and his interests. He wasn't afraid to live his life for that reason, he could do anything he wanted, providing of course that his morals and honor would allow such acts. Wolf had in his life many times had to change his codes. In his high school he had to rewrite what he believed for after his breakup everything that was Wolf, everything that Wolf believed had failed him. So Wolf had to restart, it had been the hardest part of his life. But in the end he got revenge on those who had turned on him in the aftermath that had followed the breakup. After that he only went up never looking back. on Wolf had gone to victory over all obstacles in his way. The last problem with Wolf, Maggie told herself was Wolfs memory. He could see every moment of his life clearly. See and feel every person he had killed. Remembered all the bad and no good. For somehow in his mind he couldn't see the good, only the bad. It made no sense to her but somehow whatever it was that was there, whatever it was that was Wolf. For Whatever purpose he was supposed to fill he could only remember the bad. He hated society and mankind for that reason and had thus set out to make everyone at peace. He had accomplished his task after annihilating his home world in the last great age with a horrible weapon. Then he had set about making all the survivors who he had saved from the planet the same. She had to get to Wolf before he did something rash she thought. She now saw that Derek was talking with the other member of Red Cell, Kallisa, and Wolfs Brother Joshua. She sighed and a tear came to her eye for if this was the end then she would soon have no purpose. She would grow old and die like a normal human. That was sad for never again would she be at Wolfs side protecting him from himself. Now at last though if this was the end she could gain peace once more until the time when she was needed again to guide Wolf.

**Chapter 14**

Wolf ducked quickly as an arrow flew past his head and another came towards him. He sliced another from the air and still in one motion had time to kill yet another soldier in the kings army which had scaled the wall. Wolf and Bree were now the only ones atop the wall fighting to regain control of it. The rest of the fighting was going on below within the compound to regain control of it as well. They had managed to overrun Wolf and push down all but him and Bree. Wolf backed away as he sensed rather then saw a volley of arrows fly in his direction. The man he was fighting thinking Wolf was retreating pushed his way forward at got hit by the arrows dropping him instantaneously. Wolf had no time though to worry about whether he was dead or just very wounded because another two men came up to fight his. Wolf drew his second sword and blocked both hits and sliced the two men in half with one motion. Wolf turned his body slightly sideways to avoid a quick thrust from another direction and then cut off the mans head. Blood flew everywhere as the battle raged on. The fort walls were slick with it as Wolf, Bree and the remainder of Wolfs forces killed many of the attacking men. The smell to those who would care was horrific. Some men had been burned by spells and the stench from some of the was nearly unbearable. It mattered not to any of those men and Women in battle for they were to intranced in the fight to care. Wolf had to watch hi footing for there were so many men on the ground that he was walking on corpses with every step.

After nearly an hour of fighting the fighting ceased and as many men as were able retreated back to a relatively safe distance. Then Wolf heard another horn, he knew the signal it was from the other side of the fort signaling an attack from that direction. Wolf had just finished the last man still standing when he looked over and saw men climbing over the walls. He looked down and saw many of his men still dealing with men from the last attack. He saw Bree running to try and get at least someone on that wall to try and keep it from getting archers on it. If they took it there was no way that they would survive. Wolf jumped off the walls with both swords in his strong hands. Wolf used some magic to boost his speed to get over there quicker. He could use his magic to destroy this army but then the gods or fate might not allow him doing so. It had happened before and it was probably the same case now with what the tree of knowledge was saying. Oh well he thought for even so he would win. Wolf looked at the sun and saw it only about 3 in the afternoon. He had to wait till morning before his troops would arrive he just hoped that he would not fail before then. He looked down and cut down the first man in front of him.

Bouslani walked a long path, only seeing a few feet in front of him. He could see the path a long ways behind him but he couldn't see anything beside it or a few feet in front. He had walked for what seemed days. He was nearly ready to give up when he saw a burning object in the distance. Soon afterwards he heard the distinct sound of a Phoenix. It came towards him and stopped about ten feet in front of him. Bouslani wasn't sure how he saw it from so far away when he couldn't see anything else that far away except for the path behind him. Bouslani looked at the Phoenix and concentrated he knew that he could speak to it. He tried hard but couldn't seem to do it. He kept trying though until a voice came into his head. "don't struggle, it only makes things harder. The reason you cant get out is because you are trying to hard, that is what the sword expects. You must concentrate less and bind with me. It is the only way to get out of here, come bind now together we can break free of this curse and get back to the battle in the world. Bouslani reached out and touched the Phoenix knowing that it could not hurt him. When he touched it he felt its warmth and soon he felt energy flowing through him. He felt so much magic now, more then he had when magic had been released into the world once more. More then he had felt from Wolf. The Phoenix screamed its cry and so did Bouslani. Suddenly there was a blinding light and a flash. Bouslani could here his scream no more, but now only the scream of the Phoenix.

Wolf heard a loud scream from the area where Bouslani was. One that he recognized as that of the Phoenix. He sensed much magic, so much magic, too much for a Phoenix more then he had even sensed off of himself of his friend Joey. He saw Joey look over and stop his combat to see what the sight was. Wolf looked at Joey who looked back scared at the feeling he was getting. Soon even their enemy had stopped to hear the rising scream of the Phoenix. Wolf sensed the power growing even more with every moment that passed. They all watch the flames come from the ground engulfing an area within 50 feet of Bouslani. Wolf then felt his spell break which was a shock to Wolf who afterwards felt extremely dizzy. Still he concentrated though on what was happening on the ground before him. Wolf thought that maybe Bouslani had lost and the Phoenix was dying. Wolf saw a flash and Bouslani dissapear in it. Wolf at that instant bowed his head and saw Joey do the same as the screaming died down. Then moments later there was another flash and out of it came a Phoenix of enormous power and size. Wolf looked at it and felt more power coming off of it then he knew it should have. There was a moment as the Phoenix unfolded its wings and there was before him a Phoenix nearly the size of Citadel Boulons which was nearly 8 miles in total area. Wolf smiled at the sight as he knew now that Bouslani had succeeded in freeing himself from the curse. Then there was a huge wave of energy as Wolf sensed the Phoenix preparing to throw some sort of magic. Wolf felt it draw in an abundance of Magical energy and then release it into the air and the ground as on solid huge beam of light. Wolf knew what was happening finally. This was the same spell Wolf had performed to bind with his Phoenix. Though now it was much more powerful.

Maggie stopped her thoughts at the feeling of this enormous power rise. She looked over to where she felt it coming from and watched for some sign. She felt a power rise to something even greater then Wolfs. She gasped as she felt the power nearly explode. Then she saw a beam of light rise up and felt the earth shake where she was. She closed her eyes and felt around for an answer, after a few moment of recollection she realized that Bouslani was in a spell of binding. She opened her eyes and ran over to Sheila who was now swaying at the feel of what was going on. She quickly grabbed Sheila before she fell off her horse and set her on the ground. "he has done it Sheila, Bouslani has managed to bind with his Phoenix. He has begun his quest now we must reach him soon." She said smiling and very enthusiastic about the matter. She looked over towards Joshua and shouted "WE MUST GET THERE FASTER, SHEILA MUST BIND WITH BOUSLANI BY TOMMOROW EVENING!" Joshua nodded and turned his horse to look at the line. He needed to make his speech now to the men. "my brothers men I ask you now, ask you what you think of your lord." He said. along all the line from every man came the resounding shout "WE THE MEN OF WOLF WOULD DIE FOR OUR GLOURIOUS EMPOREOR WOLF KEEPER OF MAGIC AND LORD OF THE PHOENIX." Joshua nodded and said "we must ride harder now for wolf is in more danger then ever if you truly love your emporeor then follow me now and ride at all speed to Wolf and victory." All the men shouted their praise and began running. Maggie put Sheila on her horse and got on hers. She had to keep up with the army to make sure that they would get there in time.

**Chapter 15**

Wolf looked to all the men beside him staring at the spectacle before them and realized his moment to attack and kill as many men as possible to try and throw back the assault. He looked out to the outside of the walls and saw the king starting to rise his men out of the drawing spectacle. Wolf didn't have much more time if he wished to try and throw off the assault from the walls. He lifted his sword and struck the first man in front of him. His partner looked over and gasped. The man tried to raise a voice but was cut down. As he died he screamed drawing the attention of several more men. Wolf knew he couldn't kill the all before they said something so Wolf brought up his swords and let out a loud war cry amplified by his magic. At that moment the Phoenix let out a giant wave of energy, blinding light and extreme heat. Wolf was knocked unconscious as the wave passed over him.

Wolf woke up to the sight of Bouslani and Bree kneeling over him. Bouslani cracked a smile and said extremely sarcastically "Look who's sleeping on the job now." Wolf smiled and put his hands out to have them help him up. They did so and Wolf looked at the ground for his swords. In the pile of bodies he had trouble but eventually he found them. He picked them up and looked out at the sight of all the men out in the field. Wolf only then realized that it was night. The king had set up torches and was having his men ready for another attack. He was obviously just waiting for a sign that Wolf was still alive. Wolf sighed at the waste of this entire battle. He looked over at Bouslani who nodded and said "without my Phoenix I would never have gotten free and I might be dead now. Though I never expected to feel that much power flowing through my body. Is that what it is like everyday for you master?" Wolf looked back at the field again. Only this time he could see movement as the king moved through the men to see for himself Wolf. Wolf only looked down and said "yes that was what it is like. Though it appears that you are by far more powerful then I was or ever will be. I am at the end of my ability and that you……you will be more powerful. It seems as though fate has chosen me for a task at which I was to gain so much power only to teach someone who will be more powerful at a job which must be done b someone of extreme power. It appears that fate has chosen you to complete the cycle of magic and to be the powerful one to complete its task. I am sorry you must go through this but I will tell you only this. Make the decisions you think best and then live. Live your life to the most. Don't be afraid to do anything for fate will not let you die until it has what it wants from you. Experience the world and then take power and complete your task. to which I failed to accomplish." Bouslani looked at his Master sympathetic of this point and said "no master you did not fail you were just not meant to complete the task to which I must venture on. You completed your task you did not fail. You put yourself too high master for you have no more tasks in front of you. Finally it seems as though you may have peace while someone else takes your place. You have had to deal with too much in your life. Now it is time for you to relax, for all your life you have dealt with the worst life has had to offer. You were great and still are. However this time I shall make sure that your name echoes in history for all eternity. I shall take your black book and with it I shall cast magic about it. Magic to which the world has never seen. Magic which will make the book indestructible. I shall have put in peoples minds the stories of your power and of your life. Forever shall you reign supreme as a power in the world. People will worship you in the future. They shall call you God and in your name they will do great things." Wolf looked at Bouslani now thinking back on his past. When he was on earth there was a being named God. In his name people had done great as well as horrible things. The United States of America as it had been called was his home country. This country was based upon this god. The religion to which was mostly believed in the country had been one called Catholicism. Wolf thought and finally realized the truth of matters. Wolf was god during that time. He was then born in a human form and had to go through a harsh task to put people back to where they were supposed to be. Only it was doomed to fail and he must then start over. He laughed a good laugh to which he had not had in some thousand years. Why he thought must this be his fate. If it was then he would complete it only to laugh at the fact that fate could not stop him. No matter what fate had put in his way he had won and had moved on. It could not tame his skills for they were just too great for fate. Bouslani looked at Wolf laughing and he too laughed for this was a glorious day. They stopped laughing a few seconds later and got back down to business. "What shall we do now master?" Bouslani questioned. "hmph" he said "this if it is the end for me I shall go out in style. I sense that the king has sent for reinforcements several days ago. I think that they will arrive in an hour or so when they come the king will push another attack our way. This time from both sides at once. He knows our numbers now and he intends to take full advantage of them. We must however hold them off till morning once my men get here there will be a glorious battle on an open field. His army versus ours. One final battle to settle our matters right now." Bouslani looked at the army in front of him stirring waiting for the signal to attack "How many men has the king sent for master?" Bouslani asked. Wolf answered by saying "the remainder of his army. In full a full 800,000 men or more." Bouslani's jaw dropped at the numbers and said in exsasperation "how will we ever defeat an army that big?" Wolf smiled and said "my army is nearly twice that size if they didn't leave the full garrison of 1 million men at Boulons Citadel." Bouslani nearly fainted at the size of the numbers in which they were talking about. Joey came up behind him caught him and said "don't worry boy at least your not dealing with my army which numbers to as many as 5 million men. However many of my men are spirits and other such magical creatures of vast quantities." Bouslani looked at both of the men and said in shock "this is all just insane what happened to you guys that you had to go this far?" Both Joey and Wolf looked at each other and smiled. Wolf finally answered after a few moments and said. "We had a little argument in the past involving armies with more then a trillion times that number we kept so many men to protect ourselves from each other. It is funny now that all is ending that we finally are at peace. Oh well I guess we all mature with age." Joey only smirked his evil grin and said "you haven't seemed to mature yet you still keep at least 4 women in your chambers Wolf." Wolf only smiled and said nothing. Wolf recalled his past especially his teenage years back on earth. It had been a tough time at his school in a relatively small town compared to some standards of the day. Wolf went to a private school in which he was forced into some tough spots especially during his senior year in high school. A girlfriend who was now the head of Wolfs priesthood had dumped him. She had told him that nothing they had done mattered except the sex. It was not a pretty sight afterwards. He had made things more a mess by writing some nasty words. He gave the "diary" to her and she had gone to the administration with it. Wolf had vowed some payback but had broken down. He didn't understand how but it seemed as though all life was over. He had nearly brought down many of the people whom had turned against him. Ohh he had been very close to doing something. He was only one word away from destroying everything that she was. Only he broke down first and then had nothing. He had burned the last of his bridges for the year. He could have nearly destroyed at least 20 people with one word. The school had thought him insane at the thought that he could do such a thing. They believed he was too much of a good person to do something. They had been dead wrong. Nothing they could have done could have prevented the collapse of nearly the entire freshman class of the time. Afterwards he could only look at he. Look and see a women whom he loved. Look and see his failure to her. Look and see how much of a horrible person he was. She called him a pshyco after the note. Yes he deserved it but it hurt so much. All he wanted was for her to accept him again. Yet she couldn't, she had not the will to do so. Soon after the note he wrote this script.

This is to whom I love

The one whom I would give my life to

The only one whom I have ever truly loved in my heart

The one who caused me to see myself a failure.

The one to whom afterwards everything meant nothing

The one to whom took everything that I had

The one whom I stayed with

Stayed with her despite the fact that I had two other women ask me out

Women whom I knew had feelings for me

Women whom I have since lost contact with

This is for the one whom i stayed with

The one whom I turned down three well paying job offers for

The one whom I gave my entire life to make happy

The one whom took that not caring the entire time

I look now and only see failure

I look now and can only stare at never talk to

I look at her now and see how much of a horrible person I am

I look now and see what I should have

I look now and see myself

See myself as a rotting corpse

See myself as a hideous monster

See what no one wants to see

See what no one else can see

See what I truly am

See a being not worthy of life

See a being not worthy of anyone

See a man whom just wants to seek death

From this point on I dedicate my life to death

Dedicate my life to the killing of people and the search for death

Dedicate my life towards what no one likes

Dedicate myself to that horrible object

Dedicated to killing

Dedicated to

To

To

Nothing

Wolf now looked back and cried out loud "WHY, WHY, WHY MUST I SUFFER SO MUCH PAIN. WHY MUST I BE THE ONE TO BE A MONSTER. WHY MUST I SEEK DEATH. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE. WHY DID SHE LEAVE. WHY COULDN'T I BE DEAD ALREADY. WHY CANT I JUST BE NORMAL. WHY CANT SHE LOVE ME. WHY, WHY, WHY." Wolf then collapsed crying at his past. Hating himself for her. Hating himself for hurting her. Hating himself for everything that he was. Hating himself.

**Chapter 16**

Maggie heard the cries clearly, as if she had been there right next to him. All she could think about was him now. She couldn't do anything to help him here and for her it pained her to see that so. She closed her eyes and a tear formed. Formed for Wolf whom she had almost never known to cry except for about that one instance. The one point in his life where he actually hated himself for doing something. She had known how much that had hurt him but he had never been in the mood to discuss it. The dealings that Wolf and Ashlia were strained even now. Now after nearly 150,000 years they were still strained. She never fully forgave him for the event. So he never really forgave himself for that either. They only ever talked about business never personal things. She often had other men in her room to comfort her after dealing with him for anything. He after dealing with her though would go up to the top of the main tower at Boulons and cry. It pained him so much to do that to her. He would have committed suicide for that except for the fact that that no one would let him. Everyone kept pressuring him to live. So he did only for them though. It was quite a sad time for Wolf and she couldn't have done anything to change that moment. If she could have she would have done so already. Something always seemed to block her powers whenever she tried so she had stopped trying to do anything about it. His life had been hell to deal with during that time and even now it still caused him to fall apart. His life had come crashing down shortly after and now it still sometimes did. All he wanted was to make things up between them. That was the only thing he asked was for her to forgive him. That was all he wanted he didn't care if she was a friend or not just a simple acknowledgement that she had forgiven him. She looked around tears still in her eyes. She looked mainly back at Sheila who was at this time asleep. Maggie smiled at the thought that Bouslani and Sheila might have a better life then either she or Wolf. She smiled at the fact that Wolf not having to deal with the harsh world in which Wolf had grown up would never have to experience such ordeals. He would be stronger for never having them. she looked up at the night sky and pleaded with fate "please fate let him be all right, he has had much hardship in his life let him get past this. Let her forgive him finally. For that is all that he wants. He has done so much for you already please just give him this one thing." Maggie looked down and wiped the tears from her eye and closed her eyes. She needed sleep for when she awoke she knew that there would be a fight at hand.

Wolf after a few moments wiped the tears away as he sensed a moving in the enemy ranks. The remainder of the kings forces were here now. Wolf got up shrugging off any help given to him and looked at the forces which were just arriving. Wolf braced himself emotionally for the battle. He could have no weakness in this fight. Wolf summoned about him all his rage and hate for himself and called upon the phoenix to make him inflamed. In an instant he was alight with fire. His swords too were now on fire. This would be his last battle he knew so he comforted himself at the fact that he still had his phoenix powers. Bouslani looked at Wolf and knew what was wrong. He had seen all of Wolfs past so he knew that Wolf meant to try and die in this fight. Bouslani summoned the Phoenix to himself and it came in the form of a flaming sword. Wolf grabbed the handle and tested it. It had no weight at all. It was only a material object created by the phoenix to give him a weapon with which to fight. Bouslani looked out now over the troops and heard the horns from both sides signaling for the attack. All the men and women in the fort knew that there would be no reprieve from this assault till morning. They shrugged off the last waves of weariness and drew their swords. They were all prepared to die if necessary. No one here would even think of running or giving up in this battle. They all, well trained hardened men and women would continue fighting even as their last drops of breath were leaving their body. They knew their duty and would unto their last all of them die for their duty.

The attack came as Wolf knew it would. All the men and women in the fort watched as nearly one million men ran towards the walls. Wolf sensing a long battle drew his powers and launched a volley of magical spells at the kings army. He saw men burn and fall. He smelled the horrible smell of burning flesh and hair. Still as they came more magical volleys came from those in the fort who could use magic. Bree summoned to her the spirit of her dragon named Demon hawk. The dragon appeared behind her and spat its fire from its mouth. The fire came in the form of a disease which rots the skin off of anyone the breath touches. Men fell to the flames of her dragon. Only moments later the remainder of the Dragon Knights also had their dragons summoned. Men fell to all the flames. Still however the army came to kill Wolf and all in the fort. Some panicked but were soon annihilated by the magic coming from the fort. Bree stood watching the incoming enemy army and closed her eyes. Their was a swirl of dark forces as she transformed herself into a dragoon, which is what the Dragon Knights preferred to be called. When the dark forces cleared Bree stood in magical armor, which protected her from most attacks both magical and physical. The other Dragoons took this as a signal for them to transform also. Soon all of the Dragoons present except one were all in their Dragoon form. The one who wasn't was Wolf. The only reason for that being that he wasn't sure how the magic of the Phoenix and the Dragoon would interact. Wolf was extremely careful and for that he didn't use the Divine Dragon spirit that he held in his possession. Bree didn't care either way because she knew Wolf could take care of himself and if he felt the need to summon the Divine Dragon spirit he would. She was not afraid for Wolf and she never would be either, nothing in the world could make her afraid for Wolf. She was his friend and his subject. They saw each other and were treated more as friends. None in Red Cell would ever say that they were afraid for Wolf. It was a simple thing for them and being simple meant no fear ever.

Joey watched his friend launch a massive magical attack on the army running towards them. He watched as the men burned and then decided it was time for a magical assault of his own. He closed his eyes and summoned to him a dark spirit dragon from the depths. Joey was the master of the Dark Dragon Spirits from the Underworld. He had spent his entire life mastering the creatures and eventually he did. He had perfect control over them; he controlled them all except for one. That one being the spirit of Bree's Dragoon Spirit, for only a Dragon Knight could control that dragon. It had been given to the original Dragoon whom died protecting Wolf nearly 3000 years ago in the Final battle Wolf ever fought until now. Joey told the Dragon what it should do and it did it with great efficiency. It gave no second thought at the order the Joey gave it. Within a minute and a half despite the enormous Magical barrage which was sent at it the first men from the army hit the walls ladders rising to the tops. The Dragons and Magicians continued their work and soon however they knew that men would get up the walls for the army was too great for this few to keep them off the walls. Joey looked over to Wolf who raised his hands and watched as the sky then turned red and balls of fire came from the sky. Joey smiled and said "nice trick Wolf wasn't that the same spell you used when you killed the Demons during your ceremony." Wolf only smiled and then looked at a man who came up on a ladder right in front of him. The Man burst into flames immediately and fell igniting the clothing of several men below him as he fell. When he hit the ground he exploded scattering men, and metal fragments everywhere. Wolf looked at Joey and said "I just thought that one up." Joey liked the fact that he and Wolf were able to create spells in a single thought. Sometimes they could come up with some very interesting combinations. Some though just didn't work as even magic had its limits. Joey looked back in front of him and sliced a mans head off who just topped a ladder in front of him. As much as Joey liked magic sometimes it was just more fun to do things the old fashioned way.

**Chapter 17**

The Goddess Kaitlin looked at the scene below and cried for Wolf. She Was the Goddess of the Rangers also known as Melikki but could do nothing to help Wolf. She knew in her heart that Wolf was doomed to fall. Yet as a goddess she could do nothing. She had thought about giving up her Goddess status so that she would be exempt from the laws yet could not bring herself to actually commit the ceremony. She stood in the circle now ready to say the words but only watched. She fell down crying not knowing what to do. She had known Wolf a long time but now couldn't help him. She had been his friend for nearly 150000 years. She knew that she must help him but to give up her goddess status to help him was sad. Would he be mad at her for giving up the station to which he had placed her. What good could she do she thought without her goddess powers she was really nothing. She had never been known to cry much but now was a different deal. It was too hard for her to deal with this. She looked again at the carnage and then came up with an idea. She thought about gathering the gods and having them perform the ritual of embodiment, which would give her the powers of a god without her actually being a god. Though the problem was if she over did herself she could draw too much of their power and kill them thus negating the powers. Though if she could pull it off then the benefits for her would be by far greater then just watching from her place amongst the Gods. She got up and decided that she would become the champion of the Gods and then go down and help Wolf. She goy up and sent out a call for all the gods to meet her at the meeting place of the Gods.

When the Gods had heard what she had to say the shouting commenced yelling that all the Gods believed they were indebted to Wolf and should commit the ritual. The only problem was that some believed they should choose someone stronger with more stature. The fighting went on for quite some time before finally the head God Herati spoke up and said "we shall choose Kaitlin for her connection to Wolf that will give her more strength then any man, god, creature, or being we could hope to find." No one opposed this thought and stayed quite. After a few moments of no God speaking Herati said " good now all of your prepare for the ritual." All the Gods got in a circle around her and soon after several moments of chanting Kaitlin became dizzy and lost track of what was happening. She was on a high of the power she was receiving from the Gods. After several more minutes she found herself kneeling on the floor surrounded by the Gods. Herati nodded and said "it is done Kaitlin now go help Wolf before it is too late." With that she got up and walked for the gate to the World below. As she was about to go through the gate Meldi the God of the Armor makers and Seldi the God of the weapon makers came up to her and said Lady Champion if you are to go down to the World below we request you take these with you." Meldi handed her a suit of Armor and said "this my lady is the Armor of the Gods Champion. We had made it some time ago in hopes that it would get used by someone whom would be worthy of being a champion. It appears that you are that person. With this armor you shall be protected and may never die so long as the armor remains attached to your body. Only the most magical of weapons may penetrate its magic." She took the armor and slid it over her and it formed to her body. She felt the power radiating through it and knew now that she was safe. She looked to Seldi who said "these two swords my lady are the twin swords of Shield Breaker. Both were formed out of the shards of the original Shield breaker and have all its abilities. Though they only have half its power per sword. Only the strongest of armor and weapons will be able to stand up to their power though. When combined into the same stroke on the other hand they have the full power of the original." He handed her the sheathed swords and she put them on. The armor connected with the swords and formed a holder and tightened around the sheath when it was inserted. "As you can see my lady you will never lose your sheath with the power of the Armor." Meldi told her. Kaitlin bowed to the great smiths and said "I thank you for your generosity with these our victory will be assured." She rose and turned for the gate going through the Portal to her destination. Herati sighed as she left and said "goodbye Kaitlin your service to the Gods will be missed." All the gods put their heads down knowing that she too after this battle was lost to the World. She had gone to do the final ritual before she too would move to the after plain. There she would finally be able to rest until the time of Wolf rose yet again. They all knew that at some time or another all their times would come and they would do something to move on until they were needed again.

Kaitlin landed on the World right in the middle of the fort Wolf had built. Unfortunately for her she landed right next to Bree who without thinking swept with her sword. Kaitlin managed to dodge and move far enough away so that she would not be hit. Bree looked over not realizing how she missed and realized whom it was she swung at. Surprised to see a God she sheathed her sword and moved to greet her. Bree and Kaitlin were in the middle and thus in no danger so Bree got to her and said, "I thought Gods were not allowed to help by the laws." Kaitlin looked down semi depressed and said "I'm no longer a God." Bree looked at Kaitlin astonished and said "what…why…how." Kaitlin looked up at Bree with determination in her eyes and said, "I am the Champion of the Gods embodied with all their powers sent here to help Wolf." Bree smiled at this and said "well then Champion I will hold you no longer go and do your business while I get on with mine." Kaitlin eager to get some action ran off drawing her swords as she ran to help the men closest to Wolf fight the men already on the Wall.

When Kaitlin reached the Wall she immediately engaged the closest target and did a quick slice searing completely through the armor skin and out the other side. She used her other sword to block a blow coming in from her side. The enemies' sword collided with hers and shattered on impact. The man wielding the sword was thrown back over the wall by the force of the magic directed at him. She did another series of cut killing several more men in the process. She soon reached the lull around Wolf and ran in wanting to hug Wolf. Wolf turned hearing someone coming behind him and turned to see Kaitlin of all people. He was taken aback for a moment and then moved his arms to embrace her. He had not seen her in some time and now of all times he felt comfortable. Out of all the women whom he had dated his senior year in high school she had been the best. All the others one of whom had been Ashley he had fights with and they had turned on him. She however had not. He took both his arms and hugged her tightly. He loved her in a sense. Not as a lover but as a companion or friend, even a family member. Out of all the people he knew her and his Brother Joshua were they only family he had. Of course there was his son but then again he wasn't really his son. It had been long since he was his son but the power came from him so technically that made his the father. He felt calm now for the first time in a while. Even in the midst of this battle he was calm, and that to him was all that he could hope for in all his life. They stood there with the battle raging around them just hugging one another, as people would do if they haven't seen someone in a while, or are in need of comforting. No man came within the circle close to Wolf for they knew they would lose if they were an enemy, if they were friend then they knew Wolf could handle himself. After nearly a minute of just standing there they pulled apart and looked at each other. Wolf smiled at her and said "I'm glad to se you again Kaitlin. It has been far too long." Wolf sliced at a man who came thinking that in the heat of this could sneak up on Wolf and kill him for his lord. He had no clue as to how good Wolf really was. Kaitlin looked at Wolf and said "I gave up my god spot to be an Embodied Champion so that I could come and see you again." Wolf looked at her kindly and smiled some more "I'm glad you did Kat it makes me happy to see you once again. I wish that we could have been together more but alas this is the final battle. I realize that I will go on after this and that many people will also go with me. I know that my brother has two more years before he goes. Yet you many years separated from me will go with me to the next plain along with Maggie and many of my men who have been with me for quite some time. I don't understand though how it is that Red Cell with its members all being my age or slightly older are not to go with me. It is a question that I have sought through this battle and have still not come up with an answer. I don't understand why they after all they have been through still have more work they must do." He said. She looked at him and said "they accepted the task of helping the new keeper get settled into his position before they moved on. They did it in respect of you not wanting your son to have to go through the troubles you did. They were there the day he died remember, and they could have done nothing to stop it. So they feel some semblance of regret and a feeling that they must make up for something that they failed to do long ago." Wolf nodded his understanding and sighed. I only wish that I could have given them some peace long ago, I guess though it is their choice as to what they wish to do. I cannot control them for they are my friends. As much as I would have liked to see you remain a God I knew I could not control you so this was your decision and now that it happened I'm glad that you made the choice to come down here to be with me one last time. The remained staring at into one another's eyes enjoying the moment. They stood there for many moments just wanting nothing more than to be alone now so that they could just hold each other and remember the days that they had spent together. Instead they knew and felt the circle closing on them and she looked down sad that the moment was now past. Wolf lifted her chin up and said, "don't be sad Kaitlin there will be another time for us to enjoy life again. I will make more of an effort to please you next time we have a moment." She smiled and said, "thank you you've always been a good friend and I'm glad I was here in your life to see you." With that she turned around as a man came up to attack her and cut him in 6 pieces. Wolf watched her for a moment more wishing he had more time to please her, then turned around and went to work on several enemy soldiers on his side. He knew that they would more then likely not have another chance to please one another. They had never done anything of a sexual nature but as far as Wolf was concerned that wasn't a very big issue between them. He thought that they both had wanted it but neither of them would ever admit to that because they had made an agreement long ago that, that sort of thing could never happen because of the age difference. In their childhood time it would have been deemed wrong. So they didn't do anything. Even as they grew and both were past the age where things such as four years mattered they still kept apart from that sort of thing. It just wasn't a part of who they had become in each other's eyes. Wolf enjoyed that because sometimes he realized things like that could just get in the way of relationships. So Wolf didn't bother with trying to do anything with her. He just let her go on as his friend and really nothing more. They cared about each other way too much to worry about those kinds of things and so Wolf knew that nothing would ever happen. As he cut down another man he looked back to her on the other side of the circle they had created. She with her two swords whose magical radiance he recognized as the shards of the god sword Shield Breaker. The sword he had broke was remade by the gods and forged into two swords. Wolf saw men fly from some of her strikes by the power of the swords. Wolf smiled again and was sad that this was all over now. He knew this was his time. He hated life now more than ever now that he and her were going to be nothing yet again. He and her would have no more walking on long nights in the Gardens of Citadel Boulons. No more talking and sharing memories from their long past together. He cut down yet another man with ease and looked back to the fight. He knew he could not think about it anymore for he might cry yet again. He hated crying but he had been through just too much pain in his life to stop the tears from flowing. The chip made him remember every horrible thing as well as every good thing that happened throughout his life. There had not been very many good throughout his life however being a man of war and conflict. Having been through so much killing he had piled up an enormous amount of deaths tied to his name. The chip in his head then told him the exact amount to be 3,872,221,690 kills throughout his life. It was an outrageous number but it was true. The chip never lied and besides the chip didn't control magic and magic is what his Diary was made from. The diary kept a count and it was the same number. Wolf sliced through another man and looked down seeing all the blood. He added another kill to his record and saw exactly how much blood was on the ground. The walls of his fort, the floor, and the ground were running streams of blood and the bodies of men acted as rocks or dams would to any real stream. He looked up and back to Kaitlin again and smiled. He was happy now that he thought about her again. He was happy that she was always there and always told him the truth. He had never had any problems with her. They had always worked things out by talking and never with an argument. They were perfect friends and that was the way both of them liked it or so Wolf thought. He never knew much about other people whom he cared for. He only knew about war and how to deal with people whom he really had no investment in either way. It was his trade to be able to understand people in conflict. It was what he was born to do. He loved the fight and as a result his life became the conflict. Wolf knew how much Maggie and Kaitlin hated the way he did things but they just kept to themselves. They would voice their opinion and then not say anything. If Maggie cared enough she would just use her powers to overrule his decision and just go around changing the outcomes of his decisions. She could control his powers to get the outcome she wanted and so if something were going to go terribly wrong she would just use magic to fix it. Kaitlin would in her way do the same but differently. She would use the gods to make the outcome desirable to both parties and so both her and Maggie worked closely and as a result could really screw up his decisions. He loved trying his hand at messing them up though by faking one thing and doing another. It was fun and for a man like him it was good to have fun at times. He looked back up and cut another mans head off and thought to himself again. He would just finish this battle and then think later now was not the time or the place. He needed to remain focused on the task at hand.

Maggie woke up to the sounds of a battle. She jumped up and nearly fell off her horse. She looked around at the army and took notice of their pace. They all seemed to be moving much faster as they got closer to where Wolf was. She glanced at the front and noticed that they were nearing the local village known as Nashi. It was a rather large village but then again Red Cell had paid the village large sums of money and resources to make sure that Bouslani met Wolf. So it made sense however what she didn't see was the forest that was supposed to be around. "Derek" she said "where is the forest you said Wolf was in?" Derek looked back and said "Well Maggie when we got to Wolf there was no forest. it was just gone. It would make sense to assume that Wolf wanted to see whom he was facing and destroyed it so as to give him an advantage over his cousin. The forest did block the view quite a bit I expect." He nodded to her and shrugged saying that he really didn't know what Wolf did with it and looked back to the front. Maggie lowered her head and then looked over to Sheila who was gathering some of her stuff for the battle ahead. She already had on her armor and weapons. She was just now getting some last minute items like arrows and other such items. She seemed to be happy. Maggie could only guess that it was having to do with the fact that she was going to see Bouslani soon. Maggie smiled because she too was going to see someone whom she cared for too. Wolf was someone whom she had not seen for nearly 3000 years and that was a long time for someone who was supposed to be with him for all eternity. She thought back again and saw some of the things they had done in their life. She came back to the now and jumped off her horse. She must prepare for the battle. She who taught her pupil should be better than that. Oh well it was all just something that was fleeting anyway she realized. She and Wolf were both more than likely going to be leaving for the next plane after this anyway. If she died then that would only be that much sooner that she would reach the gates. She really didn't want to die though so she decided to prepare thoroughly. She moved to her packs and grabbed all of her armor and weapons. This would be the last time she knew that she would see the equipment of the guides.

Bree killed another man with her powers. The power of the dark dragon was great and with it she took flight and swept down on unsuspecting men killing them with a single swipe. Sometimes she and the rest of the Dragoons would group together and sweep down together and completely wipe out a whole section of men. Arrows flew up at them only to miss the more agile Dragoons. They kept this up and were killing quite a few men. She rose up to look upon the battlefield. She saw Wolf, Kaitlin, Wolfs men, Miska, her cohorts, the Dragoons, Joey, Bouslani and all of his friends it was going to be a long battle from this height. The king still had troops standing around waiting for the others to move forward and get their chance at the fort. She looked and saw red running in streams all over the field. Wherever the life substance could run it did. She looked up at the sky and noted that the sun was fixing to come up. She turned to where the Wolfs army was coming from and saw them no farther than 2 miles distant. She looked down and saw Wolf. She dove down passing arrows coming at her and landed next to Wolf. "Wolf" she said "your army is about two miles away. We should abandon the fort and meet with them." Wolf looked at her and nodded "get the other men out first anyone whom cannot easily transport himself should be taken. Miska and her men will move away and ride around to meet the rest of the army. Since they are already out of the fort trying to soften up the enemy coming at the walls from the other side. Get close and use telepathy to connect with the beast and it will talk to her. Or better yet find Bouslani and he can get a direct link with his sister." He told her. As she flew off to get her assignment done Wolf moved back a little he quickly ran to get along side Kaitlin. As he came beside her he cut down several men with a single arc of his sword. "hello again been a few minutes I think. Anyway Bree is going to take everyone to meet the army which is a couple miles away. We need to get all of us closer on the walls so that we can be easily gotten to when the time comes to leave. I can get the rest of us off its only my men I'm worried about. Miska and her men will ride out of the battle and once Bree has all my men out we can get us out. So if you don't mind I must get to Bouslani over there. he looks tired so shall we push on." Wolf told her. "okay sure I don't care lets go" Kaitlin said. Wolf shrugged and began to carve his path through to Bouslani. As he did he looked over to Joey who was already moving to Bouslani. Joey had apparently gotten word of the plan and was enacting a plan to which also was Wolfs plan. Sometimes Wolf thought he hated that but then he thought more and decided that it was interesting at times. Wolf cut down some more men and wondered how Bouslani was holding out.

**Chapter 18**

Bouslani moved back and forth trying to hold several key points to his circle at once. Even with his training as a blades master his magical sword holding no weight and his armor not holding any weight, he knew he was tiring and fast. Sarahi was using her moves in coordination with his but he could see that she too was tiring. He was trying to defend his friends whom were already depleted of spells long ago. They were just really sitting there and when Bree along with another Dragoon came down to pick them up it was a blessing. It was hard enough trying to defend themselves from multiple attacks but to try and defend two others from multiple attacks was even harder. Bouslani knew what the plan was but he didn't know if he could get to where he could receive much needed help from Wolf or Joey. He dodged to the side of yet another blow and looked just in time too see a Dragon come sweeping down to breath its magical breath. Bouslani recognized it as Brees Dark Dragon and moved to get clear of the area it was attacking. He looked down to see all of Wolfs men out and looked over to the horizon to see them all being carried by someone or something. He moved Sarahi in time to have her too dodge the breath that came out. The Dark Dragon spat its acid breath and tore through the wall with its claws as it passed. It helped Bouslani out because now anyone wanting to get to them from behind would have to jump nearly 8 feet. It gave them some relaxation but not much. Bouslani looked over to see Joey coming to them. He was still however more then likely at least 4 minutes away. He looked to Wolf who was with a new addition to the fight and saw that they would more than likely reach him at the same time Joey did. Bouslani cut down another man and hoped that he could make it that long.

Maggie ha just finished putting her armor on when several men dropped down beside her carrying another man. as she looked at them and saw that the men carrying the others were Dragoons she heard the distinct beating of Dragon Wings. She looked to the side in time to see a dragon drop off several more people and then look to its knight for instructions. They immediately dismissed them so that the dragons could save their magic for the next phase of the battle. She looked to the front of the line and saw Bree and her Dragon coming over the horizon with another Dragoon. The Dragon went away with a wave of Brees hand and when the two Dragoons landed they dropped two more people. On of whom radiated power in Maggies eyes. She knew that this had to be the other keeper. She went over to talk to Bree when she noticed the other Dragoon who was with her Drop. Bree moved so fast that even Maggie couldn't keep track of her movements. She saw the Dragoon who she knew to be John. Bree when she caught the man looked at her hand and saw it stained with blood. Maggie quickly ran over hearing Bree shout out "John has been hit." When Maggie got to them the Dragoon Armor had been sent away by John and now he was in his regular armor. Bree was given cloths to stop the bleeding. "Damn it how the hell could he have been hit trough the Dragoon armor and his armor." Maggie screamed. Maggie knelt down beside John and began casting a spell of healing. She casted the spell as Bree removed it. Bree knew what Maggie was going to do and so she was prepared. When all was done the only thing that they had really been able to do was slow the bleeding, and cure most of the internal damage. It seemed to them that whatever had done it was obviously a well-made magical arrow. They all realized that the king must have found several that were lost during the Dragon Wars. Wolf had needed them to kill several Immortal Dragons. Some had been lost and Wolf thinking them not important enough to look for. That was until the time during his final battle 300 years ago when the original Dragoons had been killed by Dragon slaying Arrows while defending Wolf. John while in the Dragon Knight state was highly susceptible to these arrows. So it was reasonable to believe that the king had in his possession several of these arrows if he knew that the dragoons would be around. Maggie knew that Wolf would have to kill the man who shot the arrow and take the antidote that he carried. Maggie knew that there was an antidote because the magic in the arrow gave the man who fired the arrow and antidote for every shot that hits a dragon. It was made to bribe dragons into cooperation but Wolf had never kept the antidotes so unless he killed the man who shot it and get the antidote John would certainly die. They needed to get Wolf here and fast though.

Wolf took a second to glance around and see if all of his men were out and noticed that they were. He used his magic too see if Misha and her band was out and discovered that she was so he made the call that he needed to go now. Wolf quite possibly taken out the entire army with the help of Bouslani, Kaitlin, Joey, and Sarahi. However he knew both Bouslani and Sarahi were almost to the point of not being able to fight. They had been fighting for hours now and they had not had the experience to be able to fight this long. Wolf, Kaitlin, and Joey were guided by more magic then Bouslani and Sarahi had time to get so they could fight longer nearly forever. Bouslani and Sarahi were still fighting though so he had to get them out. He pushed on sliced through the last of the line blocking him from Bouslani. As he tried to push forward more he realized that the wall in front of him had been obliterated. He looked down to see men pouring in from the break and looked across to see an eight-foot jump with Bouslani and Sarahi on the other side tiring rapidly. Bouslani reached past two men to grab Kaitlin and throw her across. She landed much like a cat being that she had learned the ability long ago before she became a god. Prior to being a God Wolf had known that she was a ranger/thief. She acquired the ability of magic somewhere along the line and soon had gotten a reputation for doing things much like a cat. She got the ability to climb or simply jump heights and grew claws much like a cat. She had, had a fascination with cats since childhood and it only made sense that she had gotten the ability to be more like a cat. As she landed she looked across to Wolf and frowned but then looked back to Bouslani and Sarahi as Wolf pointed in that direction. When she realized that Wolf had counted on her cat like ability to get her across to help Bouslani she got up and ran to help the two kids hold the line. Wolf turned around and launched a fireball to clear the way for a few moments so he could get enough room to jump across. He ran back a few steps and then turned around. He hesitated only a split second to remember a couple of spells for the just in case plan, then he ran forward gathering a lot of speed. Before he hit the break he was up in the air. He glided across the air nearing the other side of the wall. He managed to land on the other side but slipped and fell sliding past Kaitlin into a group of men. Wolf quickly got up and looked to Joey who coincidently was right next to him. Wolf had managed to knock enough men down that Joey and Wolf could get through to the other side of the line. They both nodded to each other and ran past the men who were trying to get up. They managed to get through and Joey immediately pulled Bouslani and Sarahi from the line and took their place. Bouslani nearly collapsed but Wolf caught him and stood him up. He did the same for Sarahi as she was pulled out and then closed his eyes to draw the Phoenix to him. He raised his hands and a pillar of fire came down from the sky to engulf him. Joey looked back quickly and nodded to Wolf knowing that Wolf even with his eyes closed saw the motion. Joey knew that Wolf needed the time and that Joey had to give it to him. Joey was going to have to find his own way out and luckily he had that way. He looked over to his Dragon who was still causing quite a bit of trouble in the middle of the Fort. He saw that the Dragon was doing quite well at creating a killing field around itself. Joey then looked back to Wolf for a second and watched the Phoenix take shape. Joey then looked back to his Dragon and watched as a lone man came up and took a slice at it. Joey nearly laughed until he watched his Dragon scream out in pain. Joey snapped aware that the man who was attacking his Dragon was the King. He took a second and discovered that the King was using the Sword of the Dark Lords. Joey screamed as his Dragon fell. Joey finished killing the man in front of him and turned around to face Wolf who was just finishing the Phoenix ritual. Joey looked to his side and grabbed Kaitlin by the arm hugged her and said "well Good Bye for now, I will see you in our next life." Kaitlin looked at him and nearly broke out in tears. "No you can't possibly be thinking of going against the king he will kill you please come back and let Wolf and his armies fight the King." She begged him. Joey only shook his head and said "I must he killed my pet. He killed my Dragon. The Dragon that has served alongside me since before the Spell of time shift. I can't let that go; I have no choice but to fight him even if it means my death." He hugged her one more time and shoved her into the heart of the Phoenix where Wolf would be able to hold her and get her away from this area. He watched as the great beast flapped its wings and slowly rose off the ground. Joey watched as arrows came to kill the beast only to burn up when they got too close. Joey waved to his friend one last time and knew that Wolf knew what he was doing. Wolf was his friend and had been now for many thousands of years. Joey knew that it was sad but he refused to cry. It was no use and only made him weak. Joey looked away as the Phoenix went off in the distance and walked off the ledge, throwing people aside with magic as he walked towards the king. As he got close to the king an area cleared around him. The King turned around and Joey swung his sword.

Wolf landed in his Phoenix form and let go of it. Kaitlin, Bouslani, Sarahi, and Wolf all appeared as the form of the Phoenix died away. Maggie watched as Kaitlin dropped to her knees and began to cry. Wolf lowered his head and put his arm on something to lean on it. Maggie sensed that something was wrong. Even Bouslani and Sarahi lowered their heads in silence. Kaitlin cried more and Maggie looked around to the Dragoons who seemed to keep their mouths shut and lower their heads in silence. Maggie looked around to all the soldiers who took off their helmets and lowered their heads. Maggie looked around and then used her magic to look into Wolf. Inside she saw sadness, the sadness enough to cry only she discovered that Wolf refused to cry because that was not what he would want. Maggie didn't understand and looked deeper. She kept seeing Joey and soon began to realize that it was about Joey. She reached out with her powers and then suddenly felt a sharp jolt as though something powerful just collapsed. She soon realized when she felt the power fade what was wrong. She used her powers and realized that this was definitely a sad day. She closed the link and lowered her head in silence. "So comes the day when the mighty warrior of the Dragons shall fall." She said to no one in particular as she recited the words from the prophecy. All heard it and knew she was saying the ending to a prophecy. Bree raised her head and drew her sword; she raised it in the air and shouted, "all hail Joey king of the Dragons, the man whom only one man could equal. We shall all see you again in our next life. ALL HAIL JOEY KING OF THE DRAGONS." Wolf looked up and drew his swords next he crossed them over his chest in a salute and raised one hand up in the air "ALL HAIL JOEY KING OF THE DRAGONS" he shouted next. Soon all were drawing their weapons and joining the cry. Even Maggie and Kaitlin who was crying only a moment before got up wiped the tears away and joined the cry. They shouted even as a beam of light shot down over the fort and then disappeared. After a few moments of this they all re-sheathed their swords and Wolf ran to Maggie and gave her a hug. Maggie while hugging Wolf looked over and saw Bouslani and Sheila embracing tightly. She smiled and knew that maybe this day would not be so sore a day after all.

**Chapter 19**

The king looked at the now lifeless corpse of one of the men Wolf left behind. He didn't understand why the man had stayed when Wolf could have easily have taken him along. The king bent down and parted the mans Cloak and found a necklace of a dragon holding a black orb. The king was taken aback at the necklace, he understood now who this was. The man with the necklace was the infamous Dragon keeper. He was the other keeper of magic; the king understood now why the man had stayed. He killed the mans Dragon. The king closed the mans cloak and took the mans sheath, and then his sword. He sheathed the sword knowing which sword was in his hand. He knew that Excalibur was in his possession. He would not use it though for he had too much respect for a dead man to do something like that. Excalibur was more than likely the better of his two swords now but the keeper had died trying to exact revenge. The king knew what that was like so he would return the sword to Wolf and would also send them the body of the keeper in a well-made coffin. He would give the man the respect that a keeper deserved. Even when he killed Wolf, thought the king he would give him a grand procession into the halls of Boulons and into the Royal Burial Grounds there. He may want revenge but that didn't make him a man without respect for the two strongest men known in history. The king looked back to his second in command "bring me the flag of the Black Dragon army and make me a supreme casket with which to hold him. Then build a wagon laden with Gold trim and many extravagancies. This man must be given some respect." He ordered to the officer who looked at him curiously. "but my lord is he not a man of Wolf?" The man asked. The King looked at him with an evil eye "no, no this man is not of Wolf he is the other keeper. The man whom led Wolfs allies the Black Dragon army. The only man capable of possibly equaling Wolf in magical power." The king said in sorrow. The officer snapped to attention, saluted and pointed to three other men and went off to complete the king's orders. The king looked back down at the man and covered the keepers face with his own cloak.

Wolf pushed Maggie away slightly and went over to Kaitlin. He hugged her and also Maggie at the same time. He was happy to have these two here now and after all this it was definitely necessary. He after several moments of this pulled away and turned to Bree whom was standing behind him. John was leaning on her, trying desperately not to show his wounds. Wolf looked at John and said "John I know what happened however there is nothing I can do right now. I thank you for taking that arrow for me." Wolf went up to the man and gave him a hug as a friend. They both understood that John may die and so they did this. Wolf had served with the man for nearly 250,000 years and it had always been great for them. John was the silent type but Wolf had always understood him. They just connected and so they worked very well together. Wolf was happy to have served with the man through this life. They finished hugging and pulled back to look at each other. "I will serve you to the death" John said. "As will I" Wolf finished. It was an old saying that had brought them together in the first place and now it seemed fitting to say it now. Bree came up and said "I will to serve you to the death" then the rest of Red Cell followed. Wolf looked at these twelve individuals and bowed to them. "It has been such a long time that we have served this life. Too long for me, but for you it will be longer still. You asked to serve my son and I thank you I only wish that there was some way I could pay you back." he said. Bree only shook her head and said, "Wolf there is no need for you have paid us back by helping us in our times of need. It is you whom we should be trying to pay back. You have saved our lives many times without thought and we have not yet been able to make up for that. Wolf no matter what just remember that we will always be here with you." Wolf smiled and shrugged not knowing what to say.

Wolf had just finished curing some of the wounds that he could tend and was now on his way to the command tent to make ready the battle preparations when a scout came riding up. "My lord we have seen the king. He is bringing a wagon laden with gold, carrying a casket draped with the flag of the Black Dragon." he frantically said. Wolf calmly looked at the man and said "do nothing and allow him entrance into the camp. He cannot do anything by his honor. And he is not bringing enough men more than likely to even attempt anything." The scout saluted and kicked his horse into motion again, heading now for the direction the casket was coming from. Wolf walked to the command tent and motioned for Red Cell to come out. Wolf stood there hearing many of his men from the lines in the direction of the casket arrival drawing swords and kneeling putting their swords in front of them to salute the fallen Joey. Wolf watched the casket slowly come over the hill and come into view. The king had beside him only his guard and was in front showing no fear at coming into the enemies' camp. The king knew that Wolf would not attempt to do anything at this time. Wolf was worried too much about honor and this ceremony was all about the honor of three men, Joey, the King, and Wolf. If either of the men attacked now it would be considered a disgrace to himself and to the fallen man. So both knew well that nothing in this ceremony could be done to harm the other. Wolf watched the Procession proceed in his direction with not even a single thought of betrayal going through his mind. He also knew the King was thinking the same. Neither of them could afford to let something go wrong now. Wolf looked at the king as he got off his horse and came towards Wolf. As the two men neared each other they both bowed simultaneously. Their motions both perfect as though they had practiced this before. Both knew that even the slightest of mistakes could cost themselves much honor in the eyes of everyone including their own troops. Wolf stood up at the appropriate time followed closely by the King as the ritual dictated. So far everything was perfect and that is how both wanted it. The king came close and put his hand up in the traditional salute of honor, which was a hand across the chest, and bowed again. Wolf after the king was finished Wolf did the same and still all was perfect. The king motioned his hand to the casket and bowed slightly yet again. Wolf moved and stopped beside the king, turned his head to the king and bowed. Both thought nothing at this point but completing the ritual. They both moved off their strides one and perfect. Neither gained or lost an inch to the other. As they neared the casket both moved to separate sides of the wagon. Both stopped when they reached the end and stood their not moving. Wolf waited as Bree and Kaitlin came in behind him. The king too waited for his aides. After the appropriate amount of time Wolf lifted his hand to the casket. He grabbed the handle and waited yet again for 5 seconds to pass. Once passed wolf lifted the casket. The weight lifted off the ground and all the people holding it carried it to a designated spot Wolf set up. They walked for some time through many men. All of them drew their swords and did the traditional kneeling salute. After nearly a mile of walking with the casket they came to the alter Wolf had set up for this ritual. They all stood in front of the casket waiting for the next part of the ritual to commence. Wolf waited with the utmost patience, in the side of his vision he saw Ashlia. He looked back to his past at her without showing it then came back not wanting to think of her again. He now waited for Joey's head Dark priestess to come. Wolf was also friends with her and had known her the same amount of time as he had known Joey. He knew she would come because he knew that she was aware of his death. As a result of knowing that he sets up this alter to draw her here so that she could take Joeys body back to his citadel where he could be entombed there. He now sensed her magic creating a portal and then looked back at her past. She had once been known as Jen but then magic reappeared and she became his head Dark Priestess and had changed her actual name to Deminus. Wolf came back to the present and sensed the portal ready to open and watched as her form wearing her traditional black spider dress of the Dark Priestess. It was the complete opposite that he had made for Maggie. It was nice but totally evil in its nature. However she wore it very well and had become the person she had always dreamed of becoming. Wolf and all the others around him bowed to her. She in turn nodded signaling for them to commence with the ceremony. After doing so Wolf and the king moved along with the others to a set point in which Wolf knew would be a carriage as it was called by most people. Wolf knew it as the same because even though it was a carriage that moved by spider legs it was still a carriage. As the ceremony proceeded both sides performed well exceptionally without a single fault. When it was all over though and Deminus had gone with Joey back to his Citadel the king asked to see Wolf. Wolf then turned and left the king right on his heels. Wolf walked into his main tent and once he was sitting on his throne he then preceded to talk with the king. "What is it that you want." Wolf said not asking but already knowing. "To meet you in battle my dear Cousin. For centuries you made the rest of the family suffer while you and your friends retained high positions and lived however you wanted. We as your family were forced into menial positions while all of you did as you pleased." The king said sounding pretty annoyed. Wolf looked at his Cousin for a moment and then said "suffer is a very interesting way of putting things. Especially since my family was all put in positions of keeping my lands as my highest lords of 'Government.' My friends were in high positions in the military not the government." "Yeah cousin but they could and did take control from us as they pleased. On your orders that they when it was deemed necessary they could override any order and command but your own." The king proceeded to say. Wolf looked at him angrily and the king knew he had missed something all those times when he was young man. "I sent them all those times I and no other! My friends would never do that to my family! When I sent them to take power it was always with a note telling them of the situation letting them know that I expected trouble and that a close friend of mine would be in the background to ward off trouble! My close friends were thought to be directly connected to me and as a result trouble had a way of disappearing when one of my close friends showed up! Do you even know how many armies my friends kept away from your door, do you? Each time they came it was because either there was a threat of assassination or a threat of an attack on one of the places my family held for me! If an army did show up their job was to only provide support and lend ideas of tactics to my family never to dominate them, I cared for my family too much for that to happen to them! You just don't understand you never did even then!" at that the king just turned and stormed from the room angry at the fact that his cousin had once again managed to slip out of the situation using the facts that he knew were true but just didn't want to hear. It was hard for the king but he did it somehow. He knew with all his heart that his cousin had been wrong and he right he had decided long ago to defeat Wolf to show him he was wrong. He was a Blades master and that meant to him that he would fight for what was right. Only the blades could tell right from wrong. If the king was right then he would win if Wolf was right then it would be opposite. The king just desperately hoped that he was right. The king left the encampment moments later leaving the wagon for he had no more use for it. Wolf later came out of his tent saddened at his cousins thoughts. Kaitlin came up to him and Wolf wrapped an arm around her and said to the wind and her "so he wishes it to be so." He turned his head to Kaitlin smiled and pulled her a little closer, he always smiled when she was around him.

**Chapter 20**

Wolf got up off the ground where he had been all night. Kaitlin had long since fallen asleep and Maggie had never been around Wolf the night before a battle was to commence, she had always taken the time to prepare herself for the battle. She had always hated these battles but she knew that it was necessary because of what Wolf was. Wolf hated himself for putting her in these positions but he had never had a choice, and she had always expressed no regret for these situations because she knew her duty. Kaitlin stirred as Wolf moved and Wolf looked at her as she woke up and smiled. She seeing his smile returned it and then got up to prepare herself for this coming battle of the last old age. She and he were on their last days at best on this plane, Wolf had a little trouble with this idea but he also found it calming. He looked back again to Kaitlin and smiled "no" he thought "this will be all right with me" Wolf had known people whom had moved to that next plane and when he had summoned several they had said it was great because they were at peace and if they wanted to talk to someone they knew in their life they could. Wolf found the thought soothing and went back to gathering his armor and weapons. He picked up his chest plate and looked at the Phoenix emblazoned on the center. It was a symbol that even today people took seriously for the appearance of the Phoenix was connected to him and if it were to appear anywhere in the world people would panic. It was taken that Wolf would come and then he would save everyone whom was innocent of anything. Wolf had always been popular with the people and so if anything connected to him were to be found any noble or king/emperor would have the article removed and destroyed if possible, if not it was hidden in the cellers of the keeps of a secluded fortress where it was often said it would dissapear from the kings lands. Anyone caught carrying a relic of the Phoenix in many lands was simply executed. Wolf hated this idea that he could cause so much panic and death but he knew he was doing the right thing when he did it. Wolf was a protector of the innocent and as a result he was loved by all of them. The people were what Wolf was concerned about. Wolf cared not for the rich nobles who looked down upon the poor people with their mighty armies so he many times slaughtered armies simply because they were too oppressive to their people in his mind. He pulled the piece over his body and as soon as it settled on his chest it formed to fit and also on his body appeared his other pieces of armor. It was a magical suit, which all Phoenix soldiers wore and allowed its user maximum mobility with high protection but no weight. It was magical and could stop most weapons, only the sharpest of weapons could hope to penetrate the armor. Wolfs on the other hand varied slightly it could withstand any blow but the highest magical weapons. Wolfs was tailored to only cover the vital spots of the body because as Wolf saw it what was the point of all that extra because he almost never got hit by anything anyway, so it was how it was. Wolf moved slightly to get the armor set right and make sure all was well and then tuned to pick up his weapons. As he turned Kaitlin stood there The Swords of The Gods in her hands. Wolf nearly had a heart attack because no person had ever touched the swords without Wolf permission before. "I am the champion of the Gods remember, with that comes certain benefits like the ability to handle any magical weapon I so well choose." She then without any delay handed the swords over to Wolf who only shrugged because there was nothing else that he could do. Wolf put the swords on his belt and they disappeared from sight as he had bade them to do. as he looked back up Kaitlin was a little closer to him now Wolf had seen the event coming and only took Kaitlin in his arms and kissed her deeply. If this was to be the last time the two would be on this plane together then he had a few things he wanted to do before he left and showing Kaitlin how he truly felt was one of them. The two had a long moment together and then separated both finally satisfied that they had shown each other the truth about how each other felt. Wolf looked at Kaitlin in the eyes and saw a tear run down her cheek. Wolf put his finger up and caught it before it went all the way down. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead as he brought her close again to hug her. She sobbed slightly but Wolf knowing how much it hurt kept hugging her. Wolf wanted to cry at the moment with her but he knew that he must show her strength and he knew that she was aware of him wanting to dry so he knew she didn't think anything wrong of him. They had bonded long ago and then had refused any emotions past the point of friends but both knew that they wanted the other and so they hid it as best as possible. Now though all emotions were let loose and they both showed it openly. They hugged there for nearly a half an hour before Bree came over the hill and saw them. She knowing this to be a serious moment stood off to the side against a tree and waited for the moment to end. She was in no hurry for the battle would start when Wolf anted it to start and no sooner or later then that. Besides she was going to let Wolf enjoy the last moments he would have on this plane, she owed that much to him as a friend. When she felt the moment pass she went up to both of them and Kaitlin turned in Wolfs arm as she neared and moved to stand facing her. Wolf kept his arms wrapped around her and she held them slightly smiling and feeling highly rewarded for having him as a friend. "Wolf your army is ready and so is the Kings. I know you have no wish to be over with this but you must I am sorry for that." Bree said. Wolf smiled at her and replied by saying "thank you Bree I know how much we have done for each other over the long years. I only wish I could give you peace at last." Bree smiled looked down and as she raised her head she said "you already have Wolf, You already have. Being with you is our peace, you are our friend and thus we would stay with you wherever you go. Your safety and well being is our peace. We all thank you though for your kind heart for that heart is why your friends truly love and want to stay with you. We shall all miss you but will remember you for all eternity and I can speak on behalf of all the troops who have served with you and for all of Red Cell, and for everyone else like Kaitlin, Maggie, and all the others you have in your life." Wolf only smiled and kissed Kaitlin again. He was gald to have made such fine friends. He looked up then and said "let the generals know that I will be there shortly." With that Bree turned and left for the front lines. Wolf stood there with Kaitlin a little longer until she pulled away not wanting to wait any longer for the battle. She didn't want to feel the pain any longer. Wolf picked up the necklace in which he had forgotten about and turned to face Kaitlin. "this was meant for you when you and I finally decided to announce our feelings to each other." He moved closer and put it around her neck. She smiled and hugged him again. She pulled back again and smiled then said "I wish we had more time but we don't I do care for you deeply." Wolf smiled at her and they had one last hug then they both moved to go to the battle.

**Chapter 21**

Wolf moved through his men to the front of the lines. As Wolf and Kaitlin neared the front they saw the army massed across from them. Wolf looked at it and knew it was nearly tripled from what it was only yesterday. "So my cousin, you have brought to your aid many other kingdoms who hearing about me wanted to be rid of me once and for all." He said aloud. Wolf then turned to Red Cell and looked at them they nodded their head because, what they would say to him had already been said by Bree. He looked Maggie and she smiled at him. She in her brilliant white armor and with her bow in her hand made of pure Mithril and her sword made of the same looked marvelous on her. He had nothing to say because they had both known this was coming sooner or later so they had said all that they needed to say earlier. Wolf then looked to Kaitlin who had just shared the happiest moment of Wolfs life with him, they smiled together and then wolf turned to look at another person, his brother Joshua. Wolf walked up to Joshua and hugged him, which is something that neither had ever done before but both felt comfortable doing so. They clasped hands together and then brought their shoulders together in a symbol of brotherhood. They nodded one last time and moved apart. Wolf looked to Bouslani and his friends now and smiled at them. "I only wish I could have taught you all more but alas the time is up. I know however that you will all do better then I ever did so good luck on the journey." He told them. Bouslani and all of them looked to Wolf and nodded their heads in appreciation.

Wolf looked across to Bree who was talking with of all races an elf and a Dwarf. Wolf startled at this moved over to see what they were doing here. He got to where they were standing and looked to both the Dwarf and the Elf. "Good day sir Elf and sir Dwarf I did not expect your arrival." Wolf told them. The elf looked to Wolf and said "this is not just a fight for humans. My kin and I have long been tied to you as the keeper and so we fulfilling the promises we made long ago we shall take up the fight with you. We are the last of our race from the old age and we shall fight with the rest of the last beings from the last age." The Dwarf looked up and said "Aye it is so with me kin also, we built many o yer structures and I remember fighting alongside yerself several times. I would rather die than see a bunch of filthy vermin take what you built a throw it to the dirt. Me and the rest o me people are here to fight alongside yerselves." Wolf looked to the Dwarf and said, "Do you really mean all of the Dwarven peoples have gathered in my cause?" "Aye it is so, all nearly 400,000 o them." Wolf looked to the Dwarf and said "good Dwarf I thank you and your people for your generosity, and Good Elf you are welcome to take up ranks among my men. My men will gladly move over to fit you and yours." They both nodded and then looked at each other. "One more thing Wolf. As we were making our way around the army we noticed that the King has gathered a huge host of Drow, and dark armies to his call. It appears as though he will go to any extent to destroy you. The dark armies movements are what got our attention in the first place." Wolf thanked the elf and Dwarf and moved to go back to his spot as he walked back he saw all of his men moving over to accommodate the new arrivals. Many of his men were talking to them as if they were all old buddies. Wolf smiled and knew today was going to be a glorious day. Wolf looked around him and knew that the time for action was at hand. The final battle of the old age and the first of the new was about to begin Wolf looked to his armies and began his speech.

"Men and Women of the Phoenix army, great elves of the world and good Dwarves from all the lands. Today is a glorious day, a day in which all will remember for all time. It is a day of a new age, when man, elf, and dwarf, stand side by side against their enemies. Yesterday we felt the loss of a great counterpart and friend. Yesterday we were not united, but today we stand together. Today we fight for all that is good in yet one more stand against the forces of evil. Today we fight for all those who cannot fight, for tomorrow they will live and we will have won. United forces of all that is good today will be the day when all of those who are to come will look back and say those men, women, dwarves, and elves were the bravest of the brave, they above all others took the heart to stand and fight against the wrong, to give those who cannot fight another chance at the world. Today will be the day when those to come will stand up and call all of us the protectors of the world that was not yet born. Tomorrow we will be the heroes of the entire world, tomorrow our names will be inscribed in history above all others as those who fought in the last battle of the old age and the first battle of the new age. One day all of you shall be talked about in all the world and your heirs one day will be proud to have been your offspring. Fight I say to all of you, fight for all those who are not here right now to fight. Fight for all the good that ever was and ever will be. Today we fight those who oppose that good, today we will die for what we know is right. Fight now men, Women, Elves, and Dwarves of the good races!" Wolf held up his hand in a fist at the last and gave out a loud shout that was taken up by all those present in front of Wolf. Bouslani as part of the shout began to glow with power. Wolf too taken up by all of the excitement glowed with power. Both gave out a pillar of light that reached far into the sky. Both armies shouted louder one with pain and horror the other with pride and honor. The light stopped and Wolf turned to start the battle.

**Chapter 22**

Wolf gave Bree the signal to bring the horses and they were brought quickly. Wolf mounted his great beast as soon as it came, the beast knowing him from a time long past quickly got into a position he knew Wolf wanted to be in. Wolf patted the horse on the neck and gave him a scratch behind the ears. Wolf looked over to the rest of the men mounting their heavy horses and pulled up further. He looked over to Kaitlin who sat easily on her beast. She was very comfortable on one of them and looked quite at home. He looked over to Bouslani who mounted his horse with ease despite never having been on one before. The horse being well trained would more than likely do most of the work but Wolf still hoped he would be okay. He looked to the rest of the heavy cavalry line, which now stood four rows back and knew they were ready. He looked to his brother who would stay on foot to direct the troops while Wolf rode up front. Wolf nodded to his brother and both knew exactly what was going to happen. The plan called for Wolf and the infantry to march forward and for the archers to send off their shots right into the front lines right before the cavalry was to hit the line. If all went well it would destroy the spears that the king was likely to set up front to defend against such things as cavalry. Wolf knew his Cousin was also using cavalry and would more than likely have them right behind the two lines of spears so that when the cavalry did get hit he would march his cavalry right past the spearmen into the ranks of the foot soldiers which couldn't possibly hope to withstand a heavy cavalry charge. Wolf needed this to work because if it didn't the entire battle plan was for naught. Wolf looked forward again and drew his swords. He had no fear of the horse not going where he wanted it to because it was too well trained for that. Wolf began the march slowly at first but he knew as did the entire tempo would increase very shortly. Wolf saw the other army begin marching forward exactly as Wolf wanted it to; Wolf watched their tempo increase rapidly until it became a half charge. Wolf knew that the distance between the armies' front lines had been nearly a mile but Wolf hadn't expected the half charge but he knew his archers would compensate. Wolf put his left sword away just in case something happened and drew his horse to a ¾ charge and his army began to suddenly move forward completely. The Sound of hooves and feet filled the air as both armies came closer together. The king put his army up to full charge when the distance between the armies reached about 200 yards. Wolf did the same but then suddenly the front lines of the kings army spilt apart releasing the Cavalry. Wolf knew the king now intended to save the spearmen to have them in the middle of the battle where they could take down more horseman and not get killed right off. He planed to save them because he had expected Wolf to do what he did. Wolf admired his cousin but knew that simple plan would not be enough to do anything this early in the fight. As both armies cavalry charged towards each other the sounds of screams and hooves filled the air suddenly. Wolf and the king had forgotten about the mind beasts and as the armies came ever closer Wolf realized what the mind beasts and their riders were doing they were killing the men Wolfs archers were supposed to hit. This effectively cut off the cavalry from the rest of the army. Wolf smiled but kept his calm because he knew in only a matter of seconds both armies would be together. Wolf drove his horse further past the charge and into a full out sprint his horses armor and shoes keeping it from tiring. The charge armies came within 50 yards then 40 Wolf and his horse even closer then that being at 30. Wolf hit the 20-yard range and then he heard the distinct thrum of arrows from both sides. The ground darkened under the massive cloud of arrows that were overhead. Then at 10 yards the arrows struck on both sides. Men screamed from being hit by arrows but it seemed the charge on both sides slowed little as many of the arrows hit behind both sides cavalry.

The armies clashed together only a split second later. Metal grinded as swords and armor clashed. Men and horse screamed alike Wolf though heard nothing he was too involved to care what happened. War and battle was what he was born for and every time Wolf got engaged in combat nothing but the end of it could stop him. His sword flashed across as an unseen force. Men simply fell by his passing unable to keep up with his weapons. Wolf could defeat anyone without magic but he didn't bother because magic just simply put him more over the edge. Men tried to hit him only to hit sword. It didn't matter how many men came and swung at Wolf. Even if 20 men were to swing at once Wolf would block or dodge them all. When Wolf realized that he was trapped between too many men he simply jumped off his horse and drew his other sword. The horse knowing that Wolf didn't need it simply disappeared with the ability of its magical armor. It knew it simply was a burden to the grand fighter. It however had no pity about that because it was simply to proud.

Wolf moved as lightning cutting men off their horses only to kill them before they hit the ground. Men tried to swing and trample him under their hooves but Wolf simply dodged. Wolf felt a call to his name but simply ignored it because he was too involved to hear anything. Men around Wolf died and Wolf knew that at this point Red Cell was about him as were all his friends. They too had abandoned their horses and were fighting along side him. He looked over as he dodged one sword stroke to see Kaitlin on one side of him and Maggie on the other. Maggie had sent her bow away and was now using her sword with deadly efficiency. Wolf suddenly without any sense of why looked over to Kaitlin who was now in a fight with a Dark Lord. Wolf knew she had no chance even being a champion of the gods against that creature no one but a select few had a chance and Wolf was one of them. Even Wolf nearly lost that fight so he knew that she didn't stand a chance. Its sword and shield were made of anti magic so it nullified any special properties her sword carried. She would have to get a well placed hit to kill it. Wolf tried to move over but as soon as he began to make his way over to her tragedy struck. She was trying her best to block its sudden offensive but she made one slip and the creature took the gap in her defense. His huge sword slipped past a feeble block and into her fine armor and through it. Wolf suddenly stopped horrified as he watched his friend get plunged through with the evil weapon. Wolf saw the end of the sword through her back and saw her blood running down the sword and her body.

Wolf let out a scream that said "Noooo" the scream went on for a long time an impossibly long time for any being.

At the sound of the scream battle stopped and all looked to the source. Many were unsure as to what happened but none dared to ask or try to move. Wolf through the scream suddenly began to draw power. The Dark lord pulled the sword out of her chest and looked to Wolf. Anyone who was in the battle could feel fear emanating from the lord. He was afraid, it seemed impossible that a master of fear could be afraid but all felt it and the Dark lord looked about trying to find protection but none would for they were too busy watching what was happening to Wolf. Wolf was still screaming but something else was happening he appeared to be bathed in soft blue and white flames. Maggie managed to blink and think for a moment, she realized that in this moment Wolf was doing a huge draw of power. She felt about and felt as much as saw raw magic swirling to him as a tornado would. He appeared to be drawing upon everything to him. She looked down to the grass and saw it brown from the lack of magic. She then looked to her sword, which suddenly seemed less brilliant than normal. As she looked around she noticed that all present seemed to tire under the draw of the life essence of all magic. She looked up and saw that clouds were coming over the field smashing together to draw into Wolf. She looked at Wolf horrified at this draw of power but knew she was powerless to stop it even though she was the only person who had control over his powers besides him she was powerless. She was protected from him in some ways but not in others. She had no power she was just an ordinary person with a little protection from him right now. She stood watching as she wondered what exactly was happening. She had never heard of this before; Wolf even when Maggie had been killed for a time had never done something like this. As she watched Wolf she saw a form appear next to him, she looked closer and saw the figure of Joey standing there. Joey had come to help in this time. It was as if he was loaning his power to Wolf in this one moment. She stood there again and knew that this was the one last draw of power by Wolf in the last age. She stood and watched a huge ball of power rise from Wolfs body high into the air. Still though more power flooded to Wolf and then was transferred to the ball. She looked at all the men on the field who she knew were only being held up by the draw on them. She looked at the dark lord who stared at the Ball in blank amazement at its power. Then suddenly the ball exploded with tremendous force. Maggies was knocked down and back nearly a 100 yards from where she had been standing. When she looked up she saw Wolf kneeling over Kaitlin crying and holding her close to him. As she looked at Kaitlin with her now returned powers she saw that she was still alive but was hurt pretty bad. She got up and ran over to Wolf, by the time she got there she was joined by all of Red Cell, Sheila, Bouslani and all of his friends, and Wolfs brother Joshua. The kings army stood not moving still trying to recover from the huge power that Wolf had just given out. Even had they recovered Maggie knew that none would dare to move even so a large mass of Wolfs troops flooded around Wolf and the group. Joshua got up and ran through the line and towards the main camp. Wolf now began a slow boil of rage, Maggie looked at Wolf horrified and he only looked past her into the crowd. A lone man stepped forward, it was the king. In that moment Maggie knew nothing on the planet or anywhere for that matter would stop Wolf from killing him. Wolf got up and Maggie looked to Bree and then to Kaitlin lying on the ground. Bree understood the orders and Picked up Kaitlin at once and moved towards the camp. The remainder of Red Cell followed knowing that they had to keep Kaitlin alive and get her to the camp at all costs. They owed it to their friend as they saw it; Maggie got up and turned to the battle that was brewing. A single cry was given and the battle once again erupted around her, glorious this day in her mind was not what Wolf said it would be she knew that all along.

**Chapter 23**

Wolf moved forward towards the King who didn't move half in fear half in pride. The King had wanted this day for all of his life and now he would finally get his wish. Bouslani stood in amazement until a loud scream caught his attention. Suddenly Bouslani had to bring his sword up to protect himself. His friends moved in support of him and fought with all they had. Joelani held his hand up and a sword appeared in it. Bouslani suspected it was Excalibur but he wasn't at all sure. Bouslani blocked another series of attacks and then with one swift stroke took down the man he was facing. Bouslani knew he had been well trained and was quite enjoying the battle. Bouslani turned and was then facing a Drow. Bouslani had read about them and knew he was in for a fight. Even with all the magic Bouslani could muster it would be hard to defeat this Drow fighter because Bouslani would need time for magic and he would get none. Bouslani needed to be focused. The Drow spun into a complex pattern of attacks using both swords as if they were his arms. Bouslani too moved but to counter. His blade moved to his will, it seemed as if both warriors were moving as one. Bouslani moved to counter every move that the Drow could offer. Bouslani knew he couldn't maintain this solely defensive posture so he though up a plan. Bouslani suddenly allowed for a momentary lapse in defense and when the Drow went for the gap he left his defense open. Bouslani still up high from the last strike the Drow had given came down. The sword seared through the Drow who had underestimated a human and had paid for that weakness. Bouslani quickly finished the Drow and turned to face another target. As he turned a sword came up under his guard and cut into his fine armor. Bouslani felt a slight pain as the sword cut through into his body. Luckily the armor managed to absorb most of the strike but Bouslani knew it would hurt later. The armor at his will went to work healing the wound but it was bad and blood continued to leak out of the wound only more slowly than before. Bouslani turned more and cut down the man who had struck him. Bouslani looked over to Sarahi who was using the mystical arts with apparent ease. Magic flowed forth from her sword killing any who opposed her. She like Bouslani was injured and blood was coming from many places. As Bouslani looked around more he saw the same picture. In this brief moment he saw men on both sides die. He saw pain and death around him in so great a number that he knew no matter how long he lived he would always remember this day. He looked toward a scene of intense fighting and saw Wolf fighting the king. Both men moved as blurs and blood flew from both but all of their wounds were just superficial and their magic's did its work healing them almost as fast as the injuries were appearing. Bouslani watched as Wolf suddenly in a change of momentum reversed his sword and slashed across the king's chest. The king's armor sliced apart and the king barely avoided a deadly strike. The king realizing that one more hit to the armor would kill him withdrew quickly. Men flooded around Wolf I support of their king and protected his back. A general halt to combat was called and Wolfs men trying to finish their individual combats pursued those few stragglers that couldn't escape fast enough. Wolfs men and women though along with the elves and dwarves were smart enough to realize that they too needed a break from the combat. Bouslani looked to the sky and noticed that it was nearly night. Both armies would rest and then fighting would renew in the morning. Both armies had suffered many casualties but it appeared the kings had shed more blood than Wolfs. Bouslani slowly made his way towards the camp looking at all those around him who were dead or dying. None of them even with his powers could be helped it was just their time as fate had decided it. Bouslani now through his training knew that if fate decided it was time it was time nothing could stop that not even the keepers. Bouslani put his hand to the wound and knew he would have to seek medical attention he was still bleeding he would see the clerics but only after all the seriously wounded were treated.

Wolf was breathing hard right after Wolf had finished with the King he had rushed back to the camp to see how Kaitlin was. On his way he saw Bouslani who was staring at all the bodies around him. Wolf wanted to see his dear friend but knew that he needed to give something to Bouslani who before this had never had to deal with the aftermath of a major battle in the keep they had built Bouslani had been too distracted to see what was around him but now there was nothing but the aftermath. Wolf stopped and looked at Bouslani who only looked at him in despair. "so many dead and dying why must we fight?" Bouslani asked. Wolf looked at the boy then to the bodies around him. "This" he said motioning his hands around him "this is what fate stores has decided and I really don't know why. I do so wish that the keepers could be peaceful but as far as I know none ever have. I like it no more than you but it is what must be done. If the king wins" wolf said putting his hands on Bouslanis shoulders "if he wins he will use his power to spread himself across the world and spread death and destruction. My cousin has the sword of the Dark Lords and its power is corrupting his mind he is evil now and not even taking his sword away can stop that. We fight now against evil not the King who came here looking for revenge. Don't look at this as complete and total stupidity because once you do that the pain of it all will eat you away." Wolf turned and let go and resumed his journey to the camp leaving a contemplating Bouslani behind.

Kaitlin opened her eyes to see Wolf come barging into the tent, which she was in now. She remembered her incident with the dark lord and knew exactly that this was Wolfs personal tent. She was getting specialized treatment for her injuries. Kaitlin felt blood flowing all over her body she knew at once when a cleric went up to Wolf with a desperate look on her face that she was beyond their powers. There was nothing they could do to help besides numb the pain. Kaitlin tried to talk but couldn't find the breath to do so. Wolf always one to look for subtleties in people saw this and knew that she wanted to talk. Wolf immediately told a member of Red Cell to fetch member of the Psychic Tome. The man ran out as fast as he could and within a minute he came back with a member who though hurt gladly came to see Wolf. The man looked to Wolf and the to Kaitlin the man had obviously read Wolfs thoughts and understood. Kaitlin knowing of the Tome opened her thoughts aloud. "Tell Wolf to have his clerics do a healing ritual on my body." She told the man of the tome. He relayed the information to Wolf who nodded to the high cleric a person whom Kaitlin recognized as Ashelia. One of Wolfs girlfriends from high school and the person who Wolf had first shared a sexual relationship with even though some things between them were strained they both managed to talk and act decently to each other. They had made up most of their differences a long time ago. Ashelia looked to Wolf and said "Wolf you know it won't do any good my people and I have done everything we can." Wolf looked angrily at her and then relaxed a bit. Please Ashelia just one more time that is all I ask. I would do the same for you in such a case as this." Ashelia looked to Wolf and a tear came to her eye she knew that Wolf under this circumstance if this had happened to her would stop at nothing to save her. Kaitlin managed a smile for knowing what went on between the two. Both were her friends and as any good friend she understood their relationships. Ashelia turned and began a chant over Kaitlin's body. Other clerics joined in and soon Kaitlin felt their warmth on her body though its magic was only able to dull her pain. Kaitlin concentrated and said a few words in her head. Soon the warmth became stronger. She looked to Wolf who was unmoved. Kaitlin with what was happening managed to move her head sideways and see the Gods appearing one by one. The warmth that spread across Kaitlin's body grew with each god that appeared. Ashelia felt her goddess and her magic flowing through the room and so did the other clerics and they knew that their powers were increasing with each moment they were in the presence of their goddess. Wolf too was soon caught up. Kaitlin watched as Wolfs body gradually glowed with a fiery outline. The warmth that was across her body was now even stronger with the help of Wolf. She looked to him again and saw the phoenix glowing and growing in the background as Wolf released more and more power. Soon Kaitlin's body was burning and she felt in almost ecstasy with all of it. She loved the moment for what it was and she knew at once that Wolf truly cared about her. The member of the mind tome still in the room was looking around knowing that all the gods were in the room and that the place was booming with magical power. He soon came to the realization that he too could help he one of the elder members of the tome sent images into Kaitlin's mind. Images of the scene after her getting hit by the Dark Lord. She got images of Wolfs draw of power and then the cataclysmic burst of power that followed. Images of all their good times together and soon the man knew that he was providing a good picture for Kaitlin. Kaitlin thanked the man with her thoughts and then went back to reveling in the moment. Soon the ritual finished and the gods stood there not leaving because they wanted to talk to Wolf. Wolf slowly shrank back off the power and soon returned to normal. The Clerics stopped chanting and turned to face their goddess. They immediately bowed low but the goddess only held them up. She took them away from the crowd and began to talk to them. Kaitlin stopped the images coming to her mind and then managed to sit up slowly. Wolf walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Kaitlin leaned against Wolf who only put his arms around her. Herati the head god walked forward and bowed to Wolf who nodded in return. "good lord of the magic it is good to see you again." Herati said to Wolf. "and you to great king of the Gods it has been long that you have served as head god." Wolf replied. "aye it is and only because you put me there." The king of the gods explained. Wolf shrugged and smiled at the God who only smiled back. "We only have come to help the man who gave us our powers and then we are to return to our own realm. We came here as one last gift to you for all you have done for us." The king of gods told Wolf bluntly. "Thank you good king I known my fate and accept it and know it has all been worthwhile with you as king of the gods." Wolf returned. The king of gods smiled and then turned around "see you around Wolf" he said and disappeared. One by one the Gods disappeared. Soon the room was just left with the Ashelia, her clerics, Wolf, Kaitlin, the tome elder, and Red Cell. They all said nothing Wolf and Kaitlin just sat there cuddling again after all the days events.

**Chapter 24**

Bouslani walked about the camp with really nothing to do but stare at all those around him. Many of the soldiers were in quite good spirits. Though Bouslani had to admit it was hard not to be happy with the good Dwarves who were always around to liven up the mood. Bouslani looked behind him to see a Dwarf staring at him curiously. "yer that Bouslani boy ain't ye?" the Dwarf asked of Bouslani. Bouslani turned around and said "yes sir good Dwarf I am Bouslani." The dwarf looked at Bouslani and then with a bow said "happy to hear it sir Bouslani we long ago swore our allegiance to the son o Wolf and we wish to honor that allegiance. Me and me clan hold all the knowledge in our citadel at Burrock of your fathers exploits and of the knowledge of the ancient world though most of me kin read not but what they need to survive we have taken a bit o interest in the ways of reading. We would be honored to fight beside you in tommorows battle and when all is over maybe you and yer friends can come over and me clan will gladly welcome ye. We offer our home as your base until you get a place of yer own however long it takes. Me and me clan will stand beside you and help you get yerself and your armies sorted out and stable. Me and me clan'll make you and yours weapons and armor which you shall need in your quest at no charge." "Thank you good Dwarf your generosity is quite nice and I gladly accept you offers long shall be happiness between our to peoples, and much shall your people prosper from this alliance. Though Good Dwarf I seem to have missed your name." Bouslani told him. "Ahh me names Elon Burrock. King of Burrock clan and founder of Burrock library." Elon told Bouslani with a quick bow. Bouslani returned the bow and said "Good king Elon my people and me will gladly accept any help you may offer and in return we shall do the same if anything should happen to you and your clan. Though I pray nothing will happen but hear me if something should befall you're your great clan I shall march empty my lands of soldiers to aid you and your clan." Elon smiled at Bouslani who returned the smile "Come good Lord Bouslani let you enjoy the Dwarven hospitality this night." Elon said. Bouslani shook his head in acknowledgment and said "if you could but send a runner to my tent and fetch my friends and fiancé so that they may too enjoy your gracious hospitality." "aye it shall be done now come to our camp and have some fun before tomorrows glorious battle." Elon said cheerfully. Elon and Bouslani walked side by Elon telling Bouslani of the splendors of his kingdom and Bouslani listening intensely.

Maggie looked over the site of the battle that had taken place that day. She could now sense Wolf sitting in his tent with Kaitlin. She should go there now but she knew Wolf needed this moment. He had almost lost the woman whom had been most his friend of any other and now he was sitting in his tent sharing what she knew would be the last moment that they would share together. She knew that they had to share this moment not as lovers but as companions. That was all they could ever be, never could they be any more. They had known this long ago so they only remained friends and friends they had become in the truest sense of the word. Friends to the end of all, for ruin or glory they would be friends and no more. Again she concentrated on the scene-taking place below. Wolfs troops were busy clearing bodies off the field for the next day. They wanted nothing to stand in the way of a clear path so they would clear all the bodies. As she looked in her magical vision she could see still the remnants of Wolfs grand display of magic. Time had warped during that show and that was apparently why they had not been able to fight long. She didn't know how long Wolf had managed to warp time but she suspected it had been by at least several days and not to mention she could see now that magic was fractured at many places here. This spot would forever be a hot spot for magic. Magic would now not be any part of this battle except for what menial items like swords and armor carried not to mention the minor tricks of healing wounds and such. After the display that Wolf had given the king would not bother to try his hand at using magic. He knew it was too late for such tactics because if he tried Wolf would only send out another example and this time Wolf might do something the king would really hate. Maggie pulled back to her normal vision and looked to the opposite hill where she knew the king was planning his next day's attack. She was just about to leave when she heard a rumble coming from the direction of the enemy camp. She looked to the hill and saw come over it a full-scale charge. Wolfs troops on the battlefield were caught and slaughtered. There was no way she could have helped them they were too few and were caught unaware. "So" she said "you have one last trick up your sleeve king." She summoned her bow and aimed. One of Wolfs generals came up beside Maggie. "Wolf knows he has already set plans for such an attack come my lady back to the camp where Wolf is waiting." The General said. She looked down upon the attacking force and shrugged then she just turned and ran back to the camp where Wolf was waiting.

Bree got behind a tent and watched as Maggie came past the camp line. As Bree looked across the camp line she saw people doing as she was. Wolf had said he wanted for archers to assemble up front and when the enemy lines cleared the rise to fire. She knew Wolf would be here know but he would not be disturbed. He said that he had had important business to attend and could not fight. Kaitlin had left to fight but Wolf would not because she knew that he was busy dealing with his own emotions and that if anything bad happened Wolf would be out here fighting and dying like the rest of the men and women here in the camp. Bree cared not what Wolf did and neither did any of his troops because they all knew that Wolf had done more than what had ever been required of him and besides they had pledged their lives to him long ago. They would follow him to the ruin of all simply because he was their king. They were all honorable men and they knew Wolf would die to save any one of their lives if that was the cost he had to pay. She looked out over the rise and saw the lines running over the rise. "NOW!" she screamed, and out came the archers and thousands of arrows went flying.

Bouslani had heard of the attack and he and the dwarves had immediately gone to defensive measures. Bouslani upon a quick realization that he was with dwarves let them do the thinking and only followed what they said and putting in some menial advice when he thought it could be used. The dwarves in a few minutes had assembled a fairly decent bunker in their area. The Dwarves had assembled close to the front so they intended to hold that line. Behind them came the elves followed by Wolfs men. The dwarves had assembled a bunker set up all the way across the camp if they wanted to get to the other side they would have to jump over a fairly high wall to do it. The dwarves had assembled key points where the archers could get through after they had finished their work at the front of the camp. Bouslani looked over the wall and saw the first few lines of men top the rise only to drop moments later as the archers fired their first volley. He heard the sound of Bree call out for the archers to back away and fire at the same time. Bouslani watched as the archers of whom were a combination of elves, men, and dwarves fire volleys of arrows at the enemy rising over the hill. Bouslani knew that it would take more to stop the attacking army because with each volley of arrows the enemy came closer and closer to the rampart as it were Bouslani finally realized which was the better word for what the dwarves had assembled. The archers continued to retreat and as many of them finally got behind the Dwarven rampart wall they ran up to the top of it to support the archers who were still out on the other side. Sarahi came up beside Bouslani and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her astonished that she had done that, but knowing that she meant only good by it smiled and returned the kiss. They looked back and were each tossed a bow and a quiver. Bouslani turned the bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver setting it in one motion. He pulled back on the string and let loose an arrow which easily found its target. Even without the help of the bows and the arrows power Bouslani was confidant that it would have found its mark. Bouslani had been trained the use of a bow back in his village and had become quite proficient in its use. The arrow he launched had lodged in the head of its victim and a bowman next to Bouslani looked over and congragulated Bouslani on the shot. Bouslani thanked the man while pulling another arrow and firing it at his next closest target all while keeping his eyes on the man. The man nodded his head in approval and said "a little clumsy a shot but it will kill him." Bouslani looked at his last target and saw that he had gotten his shot far low of what he had been aiming at. Bouslani had instead hit the groin area and a major artery at the same time. The man lay on the ground screaming as his blood was spewing forth over the field. Bouslani shrugged and only pulled another arrow and fired at another target. This might take a while to get used to he thought.

Wolf Walked around his tent upset over the turns in the battle that had taken place. Wolf had drawn upon all magic to save Kaitlin and had nearly destroyed everything he had tried to keep. Wolf knew that life could not withstand another assault on its life force like that again. He sat down and looked at the door. He had sensed the presence of a person coming this way and it was not that of someone he knew. He could tell that it wasn't a malicious being and that it meant him no ill will. As he sat there and wondered who it was he wandered his mind back. His senses were telling him he knew this person. Somewhere he had met this person but he could not place it. The strange thing was that it seemed like it was him walking into the tent. Wolf never got the chance to finish because a person in a dark hooded cloak whom had covered their face with the cloak walked in. "Who are you?" Wolf asked really wondering at this point who it was. A female voice answered his question after a moment of silence saying, "Whats the matter Wolf you don't recognize your own soul." Wolf looked at the women as he know knew her and answered, "hardly ever have I understood my soul no one but me can understand anything that I have gone through. How could a stranger then understand my soul?" he told her questioning. The women looked at Wolf for a while and then said, "your wrong Wolf there is one person whos soul you carry everywhere. A person whos pain you feel when they hurt, a person whom feels and has felt all your pain, a person whos soul you share." Wolf looked at the women trying to figure out who this could possibly be for a moment, and then a brief flash of recognition went through his mind. "Tierra" he said astonished that she had survived for so long. The women removed the hood showing a beautiful being and one that Wolf had not seen since long ago. In Wolfs younger days he had looked everywhere for a soulmate as it where until one day he met a women named Tierra who after only sharing a few days with the two of them understood each other to a suprising amount. Wolf had helped her and she him they were together some time not as lovers but as friends and such until Wolf life had separated him from her. His quest for conquest and his search of fate had separated them. Wolf had been the reason and he had always hated himself for it. He would not make the same mistake again if it ever came to him. When fate had declared his life over he would go back and make sure the two never separated. He cared about her and she him in a special way. He would never let her leave by his stupidity. He knew that he would have to do everything he could to make her happy even if that meant changing his life. Wolf got up and hugged Tierra well. "its been too long hasn't it Wolf." She said. "yes too long, I should never have left you. Someday I hope to correct that mistake." He told her. "many pains I have felt from you since we last met." She told him. "I'm so sorry I just feel bad about it I care too much to have lost you yet I let you slip away and I don't know why I must remind myself to do everything I can to make you happy next time." She smiled at him and then pulled off her cloak to reveal a well dressed fighter and what appeared to be a sword that Wolf could see glowed brightly in magical power. "Taken up the sword I see?" he told her smiling. "She put her cloak up and said "yeah but its all in the name of my god that I took it." Wolf smiled and laughed a little, "so you're the one who was causing an uprising in the belief of God in my kingdom and you're the women heading the Cathedral in Bolesk now?" he asked her. She simply shrugged and turned around to look at Wolf. She could tell the torment Wolf was going through right now and sighed. "Many times have I wanted to come out but couldn't, many times did I wish you were there with me but you weren't. Glories in abundance you have gotten but yet you seem sad all the time. For a long time I have watched you from afar but never dared to get close. Bree and her band were a good help to me when I wanted to know about you. Believe it or not I do care about you, you know how the relationship goes so close its almost intimate but yet never more than really good friends." She said. "I know, really I do but I haven't much been thinking lately. Mostly my life has been run by emotion. It takes a special kind of person to take that away and you are the only one who has ever done that besides Maggie of course." Wolf told her. They looked at each other and then she signaled for Wolf to come out of the tent. Wolf followed not really knowing what she had to say. As wolf stood beside her he saw what he knew was going down on the battlefield below. The king had attacked but Wolf knowing it was inevitable had prepared. Wolf saw the king standing at the back of the army surveying what was taking place. The two locked eyes from afar and both knew that this attack would not go well for the king. Wolf would lose some men but the king would pay dearly for every life he took. Wolfs forces as he understood it now were making over 20 kills for every man they lost. Wolf tired of this sneak attack let out a huge blast of energy that hit the enemy troops and sent them reeling. The assault turned and fled back for their camp and Wolfs troops followed but Wolf stopped them with a wave of his hand. None followed after that. "You have a lot of power Wolf but very little control." Tierra told him. "Control over myself is something that I have never conquered. Only you and Maggie can ever do that." He replied. She looked at him half dishearted. "You've always had control Wolf remember, I am you and you are me we feel each other in the end I cant control you, only you can control you." She told him with a look that Wolf could not ignore. Wolfs head sunk and he sat on the ground. "So long have I waited for myself to return but never has it done so. I have never known what to do. When I had you it seemed as though I knew the answer to everything because if I couldn't answer it you could." Wolf told her. Tierra crouched down next to Wolf and pulled him close. Only then did she notice that he was crying. Never before had she seen him cry but this time it was different. She didn't really know what to do but she sat there anyway and continued to comfort him. Wolf sat and looked around him through his tears and saw his men, women, and friends fighting. "Look at them Tierra they all fight for me because I am something they see as god. I am just a man like any other the only thing that separates me from them is my power." He said. Tierra pulled back a little and said "is that what you think is the difference , power, no Wolf that is not what separates them from you. The difference is your ability to lead, your generosity, and your compassion. You would gladly die for any of them and that is why they fight. Do not think that power is why they look up to you for that is not the reason. Power has never had anything to do with your leadership." Wolf looked at her and knew no lie she was telling him. He understood this was genuine. Wolf stopped crying and looked at the battlefield. "Now at the end of my time I have you and know truth in my life. It was my fault that you were not around the entire time. My fault that you couldn't stay. I wouldn't follow you on your faith and because of that we never stayed together. I should have changed I should have and maybe I wouldn't have had to go through all of this. I should have but I didn't. Now though is not the time to look back now is the time to look forward. I must enter into this battle and finish my cousin's treachery. He must not live to tell of this, too long have I hid from my pains, too long have I hid from the world. Now I must enter into it and win." He told her. He looked over as he took a step forward and said "come let us fight." He then grabbed his swords and drew them from their sheaths. Tierra smiled and recognized the old Wolf that she had known long ago and then she too drew her sword. She was his friend and soul mate she could at least fight with him.

Bree looked around bodies were piling up fast around her. Men trying to come over the wall had to climb over the corpses of their own comrades to get up to the top. However with more men that died the less steep that the rampart became. Enemy soldiers were having an easier time of coming over the wall as time went on. Eventually Bree understood they would get people over the wall. Crossbowman had made an appearance in the enemy ranks since the start of combat and they were using their bows with fair efficiency. As far as Bree could tell they had killed many people. The dwarves upset at the loss of any of their companions were having trouble not launching themselves over the wall to get vengeance. Bree was about to yell the retreat call when she heard a loud war cry from behind her. As she turned to look at the source she saw a glimmering figure fly past over the wall. When she managed to look back she saw another figure this one female leap into the fray. Bree took note of the armor and knew that Wolf had arrived on the battle. Bree drew her sword and got running. As she screamed out a war cry she jumped into the fray on unsuspecting soldiers. Others in her ranks taking this as the call to move forward eagerly grabbed their weapons and leaped over the wall. The Dwarves who were nearly at the point of doing that anyway jumped into the fighting at the head of the group. Axes fell and swords rang. Another battle the forces of Wolf were having. This time though it was a matter of survival. Wolfs men as she knew took heart in their leader and whenever he joined the fray even if the enemy was making a clean sweep of Wolfs forces they would always come out victorious. During one such battle Wolfs enemy had nearly defeated Wolfs forces. Bree heading the campaign had nearly 500 soldiers left in her ranks out of the nearly 10000 she had started with, when Wolf appeared in the form of his phoenix and jumped into the battle. Her 500 soldiers defeated the remaining 12000 enemy troops. At the end of the battle her forces were at a pitiful band of 50 but still the battle was won. Even though both of these armies now were about matched with Wolf around the outcome was almost certain. Bree and the rest of Red Cell cut through many of the men around them easily. Bree and Red Cell were using Wolfs Path as a guide to flank him. They would get to him and support his flanks. She took a quick glance and saw Bouslani and his friends doing the same on one side and on the other Kaitlin trying to do the same with Maggie at her side. As she took note of Bouslani she noted that Dwarves of Clan Burrock were now following him. She knew they had dedicated a library for the research of the son of Wolf after having kept one of his rebirths inside their hall for some time. Bouslani had help and as far as she was concerned that was all right with her. She cut down another man and knew she was one step closer to Wolf.

Bouslani was a dance of death and while he knew he was not nearly as good as Wolf he knew that the majority of the soldiers here could not hope to stop him. The dwarves of the Burrock clan on his sides were making quick work of any resistance they came across. The group moved forward with ease hacking and slicing at anything that they could find. Bouslani was leading and he knew he had to get to Wolf so that they could link and provide a rally point for the army. At this point as Bouslani glanced around all he saw was chaos with much of Wolfs army working in small groups instead of as a whole. If they had any hope of pushing back this attack they would need a complete work together of all of the troops. Bouslani let out a loud cry during a lull in his fighting saying "Rally to Wolf, Rally to Wolf." Bouslani listened to the cries afterwards repeating the command through out the ranks of the army. Bouslani had managed to let everyone know what Wolf wanted and he knew that these troops would succeed in their task to their dying breaths. As he looked over at Wolf and the mysterious woman he didn't know he knew that no matter what they wouldn't stop and would cut down as many as it took to get to the king.

Kaitlin crashed against the shield of another enemy knocking him off his feet. She pushed her sword straight through the mans shield and armor with ease as the man fell. She quickly spun and her sword leading the way sliced through a mans armor with ease. This was shield breaker after all. Wolf had most of the swords fashioned after things he liked from reading and seeing earlier in his life when Earth still existed. This sword was Wolfs creation and she loved it. She pulled the sword to block another sword. She pulled it in time to block the mans sword shattered however upon impact with shield breaker. The man stared dumbfounded by this occurrence and hardly felt the sword slide easily through his fine armor and into his heart. She looked around and noted the men and women of Wolfs army now following her. She had heard Bouslanis cry to Rally to Wolf but had not registered it until now. She took charge into the nearest group of soldiers her sword shattering their swords with her passing in one sweep. The men following her cut them down as they passed following her lead. She knew she had to get to Wolf and make this battle a sweep.

Tierra cut her way alongside Wolf easily killing men and demon alike. She was easily killing anything that came against her. She was cutting her way through when a shadow crossed between her and Wolf as she took a split second she noted its target. She was going to scream at Wolf but knew that in his ultimate concentration her words would not get through to him. She yelled out a loud war cry and went to attack the demon as she noted its shape. Only too late did she realize her mistake in going after it. As she swung it went straight through. Her mind racing she realized that she just attacked a soul ripper. She tried backing away but it easily kept pace. Her sword would do nothing only magic could kill it. She was about to cast a spell from the ring she kept when it suddenly reached out. Its hand easily caught her throat and took hold of her soul. Tierra suddenly became weak as she felt a sudden pull on her soul. She concentrated and tried hard to fight it. She could feel it fighting back and then she suddenly felt it pull harder. Only then did she realize that this was the king of all of the Soul Rippers. She felt herself get lightheaded as he succeeded in pulling her soul out a little more. She tried to concentrate harder and fight more but the pull was too much for her to bear. She screamed at herself knowing that this would be the end of her. She Loved Wolf with all her heart and knew that she had done as he would do for her. She screamed again but nothing still came out panic took over, she knew that no more would she see Wolf. She cried a little and then she felt her body suddenly tug forward as the demon finally managed to pull her soul out. She watched as it jerked suddenly and then she fell her soul no longer there to keep her body going.

Wolf was fighting hard not concentrating on anything but the battle. He killed man after man easily cutting a swath through anything that came against him. Every stroke he made killed a target. It was too easy for Wolf and he knew that he would eventually get to his cousin the king and kill him. He had just finished killing a man when he heard a scream inside his head and felt his heart jump. He felt as though part of his soul had just been torn out. He turned suddenly and saw a horror that made the fire in his light hotter than any he ever had before. He watched as the king of the Soul Rippers tore Tierras soul out and toss it. Without thinking or realizing it his hand launched out throwing the both of the Swords of the Gods out. They both landed in the beings back easily cutting into it. These swords were stronger than any other and could hit anything he wanted them to hit and kill it. The demon jerked suddenly as the swords cut into it and began killing it. The demon fell easily and Wolf ran forward at the same time rushing to catch Tierras soul. He caught it easily and ran. He felt his body jerk as the soul was pulled towards the realm of the lost. Still he pulled at the soul, his hand touching Tierras and holding on. Wolf concentrated, outraged by this action he swore he would kill every last demon and god if he couldn't save her. Sweat beaded on his brow and began to run. He pulled with all his strength and more. He suddenly let out a loud cry and power began to flow into him. Wolfs eyes turned black and then began to glow a fire red. There was a sudden burst of flames out of Wolf as his power magnified. There was a sudden quiet an unnatural one but still quiet. Fighting continued all around him but he didn't hear it. He remained totally focused on his overall task. The quiet lasted no more than a second or two but an eternity to Wolf. Thousands of things flooded into his brain in those few moments. As Wolf felt his power rise and then spike his body was thrown backwards and then there was a surge of power radiating out from Wolf and Tierra. Men were knocked down by its blast. Only Red Cell and Wolf closest people like Maggie, Kaitlin, Bouslani and his friends managed to avoid the blast and remain standing.

The king stood there watching the entire battle he hardly noticed Wolfs draw of power to him it didn't matter. He thought it just another battle taking place but with magic. When he heard the low boom and then the subsequent shock wave that followed knocking him over he only then realized who had been using magic. As he managed to get up he took note of the situation. Wolf had gotten thrown from the body of a women lying on the ground. The King realized that the king of the Soul Rippers had been on a mission to try and take Wolfs soul. Apparently he had failed and had gone after the women instead. Wolf had gotten up by now but the king realized that the women was somebody important to Wolf and that the power surge was from Wolf putting her soul back into her body. Only he could claim now after the loss of his friend that he had ever put a soul back into its body after it had been pulled out. No one but the keepers could ever have enough power to do such a task. The king laughed and then turned to his commander and said "call back the troops this battle tonight is over, tomorrow we will fight again." His commander saluted and gave the order to recall the troops.

**Chapter 25**

Bree sheathed her sword as she watched the enemy troops retreat. Apparently they were done for the night. After the showing Wolf did it was no wonder, the king kept pulling stunts that only pissed off Wolf this was a battle of two people who could play with each other. It was a matter now only of which one could out wit the other. Wolf had to have had a spy in the kings army it was the only explanation for his knowledge of the attack. Bree smiled she loved being on his side and being his guard. Despite the power she loved the fighting and the fun she had on the job. Plus she got to be with anyone that ever mattered to her. Granted there were time she had to kill a few of those people her husband for example pulled a stunt and allied with the enemy. She found out and well she killed him before he could get to Wolf. Granted she doubted that he could have killed Wolf but she was loyal to Wolf and well she was Wolfs friend and she had made a promise to protect Wolf so she did. Sometimes personal lives and duties went one and the same. Sometimes no matter how hard you try your private matters will always make it into your job it just happened and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. She smiled again this was way too much fun to miss, granted it wasn't over yet but she was happy now she enjoyed this all too much.

Kaitlin walked easily amongst the dead and dying. Several men she found lying on the ground and well she helped them despite being Wolfs enemy. Wolf always helped everyone even if they were his enemy. These soldiers were caught up in something that wasn't theirs and they deserved to be helped. Wolf came over as she was helping them, he bent down and lent a hand. Tierra whom she knew from Wolfs stories also bent down and helped. The men when they managed to speak asked them why they helped and Wolf told them. The understood this to be the truth and pledged their loyalty to him. Wolf hugged them and made them stand up. He accepted their offers for as long as they wanted and. She stayed for this show and then continued. Wolfs army cleaned up and continued to help those they could. Some said they wanted to die so Wolfs troops helped them and then buried them with full honor. Kaitlin stared all around her the while just wondering what was next she wanted this to be over war she liked it but it needed to end Wolf had nearly lost another person close to him. This couldn't keep going like this.

Bouslani returned to his dinner with the Dwarves who by this time were upset that their beer had been spilled and their food cold or over cooked. Though most people couldn't tell because they were too busy listening to the Dwarves laugh and sing about victory. Bouslani couldn't help but join in. he knew if his parents ever saw this they would be proud and terrified at the same time. He had come so far in just the few months he had been away. He had become a Blades master and now he had met so many people from everywhere. They would be proud and after this he intended to see them again to show them exactly how far he had come. He spied his sister from behind a tent and went to her. "come on sis" he told her. She grabbed his hand and followed tentatively. "noble Dwarves and friends this is my sister Miska. She is the new leader of the Mind riders." Everyone including the dwarves raised their mugs in a shout of "All Hail Miska" and then a cheer went up and a dwarf came up and raised her on his shoulders and pranced her around the entire camp shouting his praises. Bouslani laughed and then sat down as everyone continued to do like wise. As Bouslani sat he noted the fire. It was warm to his skin unusually warm. He looked at his hands and saw his hands glowing a light flame. Magic it seemed was coming out of him. Sarahi who was sitting next to him looked over her laugh turning instantaneously grim. "Whats going on Bouslani?" she asked. He stared at her and back at his hands his heart racing panic nearly flooding into him "I…I…I don't know" he told her. By this time a crowd had gathered and it appeared he was the site to see in the camp at this point. Bouslani was mystified by what was going on to him. He hardly noticed when the lone figure came out of the crowd. And knelt before him, the person grabbed his hand softly and Bouslani felt a sudden calm flood into his body. He looked up slowly to see Maggie sitting there. "Its okay, really it is, but you know now that is time. Come, you must see your wife tonight." She got up slowly raising him with her gently. She knew how this worked she couldn't tell anyone because only the keeper and his guide were ever supposed to know what happened between them. Though she could tell him this "do not be afraid Bouslani tonight you and Sheila will share the night together, tell no one of what happens this night it is something only a man and his wife should ever know. What happens tonight is yours and forever will you remember this moment in your dreams and thoughts. Every time you look upon the face of your wife you will remember this night and smile and she will smile at you." She continued to gently lead him towards the tent Wolf had set up for this occasion. Bouslani followed still mesmerized by the feelings that were going through him he couldn't explain them it was all too much, so much power.

Wolf stood off to the side as he watched his wife Maggie lead Bouslani towards the tent where he would link to Sheila. The magic that the Wolf held required Wolf to have a guide as it were. Someone who could control his powers and make sure he didn't do anything too stupid like destroy all of existence. Wolf had almost done it on several occasions and what had stopped him was his Wife's ability to control his powers and reverse anything he did. Only one special night a night between the keeper and his wife could link the two together. One special night they would both remember for the rest of their lives. Wolf watched not making a sound as she led him closer towards the tent. Wolf smiled as he remembered his night. "yes" Wolf thought that was special. As both of them cleared his view completely he turned around and began to walk towards his own tent. There he had someone waiting for him, he could feel her now, a long lost love whom had hurt him deeper than even his first Girl friend and love Ashley had. He walked slowly in no big rush to get to the tent. She hadn't talked to him in years since his early college life. Yes Kristi was her name, so long ago and so much pain. Even now he still felt those wounds deeper than any others. He smiled at the thought of her here now, sure he had made sure to keep tabs on her all these years but never had they talked since so long ago. He looked at the sky, the moon now shining blue, hovered as the ever-watchful guardian over the night sky. Wolf sighed, he couldn't believe that she was here now after all these years, after what she did…to him of all people. He rubbed his hand through his hair, which he had kept short for so long. As he walked he listened all around him to the shouts of victory and cheers of valor from the night. Stories of valor and honor during the brutal combat that had taken place during the nights fighting. Wolf listened to it all but remained in the shadows walking towards his tent slowly. As he carefully concentrated he could feel another presence someone else besides her. It was a man with her, no doubt her lover, after her and Wolf had broken up she had a new Boyfriend within a week, after she had agreed to marry him and bear his children. Then he had to watch as she and him shared the same words that Wolf had shared with her. A tear rolled out of his eye and Wolf let it run. As he took another step he realized that he still cared so much about her. He wiped away the tears and continued walking. The air was filled with happiness and joy but all he could think about was his pain, it was all he could ever think about.

Wolf walked into his tent in dead silence. Not a soul inside had noticed him enter the tent nor had any but Red Cell noticed him walking and sitting in his chair. Wolf sat and waited for his guests to notice his arrival apparently they were just as nervous as he was though none could tell but his closest friends the diffrence. Tierra, Maggie, and Kaitlin walked in and only then did Kristi raise her head to look at the new arrivals and notice Wolf. Wolf only locked eyes with her and she looked down again. Wolf waited knowing this could take some time. The man sitting next to her looked up suddenly rage in his eyes. In a split second the man was up and clearing the table that was between the two men. Wolf holding his ground sat as he watched the man in near slow motion perform his act of desperation. In the time it took for the man to land and clear a couple of feet of the nearly 6 feet to Wolfs chair everyone had their weapons out but refused to move. Everyone knew that Wolf would deal with this and they all knew if he wanted the man dead he would be dead already. Wolf was a blur of speed as the man came rushing head on at Wolf. The man never even realized he had been hit 5 times and was on the floor, suddenly he was there staring at the point of Wolfs sword. "I had a feeling someone as stupid as you would try something equally stupid." Wolf told him. Kristi who was in tears got up and slammed her fist on the table and screamed "STOP, STOP THIS ALL STOP IT!" Wolf looked at her and sheathed his sword in a single fluid movement. The other people with weapons drawn put there weapons away as well. Wolf didn't even acknowledge the man on the floor and left him to get up on his own. Wolf turned locked eyes with her and after a moment turned and again sat down in his chair. As he turned around and looked at her he sighed. He then looked at everyone in the room and they understood that this meant they should leave. Bree walked past and grabbed the man lying on the floor and even though he was nearly twice her weight she picked him up like a rag doll and walked out of the room. Wolf looked at her and she at him, "so this is how it is then, it comes down to this after all these years only now do you seem to want to talk. So you know how much pain I went through over you, how much grief, how many thoughts I had to kill myself. My friends had to keep me from killing myself. Do you realize how much it hurt do you?" Wolf asked of her. She looked at him and said wiping away the tears "yes I know I hurt you I know that but there isn't anything I can do to change that. I'm a bitch I know but I cant change the fact. Yes I'm sorry I hurt you but what can I do now?" she asked. Wolf almost smiled a question answered with a question nice move but Wolf had one better. "You left me in my own sorrows left me to die, left me after everything I did, I gave you everything and this is the way I was repaid?" Wolf asked of her waving his hand around the room to accent his point. She looked at him momentarily looked around and then angrily replied "All this, All this?" she said moving her hand around to motion to all he had "look at what you have! Look at all of this…this stuff! You have everything! Everything! I raised a child for all those years I have nothing! Nothing but my horrible life! I fucking hate this world, I should have died a long time ago!" she yelled pointing at Wolf. "you have the world and I have nothing, I have no friends, they all had the privilege to die a long time ago. In A War 'YOU' Started! They fought and died for you! You took everything I had, everything! I have nothing more than the clothes I have on my back and what remains of my family. As we speak my daughter lies out there, in your camp Wolf, your camp fighting for you, you of all the people. You take everything I have even this long after our little thing." Wolf looked at her as she continued now leaning back in his chair more than amused, he hadn't realized her daughter was in his camp even now fighting for him. When she finally came to a point where she could no longer continue and fell apart Wolf summoned Bree. Bree walked around the grieving women and came close to Wolf. He whispered in her ear to gather Kristi's daughter to him and she walked out to complete the task. Several minutes later Bree came in followed by a women whom Wolf recognized as one of his best Lieutenants, now that the two were in the same room Wolf could see the resemblance. "Ahh Lieutenant good of you to join us your lovely mother just told me as to your heritage. I had no idea you were her daughter but no matter it will not affect your status in my eyes or any other. I just would like for you to see her again I figured you should know as she is your mother." Wolf pointed to the women crying and now looking at the beautiful women who stood before her clad in the armor of Wolf. Her hair was matted from the long fighting she had just finished and her clothes stained with the blood of her opponents as well as a little of her own. There were several cuts dotting her face as Wolfs men rarely fought with helms. They believed that the less armor a person wore the better a fighter they became over time. You would get batter or die it was that simple and though Wolfs fighters armor was the best and could turn many blades weapons did get through. Wolf had a tendency of fighting people whose weapons were always magically enchanted and thus the armor and weapons of the enemy canceled one another out. The armor was basically good only against standard and low magic weapons. Wolf signaled that she could move to her mother though she needed little in the way of urging and Wolf let the two converse for a few moments before finally saying "Lieutenant in light of recent events I have come to a good decision. Recently I lost a good general one who had been with me for years. I am in need of a new command general and it has to be someone who is good. Since you have been with me for many years now I see no reason to not give that position to you. The general commented much on your skill and often asked me to set you in his place afterwards. He was a good man and I trust his judgment, I see that you are the best replacement I have and are nearly as skilled as he was. You will surpass him one day I know that for a fact. I pass on the position of command general to you." Wolf told her. The new general stood up and saluted Wolf her sword in hand "I accept the position granted to me by you Wolf I will do my best in his stead he was a good general and an even better man it will be hard to replace him but I will do my best." Wolf nodded and motioned for her to go back to what she was doing. "General, take your mother and go. I know you and her have much to catch up on, and she has cried much this night some happy thoughts would do her good." He told her. Leah which was the generals name got up and said "thank you sir, and for what its worth I'm sorry about what happened between you two I knew some of it and it is a bad situation but thank you for how well you have always treated her even if she could not treat you in the same light." Wolf smiled and motioned for her to go. Slowly both of the women made their way out of the tent and then Wolf was left alone. Bree had slipped out after she had brought the newly appointed general in. Wolf slumped in his chair and he cried. That meeting had been so hard on him but he knew that it was good that it had happened. Wolf felt as much as heard Maggie come in slowly. "You cant escape, you cant hide forever world, you don't want to escape. You love this world and everything in it. You know that there is always good in a person that it only takes time and the right circumstances to bring out that good. But people cant be good to everyone and you are no exception. Wolf I know you love her I have always known but you cant blame yourself for what happened you did all you could under the circumstances and despite all she did to you, you continued to love her. That shows her more than you know. It shows her that you meant what every word you said. It proves to her you kept your promise, and loved her forever." Wolf looked at her and smiled as usual she was right and as usual she knew exactly what he was thinking. Amazing he thought he slid off his chair and hugged her tightly "thank you again" he told her and then he turned once again. "Now lets go about and have some fun I haven't been with the troops in some time.

The rest of the night Wolf walked from group to group, sharing stories and laughter with the troops whom he had not seen in nearly 3000 years. It felt good for him to be back with them and natural. Wolf loved every one of his men and he knew again he would die for any one of the if he had to and they would do the same, he could ask for nothing more of them than that. At one point Wolf was forced into a speech in front of the entire army and yet again he rallied the cries of the men and their spirits into tremendous proportions. Their cries were heard round the world in some form or another. The planet shook from the sheer intensity of their cries; once again Wolf was at home, at home with those he most trusted, his friends and his troops. There was nothing more Wolf could ask for than that.

**Chapter 26**

The next day Wolf stood out on the hill looking over his encampment. He gazed at its beauty. No other place or time in the world had so many men, women, dwarves, and elves come together than here and now. And in no other place and time had so much evil gathered in one place than at his enemies encampment. He could hear now the sounds of the morning bustle of each camp readying for the next day of fighting. Wolf smiled such devotion to their craft, both sides were masters of the craft. And the best masters the world had ever seen led both sides. This was fun, so much fun, Wolf loved this. He looked now to the tent of his new general to see her laying plans with the other generals. The other generals listened intently as she described how her plans went and each nodded in approval. It appeared that his new general was quite good at this. All the other generals had been with him much longer than she had, some had nearly triple or ten times the amount of years serving him as she did. She would by far surpass many of them if not all of them in her skills as a leader. He smiled again as he thought of her someday commanding his son's armies in battle against a foe. One day Wolf thought one day she will be the best general a man could have. And someday Bouslani's friends would move up to take the place of Red Cell when the time finally came that they too should move on to the other realms. Wolf now looked at the tent of his son and his sons new wife. Bouslani emerged to look directly at Wolf and nod. Wolf waved in a return greeting and then watched as Bouslani set out to complete the tasks he had to before the battle today. Wolf smiled at his son yes he too would become a good leader and may one day surpass Wolfs skill in battle as well as in other areas. Wolfs temper and his depression kept Wolf contained. It was the one thing Wolf never gained control of. The instant he found out about one of his friends or loved ones got hurt he was there sword in hand getting revenge on the person who did it. Wolf had mastered everything else that there was to master but he could not conqueror the two things that held him in check. The day was beautiful and Wolf thought it a shame it had to be so bloody. The trees swayed with a gentle breeze and the birds and animals went about their usual business. The sun felt warm and soothing to Wolfs tattered soul. Wolf looked at the now destroyed battlefield, someday it would be lush with life and vegetation again, but for now it was simply a destroyed and useless mud hole where men killed one another with abandon. A shame Wolf thought a total shame. Someday no one would remember this place but for tales and the few who survived to remember it and those who knew the stories to be true. Someday though none would remember except in legend. Wolf would always be remembered as legend that much was certain. His mark had been to great to dispose of, and as a result he knew forever would his name dominate the mouths of people covering the world. As Wolf thought back on his entire life he remembered the many battles he had fought, all for the well being of his people. He tried hard to make everyone happy, and as a result he had done a great many things in the name of his people. Now it seemed he had this one last task before him and then he would pass on that task to another, and even though that other was his son he felt bad. Bad for his son, bad for himself, bad fro the world; never had they known a hero as himself, never again Wolf thought would they. Wolf understood his sons destiny was short compared to his own but then again Wolf couldn't imagine his son nearly 200,000 years from now commanding the vast armies of his fathers. Wolf laughed and smiled, who knew what would happen he thought.

Bree gathered the last of her things, today was going to be a good battle, today she suspected would end this battle but not the war. Somehow she knew that this battle was just the beginning of this war, and though it would be short lived it would be a war. Wolf would rout the troops here today then chase them down across the field to kill and eradicate the remaining forces of the king. Bree knew that in this conflict not a man could live to bring this about again. It seemed chaos around her but she saw it only as the controlled preparation for battle. Men, women, dwarves, and elves ran this way and that gathering the last of the supplies that they would need for the day. Bree saw the remainder of Red Cell walking casually through the chaos before battle towards her. They were the supreme fighters of the army besides Wolf. They had absolute resolve and did their job with such calm that it unnerved even Wolf at times. He had trained them to be this good and to keep up with Wolf at times they needed every thing they had. Only one member of Red Cell had ever been killed and that had been tragic. He had fought and died to save Wolfs son, Bree still remembered that day, Karack had run up the side of a rubble mound where enemy troops had taken control chasing both Red Cell and the elite unit of the Black Dragon army. Wraiths they had been called and they were equally as good as Red Cell though the two units had never faced off against one another. Zarack had gone to take a beacon up to the top of the mound so that Wolf and his fighters could hit the area with bombs and missiles. The enemy wanted Wolfs son bad and Wolf wouldn't have that. They had sent 10 battalions to the planet to get Zak, Wolfs son. Wolf because of problems in the satellite net hadn't been able to lock on the position with scanning so Zarack ran up through laser fire and explosions to the top. Bree had heard him take hit after hit from the enemy weapons but still he ran on. Ran on without fear or a second thought on his decision to take the beacon. Bree had done her best to protect him but there were just too many men. She had killed hundreds of them it seemed yet they still came. After the smoke cleared from the many grenades she had launched she watched helplessly as he fought his way the last few steps up taking several more hits in his chest before finally making the summit. As he did she had heard the distant roar of the fighters. The next thing she knew she was looking as he raised his arms high in the air to be engulfed by the flames and explosions of bombs. His plan had worked, at the cost of his life. Since then no other member had died, he had made the ultimate sacrifice thinkable to them. He had died for Wolf. Later she came upon a radio transmission between Zarack and Wolf, Wolf had understood what Zarack was doing and had refused to fire until he was clear but Zarack wouldn't hear any of Wolfs complaints. Finally Zarack had convinced Wolf it was the only way. The last words out of his mouth had been words of absolute strength and courage, words that even now after those many years Bree still could not utter. As she looked around again she looked at the remainder of Red Cell and said "For Zarack" the phrase was repeated by each of them and then they turned and headed for the battlefield.

Maggie, Tierra, and Kaitlin walked towards the battlefield methodically. They watched the bustle of the army preparing for the days combat. Each of the three women loved Wolf in their own way. Each thought themselves ready to die for him should the need arise. Each came from a different time in his life yet each were linked during that time by fate. Each of the women was ready for this battle, each knew they had been preparing for it all their lives, and each knew that this was the last fight they would have. These thoughts did not disturb them in any way however, it only increased their resolve. Last night they had walked and had fun as they never had before, and last night they had been with Wolf who had also been happier than any of the women had ever seen him. Wolf was happy and that made their lives complete, they had lived to see the day when Wolf was truly happy and they had been apart of that happiness, and to the three women there was no better way to end their stories.

Bouslani remained calm as he walked around his tent finishing the things he would need to finish before the fight. Last night he had been with Sheila his wife, and the moment had been magical indeed. It was defiantly the night he would never forget and he would always hold it as special. He turned suddenly to see Sheila standing there in full armor and ready for the days battle. Bouslani walked up to her took her in his arms and kissed her. They shared the moment and forgot about everything around them. When each knew the moment over they pulled back still embracing and in unison whispered "Lets go." Together they went to face the battle together; together they went to end this war once and for all.

As Wolf casually walked towards the field he noted a lone figure standing of to the side. As he looked at the person he noted who it was. Kristi was standing there staring at him almost near tears it looked like. Wolf stopped to look at her and decided he owed her this much at least. He turned and walked towards her. After several moments he was standing in front of her. She was staring at the ground not looking at him directly. He could tell she was ashamed of herself and it made him sad to see her like this. He put his finger under her chin and slowly raised it to meet his gaze. "don't be ashamed for what you did, you cant change the past. It was as much my fault as yours. I didn't give you what you wanted, and in return you did what you did. It was over 150,000 years ago Kristi you can forgive yourself for hurting me. And even though it hurt a lot I am still here. I am still alive and so are you, doesn't that prove something, doesn't that show you things are not as bad as they seem. I love you Kristi I do and you know that. Don't blame yourself it will only make things worse." He told her. She looked at him tears welling in her eyes. Wolf wiped away the lone tear that streaked down her face and then pulled her close and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him crying, "im so sorry for what I did to you it was wrong, I should have never done that to you never. You gave me everything and all I could to was tear out your heart and break it. You did so much for me and I wasn't grateful enough." She cried. Wolf held her close for a little while longer. When the tears had stopped Wolf slowly released his grip and pulled her back so he could look at her. He smiled and then turned to head for the battle. After he had walked away a little bit she called to him, "Jonathon." Wolf turned and looked at her "I love you, I always have." She told him. Wolf smiled in understanding and said "I know Kristi, I have always known. But I love Maggie more than anything im sorry I cant give you my love anymore." He told her and then turned once again to go to battle. As he walked away a lone tear streaked down his face. Yes he thought he had always known but it was not until now that he had realized that. He walked away knowing she loved him and he loved her Wolf final wound had now been healed.

The battlefield now cleaned of all the remaining bodies was ready for the battle. The king now watched as his troops gathered behind him. He figured on ending this battle today here and now. He needed the victory, he couldn't keep sending his troops out against Wolfs for very long, his troops had been decimated by the few days of fighting they had endured he had to end it here and now or else he would never end it. Wolfs troops were too good for this head on conflict. Something had to be done he had tried a sneak attack but it had failed Wolf had known and as a result many of the kings archers and good linemen had died. Wolfs troops were quite skilled but one thing still troubled the king. Somehow Wolf had gotten this many men so quickly, even magically aided that didn't account for all the elves and dwarves that also accounted for his armies numbers. No one had seen or heard of the elves and dwarves for 3000 years and now just magically they appeared. The king had demons and other magical aides that he had gotten after magic had returned through use of his sword of the Dark Lord but that had been different. He only had been able to use it after Wolf released magic from its containment. Unless of course as the king just thought, unless magic had been around all along and Wolf had only contained magic from being used, if magic hadn't existed then the sword would not have existed. The sword was magic and that meant that magic was always in the world but whether or not anyone knew how to use it was around was the main concern. The King applauded Wolfs ingenuity in the matter silently and then looked forward. Wolfs men were ready Wolf was about to make one of his famous speeches the king knew he had to listen to this one.

"Today is the day, the day when we rout the armies of the king and the dark forces and reclaim the world for all that is good. Today we claim the title and restore the balance of power to its normal boundaries. Today we fight for all those of the past, for all those that have died, for all those that have lived fro the good of all peoples. Men will die, yes men will die, but they will die with honor, today they will die as the heroes of the world. Today they will die and forever will their names be recorded in history as the defenders of good. Today is the day, now is the time, we can today seize victory and reclaim our title as the guardians of the world. Too long has the king and his armies ruled and dominated the land. Too long has the king forsaken his people, for what money and power? We will not stand by idly and watch as those who wield power for the sake of power sweep the people of the land into the gutters like rats. We will fight, and we will win. Today is the day, when shields will collide and lives broken, today is the day when we seize our victory. Today is the day! Let us turn back this black stain on the world and show the people that once again they will have a defender. A defender of freedom, a defender of their lives, and a defender of good. As every one of you knows my only wish was to please the people and to bring peace to them, but the king doesn't want that. He is greedy and believes the people are no better than vermin. Today we will prove him wrong! Today we fight for all those who cant! TODAY WE FIGHT, TODAY WE DIE, TODAY WE WIN!" Wolf shouted to his men who cheered swords held high, feet stomping the earth his men cheered. Wolf pulled his swords from their sheaths and raised them high into the air. Fire came from the sky in a pillar surrounding Wolf in its center. The men cheered louder, they had their leader, their commander, and they had their friend amongst them once again. Each man knew in his heart Wolfs heart was true and that any who followed him would also be pure. Wolf fought and died for the people and they too did the same. To all of Wolfs men the people mattered the most, and to save them every single man would die if they had too. As the cheering progressed for many minutes so too did the power of the area. Magical radiance flowed in from every area of the planet to Wolfs call. Magic weaved around all the men embodying them with its power. The area became red as flame as every man began to glow a fiery red. At no other point in history had the army ever accomplished this feat. Every man glowed with the mark of Wolf, and the mark of the Phoenix. Magic had lent them all its power to use. The cheering stopped as suddenly as it began and then the battle began.

The king listened to the speech intrigued by Wolfs words. More so he was intrigued by the magic flowing towards Wolf during the speech. It seemed Wolf was drawing in magic from all places without knowing it. The men's spirits aided Wolfs draw of power and increased his ability. This speech was magical indeed, the king sighed it appeared as though he would lose. If Wolf had magic on his side now he would lose. That didn't matter to him though all he wanted was Wolf. Once he was there facing Wolf and he killed him everything would be over. Even if it took the kings life in the process the glory of killing Wolf would be worth it. He would kill Wolf he was certain of that, whether or not his arm won was trivial. The king watched the spectacle of the marking as he called it and was applauding the skill. Never before had it been done. Never before had fate allowed this to happen. Fate had its tricks but he knew his fate was to defeat Wolf. When the cheering stopped the king knew the fighting would begin.

Both armies stared at one another determination was strong on each side and both commanders knew victory hinged on the battle between themselves. If the other could kill the enemies commander victory would be at hand for their army. No man but the two commanders entertained thoughts of attacking the other commander. Each knew that theirs was a battle to be fought separately. For long moments each army stared at one another seeming as though none wanted a fight and then as one both armies moved towards one another. The battle for the planet and for its entire people was at hand.

The sound of feet filled the air, it seemed as if both armies breathed as one to anyone not involved in the combat. To Kristy the site was almost spectacular and then she remembered exactly what the stakes were. Death awaited one of the army's leaders. She prayed Wolf would win for if he didn't life up to this point would be meaningless. She had lived this long to finally tell Wolf the truth and if he died then it would all have been a waste. As she looked out over the field she noted each armies elites moving forward ahead of the others. She saw Wolf leading the charge his glowing red form distinctive even amongst his entire armies glowing forms. As she looked to the enemy she noted its leader outlined now in black rushing forward to meet Wolfs charge. She watched in near shock at what happened next.

The two leaders and their armies crashed together the sounds of screeching metal and the distinctive thud of bodies colliding was deafening. The moment when both leaders met was one of a flash of steel. Both leaders had trained years at their art, and both leaders knew well the others moves. The dance they weaved could hardly be imagined, it was so quick yet so fluid. Their movements were perfect and in unison. As one attacked the other blocked. Wolf pushed the advantage he had with his dual swords from the beginning pushing the king back a little. Wolfs blades flashed at every point on the kings body in the first few seconds but none struck. Sparks from their blades flew as each swords magic tried to out do the others. Wolfs god blades summoned every conceivable attack upon the Sword of the Dark Lords to no avail. Its magic equally as strong and embodied with the spirit of every Dark Lord to have existed was powerful. Wolfs swords kept coming but the king's sword intercepted each strike as though it had a mind of its own. The men twirled and twisted attempting to gain an advantage over the other but to no success. Each fainted and stuck with every routine that they knew only to have the other completely block or dodge the strikes. They danced their weave non stop, neither it seemed would relent in their quest for victory then suddenly as suddenly as they started they stopped. Each was forced back b the other. Wolf breathed hard as he slowly raised his sword at the king and said, "Yield my cousin you have failed." The king pulled his hand off his arm taking note of the cut he received, "you think this scratch means anything, the sword will heal me Wolf or did you forget that." Wolf looked at the kings arm which was now healed and knew it would take more than showing the king that Wolf could easily find a hole in his defenses, it would take killing the king.

As Bouslani collided with the enemy he jumped clearing the shield wall and falling into the middle of their front lines. His first strokes came as he passed over the shield holders. Their heads split as Bouslani's fine swords cut cleanly through their helmets and deep into their skulls. As he landed his next strokes were clean and true biting into the armor of the secondary ranks. As he spun to block a shot from behind he noted his handiwork. Wolfs troops were pouring through the hole making their effort to split the troops and isolate each flank. Bouslani spun again and avoided another blow, he sliced the mans knees off easily and continued his efforts to further the battle for Wolf.

Kaitlin watched as Bouslani jumped and decided to follow his idea. Her sword shield breaker took out a large portion of the first line. Their shields and swords shattered upon impact of her sword. She cut a huge swath of destruction in her first few moments of combat. She dodged and sliced her way through the ranks, Wolfs men seeing a good opening took her plan and used it too their advantage. They began to pour into the new gaps and open the forces wide. She looked to her friend Wolf and saw what she knew would be a long battle. Both Wolf and the king were pacing waiting for the other to open up a position and then attack.

Bree closely watched the fight between the king and Wolf, she had managed to take Red Cell and a whole mess of other men and surround the area to give both opponents a fair advantage. This fight she knew would well get bloody and would involve a lot of power being put out. Magic would play a key role in this fight between the two men. She spun quickly to avoid a cut and then killed the man responsible. She looked again to Wolf and saw him glowing a fierce red. Wolf had drawn on his powers to help him but the king too had his powers he gave off a black flame from his body no doubt the swords doing. She knew she should get back to the fighting so she turned and charged into the enemy ranks.

Maggie deftly dodged the enemy swords, her body easily working its way through the enemy ranks. Her sword sliced across suddenly killing a demon with one swipe. She hated the violence but right now she knew Wolf needed her and that was all she could think about. Think about him and how much he needed this to be a win. Wolf had always wanted peace for the world, and as much as she wished she could keep Wolf she knew she could not. Wolf needed to be here and now the entire fate of the World rested on this battle, so despite herself she fought beside him stood here now beside him and she loved every moment of it.

Wolf glared at the king, he hated to fight his own cousin so much but he knew it was necessary. The king was corrupt by revenge so much so that power had forced him to this. His mind was not his he was simply a captive. The sword made all his feelings of hatred and vengeance stronger than anyone human could handle or control. Somehow Wolf knew he needed to help his cousin realize this but how, every time Wolf had fought the sword he had ended up killing the person holding it. There was no way around this so said Fate but Wolf didn't want to kill his own cousin. Wolf dodged another of the kings deceptively swift strokes waiting and thinking. He had to find the perfect moment.

There suddenly the kings guard dropped for a moment below anything he could hope to recover. Wolfs right sword let out a bright flash and a searing flame which leapt out at the king. The bolt of flame struck the king square in the chest and flung him back over the circle which had been set up by both armies. Wolf kept an eye on the location of where the king landed but was surprised when the king appeared right in front of him his body and clothing still smoldering from the flame bolt. The king looked battered but relatively unharmed. The swords magic kept the king healed but still Wolf could tell the sword had put a lot of magic into that and it had ended up draining the king. Wolf realized the king could not hold out against his power for long so long as it was magical. The only problem was that Wolf needed to find the perfect time to strike or else the magic would be turned by the sword. He had to injure the king to weaken the sword. Any magic sent against the sword was useless but the user could be hurt and tired so long as it was a magical attack. The swords magic kept the king from tiring except for when its power was used to heal. It was the one disadvantage of the sword it had tons of power but hurt the wielder enough and it drained. It fed off of hate and when its wielder was hit magically or severely enough by blade that desire to fight lessened and weakened the sword.

Wolf let out another blast even though he knew it would do little, but his goal had not been to hurt the king only focus the sword and the king against the magic while Wolf made another move. The flame rolled out to hit an invisible shield in front of the king. Wolf had suspected the kings mages would involve themselves but still it was a prime opportunity. Wolf quickly took two steps back and then charged the shield. Wolfs spell enabled quickly even as the kings sword came up in a counter maneuver. Wolfs spell shattered the barrier and sent back a force charge to the casters who were still connected to the spell. The force of the shock and subsequent spell sent along with it should have killed most of the mages. There was a large explosion from the area of the mages as Wolfs spell enabled making the mages into exploding bombs. Wolf met the kings swords and the two faced off again.

**Chapter 9**

Tierra flowed around the enemy quickly disabling many of them with few strokes. She had trained with some of the best swordsmen and women in the realm and she was quite proficient with her sword. Her body was as a dance and she easily avoided any of the strikes that came at her. She dodged one mans attempt to disarm her and then took her sword and cut up severing the mans hands at the wrist with ease. The man screamed but was quickly cut off as Kaitlins sword appeared out of the mans throat. As the body dropped the two women exchanged thanks with brief nods and then quickly went about killing many men around them with ease. Tierras deft precision and Kaitlins brute strikes quickly cleared a fairly large area around them. After a few more moments of killing they were joined by Bouslani and his large host of dwarves who only aided in the butchery all to well.

The area grew larger and larger as more men flooded into the hole Tierra and Kaitlin had created. Bouslani easily cleared as many men as did the dwarves in a few moments. His blades a blur he cleanly severed limbs and cut throats out of enemy soldiers. The smell of Blood in his nostrils rang out clearly and the sound of blades hitting blades was one continuous ring in his ears. The ground was as a lake of blood. The ground itself seemed to spout blood on its own. As if geysers of blood were just sprouting out of the ground and spraying it everywhere. Bouslani was drenched in blood and his boots were soaked through. His body ached from the long and harsh combat that was taking place. His armor looked as if it would be stained red, and was nearly at its capacity to heal the wounds he had received. Bouslani quickly disengaged from combat and leapt to the center of the circle. He looked around quickly and saw Tierra and Kaitlin doing the same. All three individuals looked at one another and shared a good laugh. Each looked horrible and each laughed at one another and themselves knowing they too looked the same. The laughter stopped as suddenly as it had come when the group heard a series of large explosions originating at the enemy camp. The group immediately looked at Wolf and the king fighting and saw the king reappear out of thin air and the two begin battle once again. They all realized the magic was about to go up a level. Both now intended to use magic to their advantage, Wolf had just gotten the first strike out. The group looked at each other again nodded their heads and then went back into battle.

Bree glanced around slightly noting a concerted effort at a specific point from which a large area cleared of enemies was originating. Bree saw Bouslani, Kaitlin, and Tierra along with a host of dwarves and men of Wolf expanding their circle slowly. With that plan it might seem as though they would eventually get islolated from support but every one of the soldiers they freed, from Wolfs army, from combat joined the circle. This provided men to seal and holes that might be appearing in the ever growing circle. Bree shook her head in approval and then went back to her work of exterminating every enemy she found. Unlike that group she had her own Red Cell made its bloody path through the enemy leaving huge gaps in the enemies lines as they did. Behind her men of Wolfs army joined their efforts and used the openings to make a stand.

Misha looked over the battlefield and wondered what it felt like to be out there. Wolf had given her time with which to learn some of the arts her people needed to teach her. She had learned much in the past weeks. Though it still looked around here as if the battle had only been going on a few days. She had felt the pull of magic on her but apparently it must have altered time here. She had been gone several weeks and Wolf had said the fighting might be over by that time. She glanced back at her forces numbering only about 200. It was an insignificant number compared to the armies assembled here which numbered upwards of a million. "Come let us keep our vow to Wolf" she said as she turned and rode down to aid in the battle.

Wolf fought for all her was worth his sword piercing again and again only to have the wounds seal up again. But the king was tiring. Blood was deep in his clothes and blood loss was something that could not be replaced by any magic's. If a person had lost too much blood they would get tired and eventually die even if they had no wounds. Wolf could see the muscles tire with each successful attack Wolf made. The king had now tired enough that Wolf could see minor holes in the defense of the king. Wolf was beginning to tire as well cause despite the fact he had done a lot of damage to the king he had also returned the favor. Wolf had some wounds but his better armor protected him more than the kings finely made plate. Wolfs had been made by the finest and was magically aided by Wolf. So it was powerful and could deflect or stop most of the attacks the king made. Still some had gotten through and he would tire eventually. Wolf realized that the battle had been going on for some time and that the sun was about half way over the sky he knew he had to end this. Wolf quickly released a large bolt of lightning which struck the king square in the face sending him flying to the ground face first and doing a flip. Wolf ran quickly over and rushed the king who immediately brought the sword about and turned over stopping the attack. Wolf pushed his sword down trying to push back the kings sword onto himself. The double edged weapon would easily tear through the kings neck and armor. This had to end now.

Bree heard the lightning crack and turned her head quickly to see what had happened. She saw Wolf run fast in a charge towards the king who was flying backwards. The king blocked the attack and Wolf continued to push down trying hard to end the fight. She watched more and the spectacle went on for another minute the battle still going on all around her but never touching her. The king erupted into his dark flame and Wolf into his flame simultaneously. Both attempting to out power the other through magic. The flames mingled and mixed together as if they were one and absolutely looked beautiful. The shadow of the Phoenix appeared tall behind Wolf and gave him its power. The flames from Wolf erupted high into the air to form a giant pillar that reached to the heavens. There was a bright light pulse that came down in the center of the pillar to settle on Wolf. Bree recognized this as the gods doing. They too were loaning him their power. The forces of good had finally rallied behind Wolf all together to kill the king. Bree sensed the chanting of Wolfs wizards back at the camp and realized that they too were sending him power. He was drawing from everything good in an effort to end this fight one way or the other. This kind of spell seemed one aimed though at not killing the king as she soon realized, because if Wolf had wanted to he would have already done so, more so it was aimed at purging the king and ridding him of the evil that the sword had caused. She watched and looked around to the battle which had slowed considerably due to the spectacle that was before them. The shadow to the Phoenix put up its head and let out its scream. That beautiful scream which took the hearts of many who heard it. The scream of the Phoenix continued for several moments and then there was a bright flash of light which consumed the entire battle. Then it was gone.

Wolf felt the energy pull and surround him, Pulse through him as well as all around him. He felt the Phoenix's shadow over him fully pulsing with its power there was a moment there where Wolf could feel himself connected with everything around him. Every living creature, being, and thing. He could feel everything, know everything, then there was a lightening sensation in his body as though he was slowly being lifted. His mind suddenly went clear as if the entirety of his pain and life had been cleaned. All the pain he had felt all his life suddenly disappeared and Wolf felt pure once again Wolf suddenly could feel again, not just pain but everything including love. He felt Maggie as though she were right next to him and with him. He felt everything around him in clarity and he could think perfectly. He could see clearly and everything seemed to just make sense. He could feel magic and touch it as though it were a play thing. He could touch the strands of magic weaving everything that was around him. He reached out and touched it and things moved to his touch. He looked around and saw the battle taking place and sensed the magic of the Sword of the Dark Lords around. He found it and grabbed at it his hands fell firmly on the strands weaving it together and snapped them. There was a sudden rush of power and the Wolf was back on the field of battle standing above the king who was wide eyed. Wolf looked at the sword and it turned to dust in the kings hands. The king carefully got up shaking. Wolf helped the king up. The king stared at Wolf and suddenly remembered everything and then took Wolfs hand and the two gripped hands tightly. "thank you cousin you saved me from that evil thing" the king said

"I knew what had to be done…..Cousin" Wolf said in return. The two turned and left the field of battle together.

The battle ended and the evil which was hovering over the land gone. Wolf realized his time was soon up. He had realized long ago that this would be his time to leave. Something told him this battle would be his last for some time. The king had left with his armies in tow and now Wolf was sitting here at the camp in his personal tent with his closest friends and family here. Maggie sat beside him now holding his hand which felt much warmer than usual. He laughed much during the night and felt just happy. Red Cell exchanged stories with Wolf about what they did during their time apart from him. They laughed and all shared a good time and all was well.

Bouslani had never seen Wolf so happy but he knew it was because he had been finally released from his pain. That power he had unleashed only yesterday had really done a job on Wolf. Bouslani was happy that Wolf could finally have some freedom even if it was only for a short time.

**Chapter 10**

The next day came quickly and there was a feeling in the air and Wolf realized exactly what was going on. Magic was stabilizing again, everywhere Wolf seemed to walk things came alive and sprouted fresh. Magic suddenly had a different meaning to Wolf, suddenly he could feel its presence everywhere with crystal clear perfection. He walked about the camp talking to all the generals and making sure to converse with his people. The people whom had served with him for so long. His men were in good spirits despite the fact that Wolf realized they all knew it was almost time for him to leave.

Wolf could sense magic flowing everywhere preparing for his departure into the next realm. Wolf hated to leave he didn't want to but he knew somewhere deep inside it was time for him to start anew and live the rest of his life. He had his love and everything he wanted with him now. He had friends and family, he had Maggie most of all who was his one true love. He felt warm inside and it was nice.

Wolf was surrounded by his friends and family, even Jen who was busy with helping to train Joelani to become the new keeper was here. Maggie stood right beside him her head resting on his shoulder. He could feel something pulling on him trying to take him. His time was up and it wanted him now. He looked around at his friends and family and smiled. This was all he needed in life and he knew he would end this life happy. He walked up to each of the members of Red Cell and embraced with them. He got to Bree and took a long hug with her. "you have been there since the beginning Bree. You stood beside me when all hope was lost. You stood tall even as the armies of everyone flowed all around you. You stood tall and though you may have lost you did the best anyone could and for that I thank you. You were always a good friend to me and you led well. You were always beside me and we had some pretty excellent times together. We fought some insane battles and we always came out in the end no matter how close to death we were all those times." He told her they laughed a little and knew it was fun and it was all worth it in the end. Tears ran down her eyes a little and she smiled. She hugged him once again and then she pushed him to the next person.

Wolf looked at Kaitlin who stood there beautifully. She was a little younger than Wolf by about seven years. She knew it was her time as well she had lived enough, and she believed it was finally her time to leave. Wolf looked at her and she at him and they smiled. "you are amazing Kaitlin, you were here all the time and though it took a while before you were ready to join my side you came around. You were always there even if I could not see you you stood beside me in the shadows if you had too but still. You were always a good friend and helped me through much in my younger life. Thank you for so much Kaitlin. It means a lot to me" he told Kaitlin.

She smiled and said "your welcome Wolf as always"

Wolf looked around and exchanged words with Bouslani, and the group. Each was ready for more adventure. Bouslani and Wolf exchanged nods and so did Jen. She was never much for talking on things like this. He walked all the way around exchanging words with everyone including Ashley, and Kristi until he got to Tierra. She stood there pround and tall beautifully outlined and accented in her armor and equipment. "Jonathon" she said.

"Tierra" he said back. The two had done much together for some time but had fallen apart after the move from Earth to the new empire. She had heard Wolf dead but didn't really believe it. She had silently kept a watch from afar but never really could manage to get a hold of Wolf without letting him expose his secret. Wolf took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "you are the other half of me Tierra and you know that as I know that. Without you I would never be complete." He said he pulled back and took Maggie's hand and kissed her on the lips. "then again I wouldn't be complete without any of you around me. You all make me who I am, you all mean so much to me and I thank you for being there." He told everyone. He kissed Maggie again and then bursted into flames. There was a loud voice that emanated from the heavens which was the voice of Wolf "ill always be with all of you" he said "now come Kaitlin it is time we go."

Kaitlin turned and looked at all of the people tears in her eyes. She hated to leave but she knew she had to leave. She couldn't think of anything to say so she waved to all of them and then walked through the portal. The portal closed in a poof of smoke and was gone. Everyone knew they would see Wolf again at some time.

Ashley looked down to the ground and found a single white stone lying there. It had been a necklace of Wolfs and she realized what she needed to do. She looked up and knelt to the ground where Wolf had gone and prayed for a few moments. The ground trembled and the erupted into flame. Out came the Phoenix from the ground released from Wolf when he had moved on. It hovered above the area and then shed a tear. The tear landed on the stone and began to grow. A simple pillar stood in its place when the transformation was complete. The pillar represented everything Wolf was and stood for. In it was all of the memories of Wolf and all his knowledge. She touched the pillar and felt its warmth. This was it all was complete. She smiled and then turned to walk away. Soon everyone had followed her. Wolf and Maggie were finally together and at peace.

198


End file.
